Born to Ship Viktuuri
by midnightsky0612
Summary: *Highschool AU* Phichit and Chris are the famous high school matchmakers, making sure that any couple they ship becomes canon. Their new targets happen to be their friends Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki so the matchmakers will stop at nothing to make Viktuuri is canon from dates to the festivals, pair skating, and even to a maid cafe! Can their targets survive and become canon?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: *bursts in room* I'VE BEEN CHALLENGED!**

 **Just Another Wrter: Is that why we're here again?**

 **Viktor: Oh god I don't think I can handle another story after the hell you put us through in your last ones**

 **Yuuri: That makes two of us. -_-**

 **Yurio: Make that three**

 **Me: Calm down everyone, it was one of my friends who challenged me to create a long fluff story with no angst, tragedy, drama, or anything that mentally kills you. *whispers* unfortunately.**

 **Just Another Wrter: So that's why the title and description sound so adorable and fluffy, it's going to be a sweet story full of fluff!**

 **Viktuuri: YEAH!**

 **Me: Urghhh, as much as I like fluff I can't even put any drama or angst, that defeats the fun...but regardless I never back down from a challenge so I plan to give this story all the love it deserves!**

 **Yurio: I think I might barf.**

 **Viktor: *turns to the audience with heart smile* Midnight hopes you enjoy this first chapter, remember that she doesn't own any of us and to that our ages in this story will be off, for example, Yuuri and I will be a year apart in order for this story to work.**

* * *

"SUCCESS!"

Phichit Chulanont, the class representative of his junior class of the famous international boarding high school called _**Yu-Topia High,**_ cheered with glee from the text message he got from his good senior class friend and vice president of the school, Christophe Giacometti. It was the first day of school once again and those two were voted into their respective positions during the entrance ceremony that morning.

Yu-Topia High School is one of the best international schools of mixed races and genders for those who have the talent to make it to such a school, whether it was in academics or in sports. Students who got accepted to such an elite school have to move from their homes since it is also a boarding school so the students' dorm in pairs in a separate building that split the boys and girls up. The school not only a high school or had a good education but it runs wonderful festivals, parties, kitchens for students to cook if they wanted to, sports fields, buildings that cover every sport the majority students are in, not to mention a hot springs building that is only open during the weekends, and vacations they had during the four seasons. The students were even allowed to bring one pet to the dorm as long as their roommate doesn't have any allergies. It was certainly heaven for the students who earned their spots in the school but the best part was that it was also a college campus, to be able to cover the costs of the entire campus was done with the cooperation and friendship of the two families running it.

The Nikiforovs' and the Katsukis'.

Phichit quickly screenshotted the news received and saved it in a private gallery folder with a couple more screenshots like that one. The message kept repeating in his mind like wedding bells as he smiled with so much sunshine that he might as well replace the actual sun, and as for the message from Chris, it said:

 ** _"Operation Otayuri is a success! I found them on the school roof confessing after the entrance ceremony, the sweet ice tiger confessed first!"_**

 _Yes! I knew those two were perfect for each other,_ Phichit smirked as he dug in the nice bento lunch his roommate made for him. _They just needed a push, I knew that ship name will go splendidly._ He and Chris have been working together since he was a freshman at a private business they created for themselves and were very successful with but to the entire school, they were the official matchmakers!

If they see two students who they ship very hard, they took upon themselves to make sure the sails of their ships have sailed through carefully drawn out plans so they wouldn't be discovered otherwise it'll be unfair to the couple if they pressure them but of course, they had to make sure that the couple is speaking their true feelings which always work. Just two months ago during their summer vacation before the beginning of the school year, their next targets were now freshman Yuri Plisetsky and junior Otabek Altin since they saw how hopelessly shy and embarrassed they were being just inches near one another. Especially since the young freshman has a short temper and would say things in the wrong way that come out as a misunderstanding.

It took a lot of work, sometimes close calls from being nearly caught, accusations, threats and even some setbacks but Chris and Phichit managed to direct them to the way in which they ended up boyfriends in the end. But Yuri and Otabek weren't the only targets they had, the business began then continued from:

Yuuko and Takeshi in the junior class.

Then Jean-Jacques Leory and Isabella Yang from the sophomore class.

Mila from the sophomores and Sara from the junior class.

Surprisingly Michele from the junior class and Emil from the sophomores.

Leo de Iglesia from the sophomores and Guang-Huang from the freshmen.

And now Yuri (Yurio is what everyone calls him), and Otabek.

Yes, the two sneaky matchmakers had their work cut out for them for the past three years being in that school together on these missions. However, despite getting the satisfaction of seeing their missions become successes and perfect opportunities to post pictures on the social media, their thirst for more romance did not vanish, meaning they wanted more! More people to ship and ultimately bring those two together to create more happiness in the school environment!

Since it was their lunch break, Phichit got up from his desk, seeing that his roommate wasn't back from the library so he might as well go talk to his senior senpai and partner in crime about their next moves. _We need a new ship to sail this year..._ He thought to himself. _I hope Chris-senpai has found some new people to ship._

* * *

"I'm afraid I haven't found any," Chris sighed in defeat as he stuffed his face with the school cafeteria food he picked up as he and Phichit sat in the school yard underneath a tree as the autumn breeze passed by. "Either they already have a lover that we paired them with or they're stubbornly willing to stay single, or just don't complement with anyone else. Honestly, finding good lovers is starting to get scarce here, I don't think we'll be finding any ships to set sail this year."

"But that's our soul existence!" Phichit gasped at what his senpai had just admitted. "Every couple we match up allows happiness and satisfaction within ourselves to see our friends happy. How could we end it all here? Before we even graduate...This year won't be the same without matching a couple up, it'll be boring so we can't just throw in the towel just yet."

"Unless we find two people to ship, I'm afraid we're out of business," Chris responded with regret, feeling very upset with what he had stated. "Is this the end of our bountiful road Chulanont?"

"We'll find that ship even if it costs me my month's allowance!" Phichit retorted, unwilling to lose any hope yet. "We cannot end here!"

All Chris could do was sigh, they nearly paired everyone up but he didn't want to make the junior more desperate than he already was. His eyes perked up when he saw someone coming out of the skating rink instantly recognizing him for his short silver hair and the pair of skates he carried from the rink.

Viktor Nikiforov, senior president of his class and basically the entire school, well known for his figure skating and intelligence, a guy everyone from both genders wanted to be paired with. He was also Chris's closest friend and roommate since freshmen year and the reasons why he hasn't been paired with anyone yet was because Chris didn't want to put his friend in the complication of relationships just yet, that and he hasn't found anyone who could handle the extra nature the famous senior has. Not to mention that Viktor would always decline offers and confessions he would get from time to time.

"It's a shame we don't have someone for Viktor to be paired with," Chris sighed once again as he watched Viktor walk pass him and Phichit, sending them a friendly wave. "That guy is hot as hell but he's stubborn about his single life."

"I know what you mean," Phichit shared the same sigh, thinking about his roommate, Yuuri Katsuki. He was a junior with raven hair, blue glasses, and the most adorable brown eyes ever that all the juniors fawn over, he excels at intelligence wise and began figure skating not too long ago. However, like Chris, Phichit didn't want to put his best friend in an awkward position in the romance, especially since the poor boy has anxiety. _Damn Yuuri and his will to stay single for life because of his social awkwardness._

Then the school bell rang to indicate that lunch break was over and that students had to rush to class or else they'll end up getting any punishment their teacher saw fit, and next class the seniors had history class with Mr. Feltsman, who happens to be the coach for the figure skating club as well. Anyone who arrives late and is in that club will certainly get hell for sure! The juniors had world language class with Minako Sensei who was co-leader with Madam Baranovskaya of the dance club but she can be a devil in disguise when it comes to punishment to those who come late especially of the students late are from her club! Both clubs work together as one so if any of the students attending both clubs were late to either one of those teachers will suffer worse than hell!

"CRAP!"

Phichit and Chris quickly had to swallow their last bites of lunch before getting up to run like mad men, unaware of their surroundings until they saw someone running out of the school library in the same panic with several books in his hands. Phichit instantly knew, just by seeing the blue glasses that Yuuri had lost track of time and was running to get to world language class as well! Coming out of the sports locker rooms, Chris instantly noticed that Viktor was running out in the same panic with his school bag swinging about! All four of them were part of the figure skating and dance clubs and don't plan on seeing hell just being late!

"SENSEI IS GONNA KILL ME!"

"NOT AS MUCH AS MR. FELTSMAN!"

However, Chris didn't notice Yuuri coming from the opposite direction as he sped ahead with Phichit, catching up to Viktor who was already in front of them! They were already inside the building, taking one of the shortcuts to class but Phichit seemed to have lost track of Yuuri but when it comes to coming to class early, it's every man for himself! But he certainly didn't expect for himself to slip from a random loose paper from the floor and fall forward to crash into Chris who crashed into Viktor, pushing the senior president to be sent flying forward while losing his balance!

On cue, running straight out of another hallway Yuuri rushed into the hallway they were in, unaware that Viktor was just inches away from impact until his eyes glanced at approaching shadow made by the senior! He didn't have time to even react to the impact at all and before either of them knew it, Viktor crashed into Yuuri, sending the books, glasses, and school bags flying until they scattered all over the floor while the boys fell down along with their materials!

Chris and Phichit stopped in their tracks as they gasped at the scene they saw before them, all thoughts about arriving to class early instantly going down the drain!

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going!" Yuuri quickly apologized as he began to pick up his scattered books and school bags but it was hard without his missing glasses.

"No, no it was my fault, I should have warned you," Viktor insisted as he helped Yuuri pick the books up then handed the junior his missing glasses.

The two of them were so busy apologizing to each other that they didn't notice the growing smirks that were beginning to appear on Chris and Phichit's faces. Their bored eyes have awakened with new flames that could not extinguish as they watched Viktor and Yuuri waving farewell before going on their ways to get to their classes. The two matchmakers stood still in the same spot they were in, their minds locked on the new targets that they couldn't believe they ignored all this time!

"You saw what I just saw?" Chris grinned with his sly smirk as his mind was preparing ideas already.

"A new pairing for our school," Phichit nodded with the same smile.

They both clasped their hands together while using their spare ones to pump them to the sky in fists of determination as they shouted at the matter "No matter what the costs, what the hardships, or even the lengths we have to go...WE'RE GOING TO MAKE VIKTUURI CANON!"

And with that moment, it marked the beginning of a new mission.

* * *

 **Phichit+Chris: YES! THIS IS BRILLIANT MIDNIGHT!**

 **Viktor: I love this already! *smiling***

 **Just Another Wrter: This is perfect! I cannot wait to see what happens next!**

 **Yuuri: Oh god Phichit and Chris together is never a good thing.**

 **Me: This is perfect already, *grins* This might actually work**

 **Yurio: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this first chapter, make sure to review to see what the two trouble makers will make the other two idiots go through.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Yuuri: *looks at reviews* Wow, these reviews are really happy with this story**

 **Me: Of course they are Yuuri, it's an angst-free story so obviously they're going to support your happiness**

 **Viktor: You're saying that as if you didn't want us to be happy...Where's your mercy on us?**

 **Me: Where's season two and your movie and your wedding?**

 **Viktuuri: ...**

 **Just Another Wrter: Oh snap! But you can't argue with our fangirl demands.**

 **Phichit: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and make sure to remember that she doesn't own any of us!**

* * *

In the end, Chris and Phichit ended up very late to class.

"Christophe Giacometti stay right where you are and don't even think about taking another step!" Mr. Feltsman growled under his breath the moment the classroom door was open as Chris attempted to sneak in while his teacher's attention was toward the board. From the tone of his voice, Mr. Feltman was very pissed off right now so Chris had no choice but to remain where he was, only a feet away from the door. The old man closed the book he held in his hand as he turned around, approached the doomed senior to begin the interrogation.

"I assume you know that you're over thirty minutes late for class," Mr. Feltsman sighed before glaring at him. "Just what were you doing for a half hour that is more important than this class, you know the consequences for such undisciplined behavior."

"W-Well you see sir the thing is..." Chris tried to think of a good excuse that just might spare him from whatever punishment his teacher and club instructor might give him! He really couldn't tell him that he spent a half hour with Phichit standing there in that same spot in the hallway with lovestruck eyes glowing and plotting many ideas for their next targets. Yeah, not really a good excuse to miss history so he had to say what came in his mind that at first seemed brilliant to him:

"I was having an affair, sir."

 ** _WHACK!_**

* * *

 _I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm so dead!_ Phichit's mind repeated as he approached the door to his class, taking a deep breath before entering to embrace whatever Minako-sensei has in store for him. _She's probably asking everyone in the class to help her plan her punishment for me..._ His thoughts trailed off to the adorable scene he and Chris saw Viktor and Yuuri display, a perfect work of art created by God. _But it's worth it, seeing my best friend and Chris's best friend together is what we need in this school, they're the couple we all need in our lives!_ He then entered the classroom, and all that happiness vanished in an instant as he paled at the sight he saw before him.

Minako-sensei was standing right in front of the entrance with her arms crossed, her shadow towering over his shaking body of fear while the rest of the class was repeatedly chanting some kind of curse in different languages they've been learning for every verse as they stared at the board. He could roughly translate that chant as: _**You have angered the demon of hell, you will surely die from her wrath. You have angered the demon from hell, you will surely die from her wrath. May he have mercy on your poor doomed soul.**_ Her fingers were tapping on his arms as she glared at the doomed junior.

"Mr. Chulanont, surely you have a good explanation for being _this_ late?" Minako smiled but he could see the dark aura looming around her while everyone else continued to chant. Many of them felt sorry for him and Yuuri could only send prayers for his poor friend.

Yep, Phichit was doomed.

From the pitied look his best friend sent him, he knew this was going to scar him for life.

 _LATER THAT DAY..._

"I'm surprised Yakov only hit you in the head with his lecture book and had you balancing textbooks outside the classroom for the rest of class," Viktor chuckled while they were in their dorm room as he petted his big fluffy brown poodle named Makkachin. "I thought you would be dead for sure, especially with that ridiculous answer you gave him."

"You're so mean Viktor," Chris whined as he rubbed his head. "That hit really hurt you know."

"Just you wait until practice tomorrow," Viktor continued, feeling cold shivers run down his spine, "Who knows what hell he'll make you go through, but I don't understand how you came in so late if you were right behind me. I crashed into Yuuri Katsuki, helped him pick up our stuff, and still managed to get to class on time."

"Well, we're all not as perfect as you are," Heavily sighing, that was when Chris realized that Viktor was already mentioning Yuuri. "But you seem to know a lot about that small junior there don't you?"

"He is in the dance and the figure skating clubs, just different dates, but not to mention he is the son of the Katsuki family, co-founders of our school along with my family so of course, I know of him," Viktor replied as he embraced Makkachin. He wasn't wrong about that, after all, the Katsuki and Nikiforov families were the founders and creators of this elite school that the students love to attend so they obviously met once or twice. Knowing that only made Chris feel even more stupid and blind for not being able to see this potential ship from the very beginning.

But that didn't mean he wasn't going to try to see if Viktor hadn't already developed a little attraction towards the junior. "I think that junior looks very adorable don't you think so Viktor?" _Yes, start it out nice and slow._ "Have you seen that boy's ass."

He ducked from the flying book that was sent his way from Viktor's side of the room.

"Chris, you shouldn't say such naughty things," Viktor scolded, using Makkachin's fur to hide his face.

 _He's blushing already..._ Chris smirked... _I got him now._

"If I didn't know any better Chris, I think you have a crush on him," Viktor teased, knowing very well that it wasn't the case. "Too bad though, from how beautiful you describe him as, I'm sure he has a lover by now or maybe a lot of crushes."

 _Then again maybe not._

"Oh yeah, Chris, Yakov told me to remind you that on the club merge with the dance club on Friday that your real punishment will be decided," Viktor added, completely forgetting the previous comment he made.

 _Damn it._

...

"Phichit you can't hide underneath your blanket forever, you have your precious hamsters to feed," Yuuri sighed, holding a small light brown poodle in his arms as they were both beside Phichit's bed, watching the bundle in the center continue to shake. Despite the rule of one pet per student, Yuuri was able to convince his parents to bend the rules for his roommate since his three hamsters were small enough to not cause a lot of mess.

"You can feed them, I think I'm broken," Phichit muffled from underneath the blankets he was hiding in. "Minako-sensei managed to break me and you traitors joined her evil scheme."

"It's not like we had any other choice," Yuuri explained as he petted his small poodle name Vicchan. "She had in her control, you were lucky she only gave you extra homework to do and that whole chanting thing we did since it was your first time being so late. But I don't think she'll be that merciful during club, you'll probably have more hell to go through, especially with Madam Baranovskaya."

"No far, not all of us as fast like you to have time to bump into a handsome school senior president, pick up your stuff with him, and still make it to class," Phichit complained until a sly smirk was made but hidden as well. "Speaking of which, isn't Viktor Nikiforov your idol for practically everything he does?"

Now it was Yuuri's turn to grab a blanket from his own bed and wrap himself in its warmth while Vicchan wriggled himself out of his owners' hands to take a nap on the nice bed. "It's not like that Phichit, he's perfect in every way and besides I'm sure he has more admirers who are more worthy of his godly presence than me. Plus, we're just friends since our families are working together and close friends, nothing more."

"Come on Yuuri, if you use your adorable charm to seduce him then you'll win his heart for sure," Phichit teased, even though he was very serious.

Yuuri was already in a blushing mess until he popped out of his blanket shield to make a comeback, "Oh yeah, Phichit, Minako-sensei said that your fate will be decided when our clubs merge on Friday so she expects you to be on time." Club merge, it's when more than one club joins together with other clubs for one day of the week to be combined to share activities that involve everyone. Dancing and figure skating fit so well for those mergers so it was a day the members looked forward to, at least one of them should be looking forward to it.

"YUURI! Don't remind me you traitor," Phichit whined, burying himself deeper underneath the blankets. "I won't leave this room ever again."

Yuuri sighed once again, until an idea popped in his mind, turning his attention back to the bundle of blankets. "You sure, tonight the cafeteria is serving my mom's special katsudon for dinner, but if you don't want some-

He really didn't need to finish the statement when Phichit instantly jumped out of bed with his eyes glowing once again as he rushed to the little cage his hamsters were in, well, more like a lavish house built for them as he left their food before running out the door of their dorm. Yuuri giggled at how fast his friend could run at the mention of katsudon, but at least he got out of the embarrassing topic of talking about Viktor.

* * *

It was finally Friday, the day the Figure Skating Club and Dance Club joined together but Chris and Phichit were instructed to come little early to get the punishment that their teachers have been creating in the shadows. They feared what might happen to them as they waited awkwardly in the dance studio until Mr. Feltsman, Minako-sensei, and Madam Baranovskaya entered with their blank emotions that could be mistaken for evil faces of the devil himself!

If that wasn't enough to ruin their week, the two matchmakers had no luck in trying to get Viktor and Yuuri to show any signs of attraction towards one another since the two would always avoid the conversation whenever it was made. So this week was their first fail and now their punishment was going to add more to this rotten week but the only good thing that happened was that they at least a couple to ship this year. They just didn't know how long, or how hard this new mission might actually be.

Madam Baranovskaya cleared her throat and finally delivered their punishment, "You two have managed to come a half hour late to your classes without any proper excuses to explain yourselves so as punishment, you two will have to be placed in charge of all future festivals, and events. These events and festivals all have to be a success because depending on how successful your efforts are will determine your overall project grade."

"Wait so you're making us in charge of these things for a project grade?" Chris gasped.

"No, this will count as four project grades."

Any other student would have mentally meltdown at such a punishment and pressure placed upon them but much to the teachers' confusion, this punishment doesn't seem to have bothered Phichit and Chris at all. Sure this punishment has a heavy impact on their grade but that didn't bother them either. In fact, the senior and junior were both grinning like fools, giving each other the looks of achieved victory.

After all, if they were in charge of this year's festivals and events for the school, then they have the power to make sure their newly designed plans works to make sure Viktuuri is canon!

* * *

 **Me: Ahh yes I love it when a good plan comes together**

 **Yurio: Why do I get the feeling that they gave the wrong people the jobs of festivals**

 **Viktor: But it sounds so much fun! ^o^**

 **Yuuri: Vicchan is alive *not caring that Phichit and Chris are in charge of festivals* He's alive!**

 **Phichit: Oh yes! I already have the feeling I know what our plans will be!**

 **Chris: You said it!**

 **Yurio: *turns to audience* midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to update to find out what is the first festival/event the two idiots will try to make to bring their targets together.**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Phichit: So what's our first step of trying to make Viktuuri canon?**

 **Me: Oh you'll find out soon enough!**

 **Viktor: This is so exciting!**

 **Yuuri: Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be very extra?**

 **Just Another Wrter: I hope it gets extra! Oh boy, I cannot wait!**

 **Chris: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and make sure to remember that she doesn't own any of us!**

* * *

"This is brilliant Phichit!"

"I know! Yuuri would be able to tutor Viktor in Home Ec!"

"And Viktor would help tutor Yuuri in Phys Ed!"

"I'm just glad they have one class they don't abnormally excel at!"

Phichit and Chris high-fived at a job well done until their mood was dampened when they realized that they still have an entire school to pair up for study sessions in the later future. It was another part of the punishment that Minako Sensei gave them since she noticed how much the senior and junior were smiling a bit too much at their original punishment.

"Hey, Phichit, Chris, what are you two planning over here?" A tan skinned junior with long raven silk hair with dark purple eyes, dressed in the school uniform of white shirt and blue skirt, Sara Crispino, asked during breakfast hour in the cafeteria. She seemed to have noticed their eyes were narrowing down at a ton of paper with chicken scratch handwriting that has seen better days.

"Oh hey Sara," Phichit greeted with a heavy sigh. "We're just figuring out plans for the future festivals and events we're going to have this year. But first things first, we have to give Minako Sensei a list of student study pairs for all the classes."

"Really?" Another voice joined in but this time coming from a sophomore girl with short wavy auburn hair and deep blue eyes named Mila Babicheva. "Please tell me you paired me with my precious Sara like last year, it was so much fun and she's a good teacher."

"Dear Mila, how could we ever deny you the chance of being your lover's study partner," Chris smirked as he held one of the completed papers. "Separating you two will be a tragedy with endless waterfalls of tears and misery. Not to worry, every one of the lovebirds we have in this school will be paired up to help one another study, maybe study more than just their assignments."

Suddenly he felt someone whack his head once again, but with their bare fists!

"Ouch my precious head," Chris whined as he turned around to see who had hit him. "Why must my head go through so much abuse?" Once he turned around, right behind him was a young freshman wearing an angry expression with short blonde hair, and blue eyes that were glaring at him. Standing next to that freshman was a junior slightly taller than him with brown eyes and short black hair styled in an undercut. In plain English, it was the most recent couple the school was talking about, Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin.

"What are you idiots up to now?" Yuri growled with annoyance, mainly directly towards Chris. "You realize that we have better things to worry about that whatever the hell your perverted mind is thinking of."

"Like your wedding sweet little Yurio?" Chris asked sheepishly.

Otabek had to hold Yurio back from committing murder.

* * *

"Attention students, the list with who you'll be partnering with to study for future exams or to help one another for the rest of the year has been displayed on the billboard in front of the gymnasium," Headmaster Nikiforov announced through the intercom at the end of the school day.

"And remember that there will be no switching or trading partners, that is all, have a wonderful day," Headmaster Katsuki added with humor.

With that, everyone rushed out of their classes to see the list that determined their destinies on who they will have they be partnered with to study and hopefully form a relationship since rumor has that it could possible the mysterious matchmakers have made their way to tweak the list! Yuuri hoped that he got paired with Phichit or someone he gets along with as he was being dragged towards the gymnasium by said junior.

"You know we can always check it later when the crowds disappear," Yuuri sighed, seeing the restless crowd surrounding the poor billboard, seeing some small groups being a part of Viktor's fan club, listening to those girls hoping that they get paired with the superior senpai.

Meanwhile, Viktor couldn't help but send a glare from the other side of the hallway at the sight of the massive Yuuri fan club who were all squealing and praying that they get paired with the adorable junior. He had no idea why he was glaring towards the small groups in such a way but he just wanted to leave once the crowds simmered down but he had no other choice since Chris dragged him over there.

Chris on the other hand already noticed how Viktor was sending glares towards the fan clubs making him more confident that their first step in their year-long plan would work. He couldn't wait to see the look on Viktor's face when he sees the list as they squeezed through the crowd that was beginning to disperse after getting the names that they were either satisfied with or disappointed in. What Viktor didn't realize but what Chris has was that Phichit has led Yuuri to be at least a foot away from them, their eyes looking through the list. However, Chris and Phichit couldn't help but listen to the couples who they made sure to pair up for their thirst for the romance in the air.

"Mickey! We're paired up together isn't that great!"

"Stop hugging me like that Emil! Can't...Breathe...!"

"Looks like we've paired up again Takeshi!"

"Can't wait, this time I'll be the one tutoring you."

"We're paired up Yura."

"Yeah, I know...At least it's you and not those other idiots."

"Sara my dear we've been blessed once more!"

"You're hugging me a bit too tight Mila."

"Haha, our luck has struck once again Isabella! We're together!"

"And we'll get the highest scores this time for sure. We'll do it JJ style."

"Okay Leo, this time for sure we'll be above average! No more social media."

"Let's hope we can make it Guang-Hong."

They watched in awe as the couples were enjoying each others company, setting up plans on study days and how to surpass their class with the highest grades until they suddenly realized that their main focus was on Yuuri and Viktor! Phichit turned his attention back to Yuuri just in time to see his best friend's face suddenly turn into a bashful shade of red while he stuttered at the loss of words.

 _THIS IS IT!_ Chris and Phichit both cheered in their minds, waiting for Viktor to realize his partner's name and from the flushed face along with ocean blue eyes widening in surprise was proof enough that he found the lucky name. _3...2...1_

Viktor approached Yuuri through the crowd with his famous smile that shined like the sun that could blind anyone who crossed his pass as he extended his arm with his hand waiting to accept friendship, "Yuuri, it looks like starting today, we're going to be study partners."

His eyes were shining with delight as they looked down upon Yuuri's milk chocolate eyes that sparkled like the stars, at to Viktor they were. Yuuri was absolutely speechless and at a loss for words on what to say, after all, this was his idol, his senpai! Surely he could find the words that could describe the weird feelings he was feeling inside his chest, unaware that Viktor was wondering the same thing. At long last, Yuuri opened his mouth to say his response, much to Chris's and Phichit's excitement.

 _YES! OUR FIRST ATTEMPT IS A-_

"VIKTOR NIKIFOROV!" An infuriated voice interrupted the moment as everyone turned around and froze in horror to see Mr. Feltmans trudging towards the senior president with the dark aura of Satan himself! Without hesitation, the older teacher grabbed Viktor by the scruff of his uniform collar and dragged him away from the billboard, from Yuuri as he hissed, "If you have time to look at a list then surely you have time to get back to the student council meeting you left right in the middle of and don't think I'll let you off easy!"

"But Yakov!" Viktor whined, his arms reaching out for someone to rescue him from the devil man until he disappeared into the next left turn to another hallway, still leaving the crowd of students completely frozen at what they had just witnessed.

Yuuri blinked once, then twice. Well, this was certainly something he didn't expect to happen but he really didn't have time to react anytime soon since a sophomore with dirty blond hair with the front portion dyed red came rushing in with papers that were probably his homework! `Without warning, the sophomore jumped onto Yuuri, with fake tears ready to fall as he shouted in panic,

"Yuuri senpai! I need your wisdom now! My partner and I don't understand this homework Minako-sensei gave us please help us!"

"M-Minami? Calm down for a minute, I'll help but first-

"Oh thank you senpai, come with me!" With that, the small sophomore was strong enough to grab Yuuri by the arms and haul him down the opposite hallway in the speed of lightning!

Pretty soon the crowd of students has dispersed to go to their clubs, enjoy the afternoon, or to do homework, leaving Chris and Phichit by themselves in front of the billboard still frozen in shock. They had to give up a months worth of dessert for Mila, Sara, Otabek, and Yurio to not tell anyone that they were the ones who paired the students up but to see their first step shattering like this only extracted the color they had.

One thing's for sure, bringing Viktor and Yuuri together was going to be harder than they thought. But at least Viktor and Yuuri are study partners, and that's enough to make this day a win. Not to mention the upcoming event that will surely make up for this moment:

The upcoming Halloween Festival.

* * *

 **Chris: Damn it, I was hoping for the two to start making out already**

 **Viktor: Ah if only.**

 **Yuuri: CHRIS! VIKTOR!**

 **Just Another Wrter: The poor guys have their work cut out for them**

 **Me: I know.**

 **Yurio *Turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review to see how the study sessions will go for the idiots.**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Phichit:*sulking in corner* stupid Yakov and Minami**

 **Chris: I know *sulking with him***

 **Viktor: Hey remember that we'll have our chance no worries.**

 **Just Another Wrter: That's right, you'll deliver us Viktuuri soon enough.**

 **Me: Yeah, they sure will *look in the new script* Totally.**

 **Just Another Wrter: Midnight, no drama or angst, that goes against the challenge rule!**

 **Me: I wasn't going to, geez**

 **Yuuri: I get the feeling she's torturing Phichit and Chris without meaning to -_-*turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and make sure to remember that she doesn't own any of us!**

* * *

"So close..."

"I know."

"They were so close!"

"I know."

"Yuuri was about to respond to Viktor."

"I know."

"They were going to make out!"

"I...Know?

"You hesitated Phichit! Traitor."

Phichit sighed as he patted Chris while they were eating lunch underneath the schoolyard tree as the autumn leaves fell, having no idea how to cheer his depressed senpai up despite having an entire weekend planning the Halloween Festival. "Come on Chris, at least we got them to be study partners."

"But you saw how Yuuri was going to say something," Chris sniffled as he took another bite into his sorrows created into a bowl of ramen from the cafeteria.

"Oh, so that's why you're sulking?"

The junior and senior jumped in surprise from the new voice that came in as they turned around to see another fellow single dark haired blue eyed friend of theirs, class representative of the senior class he shared with Chris and Viktor, not to mention the club student advisor for Dance Club, was Georgi Popovich. He used to date a junior girl name Anya but she dumped him right before she transferred out of the school last year, took him a while to recover from such a heartbreak and he was one of the targets the matchmakers, unfortunately, have a hard time finding a perfect significant other for. However, he has proven to be a useful helper for their matchmaking stunts and even created plans with them to make their ships sail faster but he was only summoned when they were desperate which usually happened by the end of the year or by the time the third semester comes in.

"Hey Georgi senpai, how much of our conversation did you hear?" Phichit asked nervously, rubbing the back of his head, hoping the upperclassman wouldn't go telling their targets before the ship has sailed.

"Pretty much everything, Chris's whining are loud enough to be heard from the other tree over there," Georgi answered, pointing to another large tree he was eating lunch from which was several yards away from where Chris and Phichit were.

"Damn, am I that loud?" Chris sighed with embarrassment. "I guess there's no use in lying to you then."

"Wait, Chris, are you sure about this?" Phichit gasped in surprise, "Are we this desperate all ready to call for reinforcements?"

"YES!" Phichit and Georgi both flinched at the cry of the desperate senior as Chris looked at them dead in their eyes, "The first plan usually goes off without a hit but this time our first plan didn't make any progress between our targets at all! When that happens that's when I know that the chances of a relationship between them will be slim but we cannot let that happen, even if we have the Halloween Festival coming up!"

With that, Chris and Phichit told Georgi everything that has happened as well as the new targets that the universe has fun separating at the perfect moments!

"Viktor and Yuuri Katsuki huh? How did I miss that, they're the sons belonging to the two families who run this academy, particularly a match made in heaven...Well then I'm sure this news I got from the Minako-sensei during the club advisors meeting during the weekend should be helpful," Georgi smiled, which actually got Chris to perk up from his sulking state with interest.

"We're listening."

"Minako-sensei says that early on Monday and Wednesday mornings, then during the Friday and Sunday evenings, she'll be selecting a specific group of members from the dance club and figure skating club to join these special lessons she'll be hosting for this year," Georgi explained, seeing how Chris and Phichit's excited faces dropped to boredom in an instant.

"What's so helpful about that?" Chris whined, eating more ramen to drown his sorrow again. "It's just some new lessons Minako-sensei came up with like last year's waltz lessons with only a small group of us to present to the rest of the clubs before spring break shows up."

"But Minako-sensei told me what these lessons are about, and the list of the club members who are chosen to take those lessons without the chance to get out of those lessons unless there's a medical excuse," Georgi pulled out something from the pocket of his uniform shirt, unfolding the parchment to see the names again as he turned red while his lips quivered at the next words he managed to whisper, "She said these lessons are...Pole dancing."

Looks like the odds are slowly going towards their favor after all the moment tey say the name in the list Georgi showed them.

* * *

"Noooo!"

"Calm down Yuuri, it's not as bad as it looks," Phichit tried but was failing at trying to cheer up his best roommate friend who buried himself in his blankets while his poodle Vicchan happily laid down next to the horrified lump on the bed. On the ground was Yuuri's phone that had the screen on with the dreaded email the poor junior received right when he had just finished completing all of his homework. "I'm sure you'll grow to like those lessons. Too bad I'm not going with you, but I'll be sure to drop you off and pick you up for every lesson you go to."

He quickly dodged an alarm clock that was thrown his way.

"You're no help Phichit!"

"Come on it'll be fun," Phichit tried again, scooting a little closer to the bed with the lump, trying so hard to hold in his laughter. "Besides, Chris-senpai told me that he got the same email about those lessons so you're not the only one who's going to be doing this."

"It's going to be so embarrassing! What if Viktor-senpai sees me like that?!" Yuuri whined, poking his head out of the pile of blankets. "Who am I kidding, he's going to see me make a fool out of myself at the performance before spring break anyway! Oh god, first I'm paired up with him for study sessions and now Minako-sensei choose me to be part of her crazy demonic lessons this year, and pole dancing of all things! How did she even convince my parents and the Nikiforovs that this was legal in the first place?!"

"That's Minako-sensei for you," Phichit giggled, then smirked as he asked Yuuri his next question, "But _you_ seem to care a lot about what Viktor thinks of you, tell me, dear Yuuri...Do you have a crush on the most famous and popular senpai of the entire school?"

Yuuri pouted as his eyes narrowed before his head disappeared into the blankets again. "NO WAY!" His voiced muffled with defiance, "You saw how irresponsible he was yesterday, leaving the middle of a student council meeting and all... Besides, I'm just going to find this awkward for both our families since our parents run the school and how would this represent the Katsukis if one of their members' pole dance in the same club a member of the Nikiforovs attends? It'll put my family to shame for years to come!"

 _"Oh, Yuuri you won't be saying that once Chris and I are through with the two of you,_ Phichit sighed when he suddenly noticed that Yuuri was finally emerging from the pile of blankets he was buried in. He watched in curiosity how Yuuri put on a sweater and took out Vicchan's leash from the desk as said poodle was already jumping at the sight of the leash."Where are you going now?"

"I'm going to take Vicchan for a walk," Yuuri responded as he attached the leash onto his pet. "It's a full moon tonight and Vicchan loves these kinds of walks."

"Alright then have fun, I still have to finish some stuff here," Phichit waved as Yuuri and Vicchan were out the door. Once they were gone, Phichit quickly pulled out his phone and called Chris's number!

"Hello Phichit, I take it that you want to know if Viktor got the email or not."

"You know me so well."

"As we had hoped and knew, Viktor didn't get the email."

"Perfect! Now we have two factors to go by for our mission other than relying solely on the upcoming Halloween festival!"

"Thank God we have Georgi on our team!"

"Wait is Viktor with you in your room?" Phichit panicked for a moment, if Viktor was in the room listening to Chris then he'll definitely be on to them for sure!

"No worries, he and his furry friend Makkachin went to go give his parents a quick visit tonight."

"Oh, whew, that's great to hear...Now let's get to planning shall we?"

"With pleasure, if you know what I mean."

"Not the time Chris."

"I know."

* * *

 **Me: Big shout out to Monster whose suggestion in the reviews actually sparked up a good idea so thank you, good friend, for that**

 **Yuuri: *redfaced and wrapping himself in a blanket* I THOUGHT THIS STORY WASN'T GOING TO HAVE POLE DANCING!**

 **Viktor: This is definitely going to be good!**

 **Yuuri: Viktor!**

 **Just Another Wrter: Come on Yuuri, what's Viktuuri without the pole dancing!?**

 **Yuuri: Oh god why?!**

 **Yurio: Idiots *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review to see what happens next with the two chosen targets since next chapter will have their first study session together.**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Phichit:*looks around* Hey, where's Midnight? She's been gone all week.  
**

 **Yuuri: She's still suffering from her high school finals especially since they last til next Wednesday.**

 **Chris: The poor girl *sighs* What now?**

 **Phichit: It could take weeks for her to recover 0.0 What will become of us!?**

 **Just Another Wrter: *bursts in the room with rolled up paper in her hand* Guys! We got a message from Midnight, she managed to smuggle the new chapter to us while she was struggling with her tests!**

 **Viktor: Oh how sweet of her ^.^ *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter she managed to find the time to create despite having to spend sleepless nights studying and to remember that she doesn't own us or the anime.**

 **Yurio: So does this mean we're still under her power even if she's dying?**

 **Viktor: Sh%t you're right!**

* * *

Nothing was more satisfying than hearing the blessed words coming out of his friend's mouth:

"Sorry Phichit, I can't stay to watch 'The King and the Skater', I have a tutoring lesson with Viktor-senpai in the classroom kitchen," Yuuri explained as he placed a bowl of kibble for Vicchan before grabbing his notebooks to head out the dorm room door. "Maybe during the weekend when I still have the time and chance..." His mood was then dumped with embarrassment mixed mortification. "Minako's lessons start next week after all."

"If it'll make you feel better, you have very sexy legs that must be shown off!" Phichit offered once he finished taking another photo of his hamsters dressed up again.

 ** _SLAM_**

 _Guess that didn't work,_ Phichit chuckled, posting the new photos on his Instagram then received a text from his study partner that Chris chose for him. It was the Korean junior in the same class as he and Yuuri, Seung-gil Lee. He was one of the people who he and Chris couldn't find anyone to match with him without having they boy's demeanor backfiring on them. They learned that just before they shipped Sara with Mila, the female twin was trying to befriend him but he gave her the cold shoulder just five seconds within the interaction. But for some reason, he wasn't so cold toward Phichit much to his relief but that didn't mean he was completely opened up to him. There were occasions when Seung-gil would get mad at him but that's when he was caught in a selfie then having that photo posted but he usually puts up with Phichit's optimistic behavior.

 _ **Seung-gil:** Can't make it to first study night, I'm not feeling well and Nurse Min-so is keeping in dorm arrest._

"Well, looks like I can join Chris after all," Phichit smiled, even though he did feel bad that his study partner was getting sick as he sent a quick text back to him to tell that he didn't have to worry and to get better soon. Once that was done, he stormed into his closet to find his black hoodie that he had hidden in the depths of it that even Yuuri didn't know he had.

The moment he slipped into the hoodie, he grabbed his phone and pressed on the contact number of his other partner.

* * *

"You have to make sure that there aren't any egg shells in the bowl or else you're going to end up having very crunchy scrambled eggs," Yuuri instructed while Viktor was cracking the last of the eggs into the bowl only to see that there were some bits of egg shells.

"I'm afraid its a little too late for that," Viktor sighed, disappointed with himself as he frankly looked for a spoon to fish it out until Yuuri stopped him.

"It's easier to use one of the halves of the eggs shells you broke like a scooper so you could scoop up the egg shell pieces like this," Yuuri grabbed one-half of the egg shell that was broke and carefully scooped up the first few pieces of egg shells that were in the bowl. "See, much easier, you'll have a lesser mess to clean up when you do this. Here, you try." Without another thought, he handed Viktor the other half of the broken egg shell and directed him on how to scoop unwanted egg shell bits in the bowl.

...

"They touched hands!" Phichit whispered with glee as he and Chris were peeking through the window outside of the kitchen. "Firs physical contact!"

"Oh, why don't they just kiss already?" Chris moaned as he watched how Yuuri was showing Viktor how to beat the eggs in the bowl. "Even a french kiss should have happened by now."

"Chris now is not the time," Phichit scolded even though he couldn't help but laugh at his friend's suggestion. They just continued to watch their targets interact with one another with cooking even thought Viktor managed to burn nearly everything they tried that night but they didn't talk about anything personal, only directions and typical stuff any old tutoring session would go! It was if they were treating each other as acquaintances and nothing more!

"Damn it just kiss already!"

"Shh Chris, they might hear you!" Phichit didn't realize that he punched the unbreakable window at the process.

...

Unfortunately, they did make a noise loud enough to startle Viktor to trip over his feet, fell and spill the cup of water he had all over Yuuri while at the same time, landing right on top of him! Both of their faces burned while turning into a deep shade of cherry red while scrambling themselves off of each other while Viktor was already blubbering apologies while getting some towels.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to spill water all over you! There was this noise and I kinda tripped but I am so sorry," Viktor paused midway through his apology when he saw how the water soaked through Yuuri's shirt, revealing his well-muscled abs that were hidden underneath the cloth! If that wasn't enough, seeing Yuuri's hair wet and dripping all over his blushing face while grabbing the towels that were being handed to him. But seeing him wipe himself made the strange heating feeling within Viktor's chest feel even worse, hell, his heart might have skipped several beats at that moment.

"Don't worry about it Viktor, it was getting hot in here anyway," Yuuri reassured once he finished drying himself up until he looked down at the state of his shirt, "But I think we should call it a night, I have to switch into a dry shirt anyway. Wouldn't want to get sick during the weekend right?"

"Y-Yeah," Viktor managed to reply back, mentally wondering to himself why he suddenly couldn't speak.

...

"Viktor is falling for his body already," Chris gushed as he grinned while they watched how the two were beginning to clean up.

...

"At least borrow my school sweater so you won't get cold walking back to your dorm room," Viktor insisted as he grabbed his sweater after they hung up the aprons and placed it over Yuuri. "I don't think your one sweater will be enough."

"You know you don't have to do this right?" Yuuri deadpanned, unamused with the fact that he had Viktor's sweater on him. It wasn't that it annoyed him, he just didn't want to break down into a blushing mess when his nostrils were being overwhelmed by the warm scent that was coming from Viktor's sweater. As much as he wanted to deny it, the warmth and aroma were actually comforting. "Aren't you going to get cold now?"

"Don't worry, growing up in Russia I've learned to endure the cold," Viktor reassured, making a thumbs up to confirm his statement while making a smile. Then he shyly began to ask with a small blush was forming in his cheeks, "Will be alright if I-

"YUURI!"

Both teens jumped from the new voice that was shouting Yuuri's name as they turned around to see Yuuko bursting through the door with an exhausted and terrified expression! Seeing that was never good.

"Yuuri you have to help us!" Yuuko pleaded, her hands grabbed Yuuri as she shook him to show her panic. "It's horrible, no matter how much we tried, we just keep hitting rock bottom! This battle is tougher than the last time, it's absolutely horrible Yuuri, SOS, this is not a drill, this is really happening again and we need your skills and intelligence to help us!"

"What happened this time?" Yuuri sighed.

"Takeshi and I were doing some yoga as a break from studying but now he's kinda stuck in one pose!" Yuuko sheepishly admitted with embarrassment. But then she perked up, and hauled Yuuri out of the room while shouting to both of them, "So Yuuri I need your help ASAP and I'm so sorry for taking Yuuri away from you Viktor, you two will have your alone time next time!"

In an instant, Yuuri disappeared into the halls with Yuuko, leaving Viktor alone to try to process what just happened. Unfortunately, that only left him to just stand in the same spot to sulk.

...

Chris and Phichit were both on the ground looking completely dead inside and out. Once again, fate had to be cruel and interrupt the most important moment in their matchmaking history.

 _We shouldn't have suggested those yoga tips to Yuuko and Takeshi._

...

The rest of that night, Yuuri was hidden underneath his blankets after changing into dry clothes as he held his pillow that had Viktor's sweater into a tight embrace with a flustered face while he cried out as silently as he could, "Oh God, Viktor-senpai was on top of me! And he gave me his sweater!" He suddenly found himself rolling around in his bed with frustration, "Why am I acting this way? We're just friends whose families knew each other for years, nothing more!" _Thank God Phichit was asleep when I got back! There's no way I could explain why I have Viktor's sweater in the first place!_

Unfortunately for Yuuri, Phichit was pretty much pretending to be asleep with blankets covering his face that smirking with so much satisfaction. Maybe tonight wasn't a bust after all.

* * *

"Okay everyone, as we all know, the Halloween Festival is only a week away so we need to come up ideas! These ideas have to be a game or event that the entire school will participate in like we do every year," Phichit announced during homeroom that Monday afternoon with Chris right next to him since he was the senior class representative. "We'll be working together with the Senior class with our idea so does anyone have any suggestions?" Every year for the Halloween event, every class in the school has to pair up with another class to come up with an idea that they'll hand over to the Headmasters who will enforce it for the entire school to participate in. Usually filled with dressing up or hosting another Halloween party in the courtyard, sometimes even candy scavenger hunting.

"Candy drive?"

"Costume contest!"

"Halloween cafe!"

"Candied Apple stand!"

"Haunted house!"

Phichit and Chris smirked at the last idea, a haunted house did sound nice and perfect to bring Viktor and Yuuri together but pairing them right on the spot for events like these will bring more suspicions. They had to start with something small like a group of friends accompanying them.

"Test of Courage!" Yuuko shouted with excitement that she even stood up from her seat. "It's kinda like a haunted house but with different rules like having a group of students going through a scary setting and not getting too scared enough to make it to the end while doing some tasks on the way. It'll prove that the group managed to get to that location while getting scared to death of the tricks and ghosts that we can set up to make the hallway more scary at night. Whoever makes it with the tasks done wins."

"PERFECT IDEA!" Phichit and Chris cheered as they quickly wrote down the details on their festival idea form they created, making sure not to leave any space blank on the paper. "We'll send this to Principal Katsuki and Principal Nikiforov right away! Get ready guys, the whole school will be going through this exciting Test of Courage on Halloween night!"

Everyone in the junior class was already applauding for managing to get an idea down in less than five minutes, well almost all of them. Yuuri was applauding just so he wouldn't be rude but the mention of this idea terrified him. Ever since he was a kid he hated those tests of courage and haunted houses, they scared him to death and since everyone has to participate in these events, he knew he would be a dead soul ascending to the heavens the moment he walks one step in!

Which was precisely why Phichit and Chris knew that this idea was perfect.

Having Viktor and Yuuri together while going through the test of courage will equal caring senior looking after and comforting his scared junior lover!

This plan was too perfect.

* * *

 **Yuuri: Oh God this might end badly**

 **Viktor: I can't wait to see the caring senior scene!**

 **Phichit: Me too!**

 **Chris: I still wanted them to make out**

 **Yurio: Gross *Turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review and we'll see you once Midnight survives her week of hell and sleep deprivation.**


	6. Chapter 6

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Viktor: *Looks around* Midnight isn't here again? I wonder if-**

 **Me: *bursts the door open, leaving splinters of it behind* I'M NOT DEAD, OKAY BARELY BUT I HAVE RETURNED FROM THE HELL HOLE OF FINALS! WHICH MEANS I HAVE MORE TIME FOR MY STORIES NOW!**

 **Just Another Writer: Awesome! Glad you survived ^.^**

 **Viktor: Damn it!**

 **Me: Hey! This is a fluff story, I don't see why you're upset -_-**

 **Yuuri: It's not that, he _accidentally_ looked through your script book of ideas and is not really looking forward to most of them. **

**Me: Omfg Viktor, *facepalms* You weren't supposed to see that**

 **Just Another Writer: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to remember that she does own the characters or anime even though its all of our dream too. Well except for an OC who is based on Viktor's worst rival/enemy.**

* * *

If Yuuri could, he would happily accept the fate of death and descend to the fiery depths of hell if it meant not going through the damn pole dancing lessons Minako-sensei set up. If it was ballet, he would be fine with that, the waltz even better, hell, even break dancing sounds way better than pole dancing up to this point! Unfortunately, he could not go give hell a visit so all he could do was walk with Phichit that Monday morning, his first day for that dreaded lesson one.

"You'll have so much fun Yuuri," Phichit reassured, gently patting his friend's back. "It won't be as scary as it sounds."

"Gee thanks, _okaa-san,_ " Yuuri sighed with sarcasm, pretty much not amused with how his friend was trying to cheer him up as they climbed up the first staircase that was leading them to Minako-sensei's dance studio. "I'm feeling so much better now."

"Glad I could help," Phichit smiled, making a thumbs up before pulling Yuuri closer to him for a quick selfie only to then gush over the new photo. "Oh, my little boy is growing up so fast. Soon you'll be going to a ton of midnight clubs for dances to seduce every man and woman who set their eyes on you, making them nosebleed to their ultimate death!"

Yuuri's face burned with red from his embarrassment before he decided to run ahead to get away from Phichit while shouting, "Shut up you pervert!"

"Yuuri~ wait for me!" Phichit cried out in a playful tone, picking up hi speed to catch up with him. "I'm supposed to be sending you off to your first day in your pole dancing lessons."

"Burn in hell!"

"I already tried that!"

* * *

Chris was standing in front of their dorm room door with a duffle bag hanging off his right should as he waved farewell to his roommate"Well Viktor, I'm off to my date with my friend the silver pole and seduce the living daylights out of everyone with my hot as hell legs and wonderful ass. You sure you don't want to join to watch me destroy everyone's innocence?"

"Perfectly," Viktor mumbled in his pillow, clearly still wanting to sleep while he held on to Makkachin in his arms. "Now go be the stripper you always wanted to be."

"But you'll pick me up once my lessons are over right?"

 _Good God is he serious? ...Need precious sleep..._ "What am I? Your father," Viktor groaned, still not making any movement to change the position he was in. "I'm sure you can find your way to class by yourself, you're a big boy."

That was when Chris gasped, "Viktor, don't tell me you're into the whole ' _Daddy'_ kink! You could have told me, I would have happily let you give me a good spanking."

A giant textbook was sent flying towards him.

* * *

"Good morning everyone, I see everyone made it with all the pride they have left for these lessons," Minako addressed the line of future pole dancers who all had red faces with the exception of Chris, who was just beaming with excitement. "So before we do anything, I'd like to introduce a new transfer student who was chosen to join our lessons and will be introduced in the junior homeroom but might as well introduce her anyway." She turned to the direction where the studio closet was and called out, "You can come join us now!"

The closet door opened to reveal the new junior student who had dark raven hair that was tied in a braid with a gold ribbon holding it together with gray eyes and she was dressed in the black leotard and tights as everyone else. She made a quick bow while introducing herself to everyone, "Hello, I'm Sai Chihoko, but you can address me as Chihoko. I'm fromTokyo and I really hope we all can get along."

"Oh so you're from Japan like Yuuri," Guang-Hong smiled as he pointed to Yuuri. "Have you heard of Hasetsu? That's where Yuuri's family from."

"Why yes, in fact, I used to to be in the same daycare class with him before I moved," Chihoko replied, winking at Yuuri who could stare at her in confusion. "But I'm pretty sure the poor guy forgot since I accidentally hit his head with the ball a little too much back in the day."

"Oh, now I remember," Minako-sensei realized, smirking at the fond memory, "Poor kid wouldn't stop babbling random words."

"C-Can we please stop talking about that," Yuuri yelped, not really fond of the fact that now everyone was talking about him and his childhood back in Hasetsu but he wouldn't lie...He did get hit in the head too many times that he was guilty of forgetting most of those memories. "We should really get back to the lessons."

"Wanting to learn how to seduce your audience already Yuuri?" Minako grinned while Yuuri was turning red at that accusation. "Patience, you'll have your chance to shine in the pole soon enough."

"That's not what I meant!"

Chris watched with interest at the new girl, but mainly how her cheeks suddenly had a light shade of red blush when her eyes landed on Yuuri every five seconds when she took her place in the line everyone else was standing in. At first, he really didn't pay any mind to this because no one couldn't handle Yuuri's adorable face without going into a blushing mess! However, when Minako mentioned to the group that everyone has to be partnered up, he saw that it wasn't just some new girl.

"Minako-sensei, I'd like to be partnered with Yuuri!" Chihoko requested with her hand raised to the air.

 _Damn, I can't have that happening!_ Chris was quick to jump in front of Chihoko while exclaiming, "I already called dibs on Yuuri before the lesson started ma'am! I think Chihoko would be better off with Sara!"

"Sorry you two, but I already have the list of you partnered up already," Minako-sensei smirked, holding up a clipboard with the list already as she read the first pair she had listed, "Huh, well it looks like Chris is paired with Yuuri. Chihoko, you're paired with Yuri Plisetsky. Now no more distractions, time for lesson one beginning with stretches to strengthen your core and legs-"

While Minako was beginning the lesson Chris and Chihoko were glaring knives at each other, leaving everyone else oblivious to their action.

...

"Hey, Yuuri want me to help you with the stretches?" Chris asked during their stretch break.

Before Yuuri could answer, Chihoko came rushing to them, shoving Chris to the side as she offered her help, "How about I help you Yuuri? You know I'm the most flexible person in the universe!"

"But he's not your partner," Chris hissed, clearly telling her to back off.

"And? We're on break," Chihoko retorted, not giving a damn at the glare Chris was sending her. "You can't always be his partner for long."

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

Yuuri once, then twice with confusion as to what was going on until he got up and responded to both of them, "Thanks for the offers but I think I'll go stretch with Guang-Hong over there." With that, he was gone to the other side of the studio.

...

"Yuuri, do you think you'd like to join me for lunch?" Chihoko asked with hope when the lessons were near the end. "We could catch up on the time we lost."

"Oh well-"

"Actually, Chihoko," Chris interrupted Yuuri as he glared right back that the evil eyes Chihoko was sending him. "I was just going to invite Yuuri to help me with a few projects since my study partner is out sick today."

"Please, as if Yuuri would waste his time with you," Chihoko chuckled, "Besides I asked him first."

"But he's my kohai so since I'm his senpai, senpai's are always the top priority," Chris countered, placing his hand on Yuuri's shoulder, who just looked just as oblivious to their behavior, wondering what has gone into them!

Before Chihoko could say her counterpoint, Yuuri shoved Chris's hand off his shoulder as he moved away from the two, "Actually you two, I already have to help Mr. Celestino with some classroom things so you two are more than welcome to keep each other company." With that, he left them alone as he marched his way to having a conversation with Guang-Hong, Yurio, and Sara.

...

"Yuuri~ Do you think you could walk me to my classes, since I'm kinda new and all," Chihoko requested but was shoved to the side when Chris came charging in.

"Actually Yuuri, I was hoping if you and Phichit would walk with me and Viktor to class!"

Unfortunately, Yuuri was already racing out of the studio with Phichit running after him, leaving the two to stand there in shock while Viktor, who actually came to pick up Chris, only watched with confusion, oblivious to what was going on.

* * *

"Who the hell is Chihoko?" Phichit gasped during lunch, nearly choking on with the rice he was eating from his bento Yuuri made him.

"A potential threat for our mission," Chris muttered, glaring at his sandwich as if it was said threat. "She wouldn't stop staring at Yuuri throughout the whole lesson, insisting on helping him and always blushing mess. They knew each other when they were in daycare so that gives her the motives."

"Sounds like she has it bad for him," Georgi commented while he took a bite from Phichit's bento since he already finished his lunch but was still hungry. "She might never leave Yuuri alone and court him!"

"Damn it, we have to watch out for her during our plans," Phichit sighed, he wasn't liking how this new girl could be a threat to their plans1 If she had a crush on Yuuri then surely she would be Viktor's love rival for sure! If not what if Viktor sees her hanging out with Yuuri too much!? He could just let them be and never make the moves on Yuuri! The results will be disastrous! "We can't let her stall Viktuuri! We need Viktuuri to be canon no matter what, if she is an enemy to crush then we must do so with precision and speed!"

"We have the Halloween even coming up," Georgi piped up with hope. "Having those two together during the test of courage can show her who's really the prince in shining armor for Yuuri."

"YOU GUYS SHIP VIKTUURI TOO!?"

The trio jumped at the new feminine voice that was coming from behind them as they turned around at once only to gasp in shock to see who was the one who shouted in the first place.

" **CHIHOKO!?"**

* * *

 **Me: yes...I INCLUDED CHIHOKO CUZ OF THE YURI ON STAGE EVENT INCIDENT!**

 **Viktor: NOT CHIHOKO! DAMN THAT CURSED EX WHO DOESN'T DESERVE MY FIANCE! YUURI IS MINE!**

 **Yuuri: Viktor, Chihoko is not a real person -_-**

 **Just Another Wrter: This is genius, she ships Viktuuri, this will be fun to see**

 **Phichit: I have a pretty good feeling what might happen next now ^_^**

 **Yurio: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review to see what happens next for our team of matchmakers and if Chihoko will be their ally or enemy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Viktor: *hissing* Chihoko is the enemy! Kill her with holy water! She must not come near my Yuuri!**

 **Yuuri: You're being over dramatic again -_-**

 **Viktor: AM NOT!**

 **Me: Shut up Viktor, this is a fluff story after all so no dramatic of angst...*whispers* unfortunately**

 **Viktor: BURN HER!**

 **Just Another Wrter: Oh boy someone please go ahead and say the disclaimers already.**

 **Chris:*turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to remember that she does own the characters or anime except for an OC who is based on Viktor's worst rival/enemy.**

* * *

"CHIHOKO!?"

Georgi nearly choked in horror to see that the girl they were talking about was standing right behind them with her arms crossed expecting an answer. Meanwhile, Chris and Phichit just started with their mouths agape at what they just heard come out of Chihoko in the first place!

"Answer me already you idiots," She huffed, mainly glaring at Chris, "Do you guys ship Viktuuri too?"

Phichit finally broke their silence and answered as honestly as he could despite how shook he was. "We don't just ship Viktuuri, my fellow classmate..." He then got up with his fist pumped up to the air, "We're on the mission to make this sacred ship sail and become canon! And if you have a crush on Yuuri then I'm sorry but we cannot allow you to disrupt this ship!"

Chihoko blinked once, then twice before she began to laugh so hard that she fell on the grass and held on to her side. Chris, Georgi, and Phichit only watched with blank expressions, confused as to what was so hilarious to her. It took a while before she finally caught her breath as she pointed to Chris with her starry light eyes, "I have no crush on Yuuri whatsoever! I already have a boyfriend back in Tokyo anyway but I thought it was Chris who had the crush on Yuuri since he's always coming near him and giving him offers to falter my offers."

"Then how come you gave him those offers and always blushing whenever you look at him?" Chris questioned, unwilling to believe a single word this girl says unless he had proof.

That was when Chihoko dug in her school bag and pulled out a notebook that was wrapped in chains with a lock at the center as she smirked, "Because it's hard to look at Yuuri and not think about him being together with Viktor Nikiforov, I met him when his family came to visit Yuuri's family when we still kids. But what really got me to set sail in their ship was when the three of us had to take a nap in the family garden and I just watched how adorable those two were together sleeping on top of each other. It was too adorable to resist and that led me to begin the life of Viktuuri shipper" Digging in her school bag again, she pulled out an old photo which showed a toddler version of Yuuri sleeping and cuddling with toddler Viktor under the shade of a cherry blossom tree!

Phichit's eyes widened at the picture as he soon found himself on his knees practically worshipping her at this point. "Where were you in our lives, bless you oh great and powerful Viktuuri goddess!"

"Okay, but what's in that notebook?" Chris pointed to the notebook that had the chains, "Those are an awful lot of chains to have wrapped around it."

Chihoko was hesitant but she finally pulled out a key and opened the lock so she could open the book to flip through the pages while showing Chris who was grinning stupidly while turning red. "I'm a manga artist and I've been drawing those two together for some time including their hot bodies in R-rated scenes so that was why I was blushing because I kept thinking of new pages to draw!"

Phichit and Georgi both turned red at the thought of what might those drawings consist of since Chris gasped and nudged Chihoko when he saw the next few pages of the book, "Oh my you naughty girl you drew them in bondage kink!"

"Yes," She shut her book and rewrapped it in its chains before locking it. "If Yuuri, Viktor, or anyone else sees this then surely they'd burn my precious drawings."

"Don't worry about anything, your little secret is safe with us!" Chris grinned, still feeling a little steamy at the images he saw. Then he was on his knees, bowing down to Chihoko to worship her. "We've been blessed oh mighty powerful and sinful goddess of Viktuuri join us on our mission to bring those two together to fall in love and bring your visions to life in the future!"

"That depends, what do you have that can possibly beat my works of art," Chihoko insisted.

When Phichit showed her all the pictures of their progress especially when Viktor and Yuuri were on top of each other after falling again, her face turned hot and red as a tomato and ended up bowing down to the three boys. "I accept your invitation to make Viktuuri canon, you three are gods of Viktuuri just pulling the strings and bringing them closer and closer without them realizing! What's next in your plan, I will be willing to do anything to make sure they get together!"

That was when Chris made a sly grin when a plan was being created in his mysterious mind, "Actually Chihoko, you just might be the ticket to give our Viktor a little nudge to speed things up a bit."

"Oh, my, " Chihoko gasped with delight, smirking devilishly when she realized just what Chris wanted her to do. "We're giving Viktor a rival to go against aren't we?"

* * *

Halloween couldn't have come any faster than it did, every passing lesson for those pole dancing classes Minako-sensei taught, the quicker Yuuri rushed out of those lessons with Phichit to avoid seeing Viktor. Much to Phichit, Chris, Chihoko, and Georgi's disappointment, and secretly Viktor. But now the Halloween event has finally come, the school was prepared for the ultimate Test of Courage with volunteer students dressed up as ghosts and other scary creatures to scare the living daylight out of the students who were gathering in the courtyard in the middle of the night with only the field lights on willing to take on the haunted place. Everyone else was wandering throughout the rest of the campus where the other Halloween contributions other classes made to make it look more like a festival instead of something scary.

Mr. Celestino, the physical education teacher was the lead teacher of the event who stepped on the stage set up and grabbed the microphone to explain the rules and greet the eager students, "Good evening everyone, welcome to our annual Halloween Event and as you can see, you who have come to participate are standing in front of the school where the Test of Courage will be held. You all are going to be split up into teams and go in two teams at a time. You'll go inside the school and sign each of your names in the chalkboards in as many classrooms are you can before you too scared and run out the school. Our hidden judges will count how many classrooms you signed your names on and once all the teams go have gone through the school, we'll determine who's the winning team." He then gestured the chalkboard that was standing behind him with names for the teams written down already! "Our event helpers have gathered all of your names when you were entering and as you can see, you're already split into your teams of six so find your team and get ready because Red and Blue Team are up first in twenty minutes!"

"Phichit why did I let you convince me to come?" Yuuri sighed to himself, trying his best not to look so afraid despite how loud those terrified screams of the first teams were coming from the school. He had to remind himself to kill Phichit for leaving him alone and to make matters worse, he was in a team consisted of Viktor, Chihoko, Yurio, Otabek, and Chris. It was just a disaster waiting to happen he was sure, not sure how it be a disaster but seeing the tension between Chris and Chihoko one their first pole dancing lesson was enough to stir something up.

"It's going to be okay Yuuri," Viktor reassured when he approached the junior from behind him, making him slightly jump in surprise. "The school is just going to be dark and full of volunteer students in costumes. And I'll be more than willing to-OUCH!"

Chihoko interrupted him since she stepped on his foot while turning her attention to Yuuri, wearing her reassuring smile, "Yeah there's absolutely nothing to be afraid of and if you want I can protect you Yuuri from the scary ghosts and monsters in there."

"Huh?" Viktor gasped in horror as if it was the worse suggestion ever, stepping forward to shove Chihoko a bit so it looks like an accident. "Sorry but I think you'll just end up getting scared yourself, so best bet to let me protect Yuuri."

"We'll see pretty boy," Chihoko smirked.

Seeing how they glared at each other was enough to convince Yuuri that disaster was definitely going to happen tonight.

* * *

 **Viktor: It's on Chihoko! I SHALL OVERCOME HER!**

 **Yuuri: Viktor, Chihoko isn't a real person and she's just a damn OC midnight created**

 **Phichit: Yes! Jealous Viktor here we come!**

 **Yurio: *turnins to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review, favorite and follow to see what happens next between the first rival battle between Viktor and Chihoko(even though she's just acting).**


	8. Chapter 8

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Viktor: I WILL OVERCOME CHIHOKO IN THIS CHAPTER JUST YOU WAIT! YUURI IS MY FUTURE HUSBAND TO BE AND WE'LL EAT KATSUDON FOR THE REST OF LIVES AND KEEP CHIHOKO FAR AWAY!**

 **Yuuri: Great Midnight, you got him screaming again -_-**

 **Me: Not my fault he's too extra**

 **Yurio: You can't argue with that.**

 **Viktor: HEY! NO FAIR!**

 **Yuuri: Viktor you can't argue with us about this, you know you're extra.**

 **Viktor: So cruel *in tears***

 **Me: It's truth Viktor, _cough_ yuri _cough_ onstage _cough_ nakedon _cough_ roof _cough_**

 **Viktor: THAT WAS ONE TIME!**

 **Phichit: Oh the whole Chihoko incident was the best! I still got pictures!*turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to remember that she does NOT own the characters or anime except for an OC who is based on Viktor's worst rival/enemy.**

* * *

"NEXT UP IS TEAM EROS VS TEAM AGAPE!"

"Looks like we're up Yuuri as team Eros," Viktor smiled, completely oblivious to how Yuuri was beginning to shake just at the thought of what is waiting for him within the dark hallways of the school. "We're going to be okay, Senpai is here to protect you all."

"Y-Yeah," Yuuri nodded, trying his best to shallow that childish and yet adorable fear.

"Nothing to be scared about Yuuri, you'll be okay as long as you stick with me," Chihoko reassured, putting her arm over Yuuri's shoulder to pull him closer to her. "I'll even protect pretty boy over there when he gets scared."

"Is that a challenge Chihoko?" Viktor hissed, glaring right at Chihoko who was glaring right back at him. Within seconds, he placed his arms around both of them as he smiled venomously towards the female, gently directing them towards the entrance their team was going to starting in."Then let's get inside, shall we! I'm sure we have nothing to be afraid of. Senpai is here to protect everyone."

"Sure, when your dog figures skates," Chihoko chuckled, knowing very well that she was slowly pushing Viktor's buttons.

"Isn't anyone else questioning the team names Mr. Celestino keeps coming up with?" Yurio sighed since no one else paid attention to his comment except for Otabek who raised his hand to confirm that his boyfriend wasn't the only one questioning the naming process. So with a heavy sigh, they along with Chris followed the trio to enter the dark, surprisingly foggy school building creaking with tricks. Thankfully, they were given flashlights to light their way through and so far only a few teams managed to get their names written on a chalkboard for one class.

"Time for Operation: Caring Senpai," Chris gushed in silence so no one would hear him as the group began to walk down the hallway where the library and gym changing rooms were. There were fog everywhere that was probably created by fog machines, realistic spiders webs with giant plastic spiders on them, bats hanging on a string, even glowing electric candlesticks that were hanging from strings as well.

"See Yuuri, everything here is fake, nothing to be afraid of," Viktor reassured after noticing how pale Yuuri turned at the sight of the scenery.

"Oh really Viktor, then how about we make things interesting?" Chihoko smirked and before Viktor could ask her how she answered that beforehand, "The first one to get scared and scream will be the winner's servant for the rest of the night! The winner is the one who hasn't screamed yet or who screams last."

Viktor wasted no time shaking her hand to agree with those terms,"Deal!"

"Are we seriously doing this?" Yuuri squeaked as he managed to pry himself out of their hands to stick with Yurio and Otabek.

"No, I think this is only between those two," Otabek reassured calmly as they stopped by the first classroom. So far they haven't encountered any students dressed up in costumes but the first room door was closed shut with caution tape strapped around it like an 'X'. "Well, this is the first class."

"I'll open it," Yurio volunteered, standing up straight to make him look taller definitely not trying to prove that he was brave even though he was scared because he was totally not scared. With ease, he opened the door, which for some reason creaked very loudly probably from the lack of oil that the wedges probably need, yeah, that was probably it! However, the moment he opened the door, a headless man jumped right in front of them moaning in pain with fake blood coating the handkerchief where the head was gone!

Chris was expecting both Yuris' to scream bloody murder from the scene but he already saw how Viktor took the liberty to shield Yuuri's eyes from the sight by covering the boy's eyes with his sweater while muttering, "Nothing to see here Yuuri dear, you just enjoy the company of my sweater and everything will be alright!" On cue, he pulled Yuuri into an embrace despite not seeing the confused junior's face that was still covered, using his hands to pat the little bundle of confusement.

 _Damn it Viktor, you're taking the whole Caring Senpai way too far..._ Chris heavily sighed while Chihoko just facepalmed at the sight. Just when he thought that Viktor wouldn't get any more extra than he has, this is a new level of extra!

However, as for the other Yuri, he was just stood there with his eyes wide and face turned completely pale at the sight but the boy didn't scream. Oh no, instead Yurio grabbed the first thing he could get his hands on which happened to be a random broom that was supposed to belong to a witch painting and without hesitation, hit the headless student with full force! Viktor and Chihoko's eyes must have popped out of their sockets at the sight, Yuuri couldn't see what was going on, Otabek remained emotionless as ever, and the headless student was sent flying across the room and crashing into the wall!

 _Oh crap, I forgot!_ Chris felt the cold sweat run down when Yurio dropped the broomstick and entered the room in silence with Otabek following him with a thumbs up while whispering that everything was okay. _Yurio attacks anything scary even if it's behind a screen! He can create a weapon out of anything and use it to advantage, damn it could this get any worse?_

"There I got our names signed, let's go to the next classroom!" Yurio demanded while Otabek was at the other side of the room checking on the headless student that had to suffer through the impact.

"Yura, you're right, he doesn't need to go to the hospital."

...

"Whoops, my hands slipped," Chihoko gasped when she _accidentally_ sent the sweater covering Yuuri's eyes flying across the hallway to disappear into the darkness and fake bushes that were covered in the dust and cobwebs. Needless to say, Viktor wasn't at all pleased and just when Yuuri was about to reach out to grab it, the bushes began to move so he wasted no time abandoning the sweater. And by abandoning, I meant he froze in the spot on the verge of freaking out until Chihoko was quicker than Viktor to drag Yuuri away from the spot while kicking the sweater further away.

"You did that on purpose," Viktor hissed quietly so Yuuri wouldn't hear.

"Now, now Viktor, you mustn't hiss like that or you'll scare Yuuri into thinking there are more monsters," Chihoko smirked, completely ignoring how Yuuri was already protesting to that accusation.

"I think the only monster here is the one holding him," Viktor offered, earning a glare from her when she released the tight hold on Yuuri since the poor junior was running out of the air to breathe!

...

They were lucky to get to the next classroom despite getting interrupted by more students in costumes who unfortunately suffered the grim fate of facing Yurio's violent tactics of handling scary things!

Thank God they were the last teams.

They could hear the horrified screams of terror echoing all over the school coming from the other team as Yuuri subconsciously grabbed Viktor's arm to calm his nerves much to Viktor's, Chris's, and secretly Chihoko's delight as well. The only downside for Chris and Chihoko was that the two targets weren't making any eye contact or attempt to make this romantic! In fact, the two were feeling more awkward along with the exception of Yuuri who was feeling terrified at the same time when the radioed sounds of moaning, the clattering of chains, bones cracking, and ghost were being echoed!

"I'm not scared!" Yurio squeaked while holding onto Otabek's arms when they were on their way to the fourth classroom, they were actually very surprised that they made it this far!

"I know Yura," Otabek nodded, despite how much Yurio was trembling.

...

"Will you two just shut up," Yurio growled, starting to get annoyed with how Chihoko and Viktor were pestering each other after going through most of the classes in the school and beating the lights out of any student who terrified him. He was watching how Chihoko was taking Yuuri into her arms, stealing several hugs from Viktor whenever Yuuri got scared to make silent screams and turn to Viktor who happily comforted him. "The pig is doing alright even if he just cries but at least didn't scream or run away. We only have one more classroom to write our names in and that's Minako-sensei's." He was speaking the truth since there were some points of their little adventure when Yuuri would be in tears out of total fear and his anxiety getting the best of him but that only triggered the protective instincts of Viktor which led to competition with Chihoko.

Too bad Chris doesn't feel the same way since he was happily cheering Chihoko on when she managed to trigger Viktor's jealous side to make the trip interesting. He was secretly taking pictures of Phichit since the poor hamster boy was dragged to cafeteria duty.

The group finally arrived at Minako-sensei's classroom, they knew the other team was probably outside from being too scared to move on so they were determined to win this Test of Courage, but only Yuuri just wanted to get over with it. Otabek cautiously opened the door of the classroom, so far no surprise, trick, or trap was set off as they walked into the room to see it completely dark with only small amounts of candles lit on the teacher's desk that allowed light to reflect on the chalkboard. Just before any of them could write their names, they suddenly heard a gust of wind howl across the room and a high pitched giggly voice chant:

" _You're doomed!"_

Viktor suddenly felt something tugging the back of his shirt as they all turned around only to see a female student dressed exactly like the demon child Sadako, with a white dress tattered and smeared with blood while she was holding a knife. Thankfully she was spared from Yurio's violent acts but one look at her appearance caused all the colors on the group's faces to instantly vanish without a sign of return" Within seconds, the entire school campus could hear the blood-curdling shrieking of three students all at the same time!

The chalkboard was left forgotten as the classroom door was burst open with those three students rushed out and ran for their dear lives while screaming like there was no tomorrow, leaving the rest of the group to remain in the room with the Sadako cosplayer. The three who were screaming and running for their lives were Chris, Viktor, and Chihoko, leaving behind Yuuri, Otabek, and Yurio. Unfortunately, being in such a rush, the three didn't realize that they lost their acknowledgment that all the scary stuff in the school was fake since the more ghosts, bats, glowing evil pumpkins, and goblins that appeared out of nowhere from every corner, ceiling, and wall, only made the shrieking worse!

Meanwhile, back in the classroom, still in the shocked horror of seeing the hideous cosplay of the demon child only made Yurio and Otabek freeze without any idea on what to do until they heard a loud _THUMP!_

"What was that?" Yurio didn't know who he was asking but when he and Otabek turned around to see what caused the noise, to their utter disbelief, there laying unconscious on the floor looking as white as snow was Yuuri! "Oh shit, Yuuri fainted!"

From all the time spent holding in the urge to scream and cry out loud while trying to not allow his anxiety get the best of him, seeing Sadako so close to them was enough to finally trigger Yuuri's senses to send him to the unconscious realms. So there he was, laying on the ground partly unconscious while mumbling random words every two seconds, "It was Sadako...Oh, I'm not afraid...Not afraid at all...I like katsudon..."

"We're going to have to take him to the nurse," Otabek simply stated as he walked forward to grab Yuuri, lift him up, and carry him on his back. The person cosplaying as Sadako tried to rush in help but he shook his head at her. "Sorry, I know you want to help him but I don't think it'll be a good idea for him to repeatedly see your scary self more than he can handle." He was finally heading to the door with Yurio trailing right behind him before he turned to the person cosplaying as Sadako, giving them a thumbs up, "Thanks for the scare Yuuko, hope you have a good evening."

On cue, Yuuko pulled off the wig and waved farewell to the trio, or the duo that was still conscious. "No problem, but just make sure Yuuri gets better."

"Not a problem," Otabek reassured and with that, he and Yurio simply walked out of the room with Yuuri on his back as they headed towards the exit to get to the nurse who was outside with her little tent by the festival. The chalkboard was still empty.

* * *

 **Me: Daw such a shame**

 **Yurio: AHAHA *laughing* that was priceless!**

 **Viktor: No fair! I'm sorry Yuuri, I shouldn't have left you alone!**

 **Yuuri: It's just a story Viktor, Sadako doesn't scare me you know -_-**

 **Phichit: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review to get the new chapters coming up! Also if you haven't seen or noticed yet, Midnight uploaded a new story called "Two Worlds" which is a fairy AU with Otayuri so it would mean a lot to her if you check that out too! See ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: GUESS WHO IS FINALLY FREE FROM THE CHAINS OF HIGH SCHOOL FOR SUMMER VACATION!**

 **Viktor: I'M SO SORRY YUURI! I DIDN'T MEAN TO LEAVE YOU ALONE WITH SADAKO! *hugging Yuuri and ignoring me***

 **Me: Rude -_-**

 **Yuuri: Viktor stop it already, I told you that it was just Yuuko dressed in a costume, now stop hugging me...Running...Out...Of air...**

 **Yuuko: Oh my Viktor, you're so emotional.**

 **Yurio: He's just extra.**

 **Viktor: HEY! NO FAIR!**

 **Me: Viktor you can't argue with us about this, you know you're extra.**

 **Viktor: *deceased***

 **Phichit: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to remember that she does NOT own the characters or anime except for an OC who is based on Viktor's worst rival/enemy.**

* * *

"PLEASE FORGIVE US YUURI!"

Yuuri was just expecting to wake up back in his bed with Vicchan in his dorm room but inside he was in the infirmary tent laying in one of those beds only to wake up and see both Viktor and Chihoko shouting apologies while holding enormous amounts of flowers and candy! At first, he was confused when he woke up until he remembered why he was here in the first place... _I fainted..._ He simply remembered with so much disappointment. _Someone was dressed as Sadako and I fainted, instead of screaming, I fainted...I'm so stupid._

"We didn't mean to leave you all alone with that demon girl!" Viktor repeated, bowing down on the ground while chanting his apology over and over!

"Yeah, but it was totally Viktor's fault for running away first!" Chihoko insisted, earning a glare from Viktor right from the spot. She just whispered with a smug look at him, "You can't deny it Viktor, you totally screamed like a banshee and left poor Yuuri all alone just to save your sorry butt."

"Last I checked, you also got scared, screamed, and left Yuuri alone while running away," Viktor hissed back, making the atmosphere in the room getting a little too tense despite Chihoko being the one acting.

"But you were the first to run away."

"Excuse me but I didn't think I heard you correctly," Viktor whispered back. "I was so sure you meant that you were the one who ran off scared first."

"What?" Chihoko chuckled, getting up from her bowing stance as Viktor followed, both glaring the daylights of one another. "You must be mistaken Viktor, I was positive that you were the one went first."

"Oh really? Want to say that to my face Chihoko?"

"I would, but I all I see is the very definition of cowardliness and I would rather not have any of that brushed onto me," Chihoko smirked, noticing how there was a little steam coming out from Viktor's head.

"Why you-"

 _Weren't they supposed to unnecessarily apologize?_ Yuuri thought to himself awkwardly, staring blankly at the junior and senior going into an argument over who got more scared in the Test of Courage. _This is getting too much, I just want to go back to my dorm room and sleep...I think it's best if I call it a night if I'm quick enough then maybe I can go back without getting caught..._

"Will you two just shut up already!" Yurio growled, pretty much ready to murder one of two if it wasn't for Otabek holding him back. "You both left at the same time so you both can share the blame for leaving us behind in the first place!"

"At least we still won the event Yura," Otabek tried to switch to a different topic which wasn't a lie. Despite seeing Viktor, Chris, and Chihoko running as far from the school and the area where the event was hosted, their team still won passes that allowed them to get the stuff on sale in the festival for free before Otabek and Yurio had to hurry off to get Yuuri to the infirmary tent. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough for Yurio to be pleased with since they were so close to having their names signed in every classroom, they just needed that one classroom.

"I guess you're right," Yurio surprisingly agreed, probably because it was his boyfriend's birthday so he was trying to control his temper for his sake.

Chris sighed as he stood at the entrance of the tent watching chaos beginning to appear until he suddenly felt two strong pairs of arms drag him out without anyone noticing as he was pulled to the side! To his surprise, it was Phichit and Georgi who were the ones who pulled him into the shadows behind the tent while they listened to Chihoko and Viktor still debating.

"What happened Chris?" Phichit whined as he held up a handful of already fine print photos of Viktor and Yuuri holding on to each other, not to mention the moments when the senior was a stare off with Chihoko. "There should have been sparks being flown around at the very end and them being more closer!"

"I'm sorry, I thought Viktor wasn't afraid of anything and wouldn't get scared by Yuuko dressed as Sadako," Chris sighed with defeat but tried to lighten their mood since their main objective was a bust which was to get Yuuri and Viktor to arrange a date since it always happens to their past targets. Through experiencing being scared out of their minds, the targets would always admire the brave one's courage and then it would lead to an awkward arrangement of meeting up some time which is considered a date. "But Chihoko was playing her part very well that I was nearly fooled myself."

"But Chris, knowing Yuuri he probably wants to go back to our dorm room right now," Phichit explained and had to further expand on it when he got confused expressions from the two students. "Meaning he'll avoid Viktor because he'll be too embarrassed from fainting today and it'll drive them apart with no hope of Viktuuri ever being canon!"

"No, it can't end now!" Georgi gasped in horror. "Not after we just began and had process growing between them!"

"We're going to need to act fast," Chris concluded, feeling the pressure now. "We're going to have to tell Chihoko and-

"Hold on!" Chihoko's voice interrupted as the trio turned their attention to the tent where she was still in. "We made that deal about the first to scream was supposed to be the servant of the winner for the rest of the night!"

"So you admit you screamed first?" Viktor smirked in triumph but it was extinguished when she shook her head.

"Not a damn chance Nikiforov," She responded, much to his disappointment.

"Then what-"

"Like Yurio said, we both screamed at the same time and left poor Yuuri alone making us both the losers and him the winner since he technically didn't scream in the Test of Courage not to mention that Otayuri and Chris were part of the bet," Chihoko explained, ignoring the demands from the couple about how she knew their ship name while she was walking up to Yuuri as she wrapped her arms around him and pointed to Viktor. "Meaning you, Chris, and I are their servants for the rest of this night, taking them out for the rest of the night, together or as an entire group whatever but we're taking Yuuri out. Think of it as our way to make up for leaving him all alone with the scary demon child."

"What?" Yuuri squeaked out, trying to process what Chihoko was talking about!

"That's brilliant Chihoko!" Viktor raised for the first time, his eyes glowing at this suggestion. Until he realized that he was going to have to share Yuuri with her the rest of the night along with Chris, Yurio, and Otabek, meaning less alone time for him! "Wait-"

"And since we're a large group," Chihoko continued, cutting out of Viktor statement, she rushed to Yurio's and Otabek's side, placing both her arms around them with glee, "Chris and I will gladly be Otayuri's servants tonight and you can be Yuuri's servant! Okay, pretty boy?"

"Sure," Viktor responded, as calmly as he could be without exploding into rays of sunshine on the spot.

"A-Are you guys serious?" Yuuri stuttered, feeling his face turn red with heat!

"Beka and I don't need servants!" Yurio protested, shoving Chihoko off as he grumbled while he and Otabek left the tent, "Since we're the winners and you're our servants then I command you to leave me and Beka alone for the rest of the night!" And with that, they were gone, nowhere to be seen again.

"With pleasure!" Chihoko smirked as she ran out of the tent, ignoring the shocked looks of Yuuri, and Viktor, who felt as though he was the one who was scammed into facing punishment! Not that he was complaining, as long as she was out of the way then there was no way he could pass on a chance like this! Meanwhile, Chihoko walked out of the tent, she headed to the spot where Phichit, Chris, and Georgi were listening from, their expressions of shock staring back at her.

"We have ourselves a Viktuuri date to watch...What can I say? I'm a natural at improvising and I don't make bets for nothing," She winked and within seconds, all three of the boys were on their knees, bowing continuously at her as they chanted with joy:

"Oh, great beautiful wise goddess Chihoko! You have blessed and saved us once more, we're not worthy of such brilliance and bountiful bread you have given us!"

...

"So Yuuri I guess it's just us again huh?" Viktor smiled as Yuuri pulled the blanket he had to cover his blushing mess of a face.

"Y-Yeah I guess so..." He mumbled, not sure how to feel at the situation as he finally decided to put the blanket down to get up from the bed he was laying on for far too long. "So, should we get going then?"

Viktor was still standing as he bowed down then took Yuuri's left hand to plant a soft kiss on it, "As you wish, Master."

And that was how Viktor spent the first ten minutes of their _date_ running after an embarrassed cherry glowing faced Yuuri to catch up with him to begin their night hanging out in the festival while shouting apologies and begging him to slow down. They only went to the festival to get come candied apples and ended up walking back to the dorm rooms since Yuuri, well more like Viktor, insisted on going back to rest up for a very hectic night.

Despite their small moment ending within a half hour, the Viktuuri matchmakers were more than satisfied with what they have seen and taken so many pictures of.

* * *

 **Me: Welp that was just another day of Viktuuri for us folks!**

 **Viktor: Okay, at least me and Yuuri went on a date without Chihoko! That makes Viktor 1 and Chihoko 0!**

 **Yuuri: Viktor we're literally engaged -_-**

 **Phichit: Oh man Chihoko is already an excellent member to our Viktuuri fan club and matchmakers! Midnight thank you for creating such an amazing character!**

 **Chris: Bless your existence and imagination Midnight sensei!**

 **Me: Aw shucks guys ^.^**

 **Viktor: HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN "HEARTS OF ICE" AND "ONLY YOU" AND NOW "TWO WORLDS!" THAT USED TO BE TITLED "THE FAIRY AND THE HUNTER"!?**

 **Yurio: But apparently this story makes up for all that *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review to see a new chapter and to check out the Otayuri story now called "Two Worlds" to give it the reviews it needs**


	10. Chapter 10

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: A NEW CHAPTER WITH SPECIAL SURPRISE FOR OUR DEAR YUURI!**

 **Yuuri: Oh god I'm not looking forward to this, your surprises are just as bad as Viktors'**

 **Viktor: Hey!**

 **Yurio: Couldn't have said it better myself.**

 **Viktor: You two are so mean! I don't go that overboard on surprises!**

 **Yurio: Being naked on top of Hasetsu Castle -_-**

 **Viktor: IT WAS TO OVERCOME CHIHOKO!**

 **Phichit: Oh boy *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter, make sure remember that she does not own any of us or the anime except for the awesome Chihoko OC she created!**

 **Viktor: CHIHOKO IS NOT AWESOME SHE'S THE ENEMY!**

 **Yuuri: VIKTOR!**

* * *

The month of November was nearly done with only two weeks to go and by far progress between Viktor and Yuuri was slowly growing with every night they helped tutor one another. Not to mention that Yuuri was showing more progress on those pole dancing lessons much to Phichit's surprise but not enough to want to interact with Viktor when lessons begin and end. However, that afternoon Phichit was racing through the hallway to get outside in the spot where he emailed Chris, Georgi, and Chihoko to meet up with him the moment classes were over.

"Guy! I have a new idea for our favorite targets!" Phichit cheered when he got outside and finally arrived at the small team who were sitting on the grass playing with the fallen leaves before they looked up at him.

"New idea, this better be good Hamster boy," Chihoko sat up from laying down on the pile of leaves that she collected. "Viktor and Yuuri are getting nowhere other than cracking god awful jokes during their tutoring sessions, mostly from Viktor. Besides, I have a plan myself that I need your help with on anyway since it's almost Yuuri's birthday."

Phichit clapped his hands together in excitement, startling Chris, and Georgi, "HOW DID YOU KNOW WHAT MY PLAN WAS ABOUT?" He then shook his head to get back to being focused. "Nevermind, the point is, I just came back from taking to Yuuri's mom."

"You mean Mrs. Katsuki?" Georgi clarified, forgetting the fact that Phichit and Yuuri were close friends.

"Yes her, but anyway, I just came back from talking to her about Yuuri's surprise party," Phichit smiled as he pulled out a rolled up piece of paper to show the rest his drawn out plan. "And I volunteered the perfect person who would do the honors of hanging out with Yuuri the entire day to keep him away from the surprise until it's time for his party."

"No way!" Chihoko smirked while Georgi could only stare with his mouth wide open with disbelief. "You volunteered Viktor didn't you?"

The sly smirk on Phichit's face was evidence enough for them to know the answer.

"Well, bringing them together for a day on Yuuri's birthday is nice and all," Chihoko pretended to yawn until she opened her bookbag t reveal red ribbons inside it while she was making a devious smile, "But, I have a plan on how to get their day together started very soon."

One look at her plans and they knew they truly had a Viktuuri goddess.

* * *

 _Vicchan's licking me again..._ Yuuri's first thoughts were while he was still in the depths of his sleep, feeling the rough and wet surface continue to lick his face. So his first instinct was to wave the small furry intruder away as he mumbled, "Too early Vicchan...Go bother Phichit..."

Usually, that worked but for some reason, the licking continued.

"Not now Vicchan," Yuuri groaned, his eyes slowly opening, blinked a few times only to see that the room was still dark but he soon realized that he was laying on the floor and the poodle that was licking him wasn't Vicchan.

"M-Makkachin?" He stuttered in shock, terrified to even want to know if the huge poodle was indeed Makkachin but one lick was enough to convince him. _Why is Viktor's poodle in my room? Okay better yet, why am I sleeping on the floor...Unless..._ He froze for a moment, maybe even turned paler when he heard Vicchan making a small bark and sensing that something or someone was staring at him, not to mention that he saw an empty bed that definitely wasn't his own or even Phichits'! That wasn't it thought, he suddenly felt something irritating his left wrist as he lifted it up only to see that it was tied up really tight with a ribbon. But what made matters worse was that the moment he looked up, ocean blue eyes were staring right back him!

"V-Viktor?"

...

Viktor didn't think Makkachin was the type to lick him on a Saturday morning, especially when they have a routine that consisted of them sleeping the morning away so it confused him to realize that something was licking him. "Makkachin, it's Saturday...More sleep today until practice..." The licking still continued regardless of his statement he made already since Makkachin was usually the type who would sleep all die if he wanted to.

That was when the licking suddenly stopped, much to his relief until he felt another rough wet substance press against face! But that was when he realized that it was a wet nose of a poodle who was now sniffing him! "Makkachin no sniffing! I'm not your breakfast..."

He suddenly heard a small bark as he opened his eyes only to be greeted by a smaller poodle who was sniffing his hair. _Did Makkachin shrink to look like Yuuri's little poodle Vicchan?_ Viktor blinked once, then twice, he even rubbed his eyes to try to see if they weren't playing tricks on him. _OH MY GOD THIS ISN'T MAKKACHIN! HE REALLY IS VICCHAN!_ Before he could mutter a single word, he heard another familiar voice coming from the floor that surely didn't belong to Chris:

"M-Makkachin?"

 _That voice!_ Viktor paled, feeling cold sweat drop. _It couldn't be..._ The only way to find out was to get up and see the source of the voice himself but when he sat up on his bed, his eyes met adorable chocolate brown eyes.

Yuuri's adorable chocolate brown eyes!

"V-Viktor?!"

"Yuuri?"

 _About two seconds later..._

"AHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"WHAT AM I DOING IN YOUR ROOM!?"

"I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT! WAIT, ARE YOU WEARING RIBBONS!?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?"

"I DON'T KNOW! CHRIS, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

"IS YOUR HAND TIED UP TOO!?"

"YES! OH GOD WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!? ARE WE TIED TO EACH OTHER NOW?"

"PHICHIT!"

...

"Morning Yuuri!" Phichit cheered from the speakers of the phone Yuuri had near his ears. "I assume you just woke up, still feeling very tired, feeling pretty confused, and annoyed to see that I'm gone and that you're not in our dorm room. Not to mention that yours and Viktor's wrists are tied up with a string connecting you guys from separating with very strong ribbons that are tied up good that cannot be cut by scissors no matter how much you try. It's a little science specialty Chihoko and Georgi created and let me borrow for this wonder day. But on the bright side, I left Vicchan with you, his leash, some extra clothes for you, and let's not forget that Minako-sensei gave you the day off from the lessons. And let's not forget that you look absolutely adorable in these red ribbons while you were asleep that it should be illegal to be that cute."

"Phichit," Yuuri growled murderously that he could be mistaken for a demon at this point. Viktor, who was sitting next to him on the floor, felt cold sweat pour again as he made a mental note to not anger the adorable junior who ripped off the ribbons that were tied to him awhile ago after they calmed down...Almost.

"You really have to become a morning person Yuuri, it'll do you wonders on your attitude," Phichit carried on, clearly ignoring the growing anger that was boiling inside his friend. "You might scare your temporary roommate of the day slash helper with the list of chores your mom sent you to do. That and you have to go to Figure Skating club without me but I'm positive that your temporary roommate will give you great company."

"Where the hell are you Phishit?" Yuuri grumbled and if you look closely, you can see dark sparks of aura coming out of him to reveal the evil within him.

"Oh yeah so Chris, Chihoko, and I have a last minute project that we have to work on so we're busy all day," Phichit explained, ignoring the name change Yuuri made in the same murderous tone. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot to mention that I stole both of your ID cards, and keys to your parent's place so you have zero access to any school building except for the skating rink since Yakov gave us keys to the place anyway. Your mom also said she and the rest of the family are out for today so you just have fun today. You should be lucky that the ribbon is very long to give you guys a good amount of space. Okay bye!"

"PHICHIT YOU BETTER NOT HANG UP UNTIL YOU GIVE ME AN EXPLANATION FOR ALL THIS!" Without a second to lose, Phichit quickly ended the call, leaving a very cranky Yuuri who is fighting the urge to throw his phone to the wall at the moment so all he could do was release a heavy sigh. He then turned to Viktor who was still mentally shivering at the fact that he had witnessed Yuuri at his worst and bowed down, "I'm so sorry for my friend's actions!"

"Oh no, no," Viktor sheepishly waved his hands to get Yuuri to stop apologizing, especially when it came to bowing on the ground. "It's alright Yuuri, we should have known that Phichit would do something like this, it's not your fault. There's really no need for apologies."

"Still, this is very embarrassing for you isn't it," Yuuri muttered, feeling his cheeks turn red.

"Not really, besides I think this is a fun way to start off a birthday," Viktor reassured with a smile as he stretched his hand out to offer assistance to help the birthday boy get up from the floor. "Shall we continue on your birthday and buy some takeout breakfast? My treat."

A pillow was thrown at Viktor's face along with Yuuri's reply who was hiding his red filled face in Vicchan's fur, "We don't really have a choice, you idiot!"

* * *

 **Me: Ahh matchmaking involving literally tying the string of fate to our lovers.**

 **Phichit: *applauds* You are truly a master of your art Midnight**

 **Viktor: I want to be chained to Yuuri too!**

 **Yuuri: Viktor no!**

 **Viktor: Viktor yes!**

 **Yurio: *rolls his eyes and turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to leave a ton of reviews for a new chapter and also, if you haven't already, make sure to read and review her other story "Two Worlds".**


	11. Chapter 11

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: A NEW CHAPTER AT LAST AFTER A LONG TIME FROM FAMILY VACATION...which meant no internet so I couldn't update but I'm BACK!**

 **Yuuri: I'm already terrified of what you have planned.  
**

 **Me: No worries Yuuri it won't be so bad.*gives him the story's script* This script is the only one I'm allowed to allow one character to see since it's a fluff story, not a drama one. So You get to be to lucky character *whispers* mainly because your name was picked out of the hat.**

 **Viktor: Yuuri no! Last time I read a script it wasn't a great experience!**

 **Yuuri: *reads script anyway***

 **Viktor: YUURI!**

 **Yurio: Shut up old man! *Turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter, remember that she does not own any of us or the anime except for her OC Chihoko.**

* * *

"They're out of the restaurant and now walking their dogs while they're heading towards the ice rink," Georgi whispered into his phone while he was hiding in the bushes while wearing a green trench coat he made. "They had a great conversation about their dogs and their hobbies."

"Perfect, Chihoko will watch them on the school campus grounds," Phichit answered back with his eyes glowing with mischief that Georgi could not see.

"I just hope Coach Yakov doesn't kill them because of us," Georgi sighed, shivering at the thought of what their figure skating coach might do to their targets the moment he sees them walk in with their hands tied up. _If Mr. Feltsman saw them like that then God help them, he's going to scold them and give them the practice time of their lives!_ "I don't think he's going to understand their situation."

"Not to worry Georgi, the worst he could do is make them pair skate," Phichit chuckled devilishly on the other line before ending the call much to Georgi's confusion.

...

"Coach is going to kill us," Yuuri moaned with frustration when he and Viktor were walking to the Ice rink. "How are we going to explain this to him?"

"Not to worry, I'm good at giving excuses to Coach Yakov so this shouldn't be any problem at all," Viktor reassured with a smile that was making Yuuri feel all warm and fuzzy inside. "The worst he could do to us is scream until our ears pop and make us pair skate."

"I don't know if you should do the talking," Yuuri sighed, knowing very well that Viktor had a long history of being one of the main reasons why Yakov was losing more hair than any old man should. Mainly because the reasons Viktor would use whenever he's late or did something that was unbelievably stupid were either so extra or so ridiculous that it just added more trouble for him.

"I'm sure that your birthday luck will be on our side so we'll be fine," Viktor explained, completely unaware of the reasons why Yuuri is concerned with that idea in the first place.

* * *

"Although I should be glad that you Katsuki was able to get Viktor to his practice on time but..." Yakov's eyebrows were twitching with annoyance at the moment he saw Viktor and Yuuri walk in the rink with their wrists tied up with red ribbons. "WILL YOU TWO CARE TO EXPLAIN TO ME WHY YOU TWO HAVE YOUR HANDS TIED UP LIKE THAT?!"

If you looked a little closer, you could actually see small bits of hair fall out from Yakov's scalp at the light excuse Viktor decided to say, "Oh well Coach, you see well um...Well, funny story sir, you see this morning we woke up to a splendid idea which is from today on Yuuri and I will like to start the art of pair skating!"

"WHAT?!" Both Yakov and Yuuri shouted in confusion, or in the coach's case, anger.

"Whoops too soon?" Viktor asked sheepishly.

 _WHACK!_

"Owie!" Viktor cried as he felt two huge bruises growing on his poor aching head. "Why did you two hit me? I understand why Yuuri did it since he's the birthday boy but Coach Yakov! How come you get the right to whack me, isn't there a law or something about this kind of behavior?"

"There are but for your case Viktor, you seem to have forgotten that I'm also a close friend to your family and your father gave me full permission to give you the discipline needed to shape you up from your ridiculous antics," On cue, Yakov pulled out a typed up piece of paper with Viktor's father's signature at the very end. "Read this Viktor and you'll see that I got permission."

"Yeah right!" Viktor smirked, snatching the paper to read it while Yuuri read it from behind him. His confident smile suddenly and very slowly turned to a frown until finally a face of horror. "What the hell?!"

Yuuri looked at the paper with wide eyes when he read some of the content, "V-Viktor, I get your Nikiforov's son with many talents but how the hell are you still alive? Actually, how on Earth is your family still sane after all the stunts you've pulled?"

"I'm not that bad," Viktor whined as he proceeded to read more. "I'm sure my dad is just joking around a bit."

"Then you haven't read the next paragraph," Yakov sighed. "He listed every incident you've done."

"I haven't read the next paragraph, I'm sure my dad is just exaggerating," Viktor reassured, not sure if he was trying to convince Yakov, Yuuri, or himself. Soon enough he was no longer addressing Yakov but instead, he was addressing his father who wasn't even present in the rink, "DAD I'M NOT THAT BAD OF A CHILD! I CAN'T BE THAT WILD OF A SON, YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE I'M AN ANIMAL THAT'S UNTAMED!"

...

"Just how bad is Viktor?" Chihoko asked herself with disbelief while she spied through the window. "I don't remember seeing him out of term, could it be that he's a wild child when he's alone? If I haven't met him then I would have thought he was some kind of untamed animal! Hell, he even makes an untamed wild animal look normal compared to him!"

"Geez I thought Viktor was the star model student," Georgi sighed, sitting right next to Chihoko.

 _Wait, if that's how Georgi sees Viktor as then surely Yuuri sees Viktor as a star student as well!_ Chihoko suddenly realized. _If all Yuuri sees Viktor as that then it might mess with the whole operation then he must be disgusted by the situation! And Viktor must be the type who doesn't care for all those who see him as the model student with no bad reputations, so this won't do at all!_

"Viktuuri is in danger!" Chihoko gasped, not caring to explain anything despite the horrified look Georgi was giving her. However, their attention was turned back to the ice rink as they listened to what Yuuri had to say.

...

"Viktor I didn't even know you were this out of control," Yuuri gasped in astonishment. "Whoa, this says a lot about you! I'm surprised you managed to convince everyone else that you're not that kind of person."

"Yuuri I'm not that horrible!" Viktor tried to reassure, "I may have been a little wild but-"

"A little? Viktor this is nuts, I've always thought you were the perfect child type," Yuuri blinked, oblivious to how Viktor was on his knees in a weeping mess.

"Yuuri! I swear I'm still-"

"It's kind of a relief," Yuuri smiled, releasing a small breath, much to Viktor's confusion.

"I'm sorry what?" Viktor asked, "I don't think I understand what you're talking about."

Yuuri turned to Viktor and calmly explained, "It's a relief because I now see that you're not just a perfect role model everyone believes you are, that I used to believe you are...You cause trouble and make mistakes like any other person, it makes you more human than what everyone gave you credit for. Even though most of these incidents are so ridiculous, they make it sound like the real Viktor that I rather get to know then the model student everyone expects."

...

"Whoa, Yuuri's truly a god," Georgi sniffled as he blew into a tissue.

"I know, I don't understand how Yuuri sees Viktor as a god if the true God is Yuuri Katsuki himself," Chihoko gasped as she watched with wonder and tears flowing down her face that she wouldn't bother wiping away.

...

"Yuuri?" Viktor gasped, taken aback by what he had been told not to mention that it was the first time he heard something like that. His eyes started to tear up as he brought up his other arm that wasn't tied up to wipe off stray tears that threatened to fall. "Damn it, I should be the one to make sure beautiful comments to you since it's your birthday." He suddenly got on his knees while he looked up at Yuuri while holding the junior's hand. "You're truly an angel sent by the heavens Yuuri Katsuki, I do hope you'll accept my offer to join me in practice for our pair skating routine."

"HUH?!" Yuuri blinked once, then twice. "W-Wait that wasn't my intention at all Viktor!"

"Is that your final decision then?" Yakov asked with an exhausted sigh as he grabbed the paper away from Viktor to stuff it back in the pockets inside his jacket. "We don't have all day you two, practice time is nearly wasted. So are you going to go through the pair skating instead of two separate routines?"

"YES, COACH!" Viktor nodded eagerly, getting up on his knees with his famous heart smile glowing. "I want to be paired with Yuuri! We'll make an excellent routine I promise you that! "

"And what about you Katsuki?" Yakov turned to the junior, wanting to get the final answer.

Yuuri was silent, his eyes were looking around every corner of the rink until he sighed in defeat. Seeing that there was no way to get of this even if he refused, Viktor would manage to pull the strings to make it so. "I guess I'm pair skating with Viktor."

 **"THEN THE BOTH OF YOU STOP SLACKING AND START YOUR ROUTINE IMMEDIATELY!"**

Both Yuuri and Viktor turned pale and jumped in fright at the increase in volume as they both quickly bowed, "YES COACH!" With that, they quickly put their skates on and struggled to get some basic skills done since their hands are still tied up. Let's just say that most of their practice only consisted of gliding around the ice.

...

"Are you serious? Say that you're serious and not trolling with me!" Chris demanded from the other line of Chihoko's phone.

"I'm dead serious when I'm saying that Viktuuri has just confirmed to pair skate with each other as partners," Chihoko repeated while she was trying her best not to squeal, fangirl, or scream. "No solos, no single routines, PAIR SKATING! They're trying to work on a routine as we speak!"

"Then this surprise party will certainly bring them closer! Keep an eye on them, especially when they go out to do those errands!"

"Yes, sir!" Chihoko ended that call as she smiled at the sight of their targets gliding on that ice with their hands together, as one. _At this moment, I'm certain Viktor has developed a deeper affection towards Yuuri today...He's honest, sweet, cute...AND SO HOT DAMN! WHO WOULDN'T HAVE DEEPER AFFECTION TOWARDS HIM ESPECIALLY WITH SUCH A HOT ASS YUURI HAS!? OH MAN, I THINK I HAVE NEW INTRIGUING IDEAS FOR MY SPECIAL MANGA!_

"Chihoko are you okay!?" Georgi cried out in a panic! "Your nose is starting to bleed!".

* * *

"I gotta admit, this day is turning out very well, even though we were forced to spend the day together with our hands tied together with no means of escaped, not to mention that you dropped the groceries twice," Yuuri chuckled as he and Viktor were walking towards the school campus with Makkachin and Vicchan following right behind them after a day of figure skating and then going around town to do errands.

"You're so cruel Yuuri," Viktor whined as he held on to the bag he dropped so many times that send both him and Yuuri falling. "I just tripped over Makkachin twice that's all, this time I won't fail."

"Alright if you say so," Yuuri nodded, and at long last, they were finally in front of one out of the two only homes that were on the campus.

The Katsuki household.

"Well, I guess I should come in with you considering our circumstances," Viktor smiled as he proceeded to knock on the door for someone to open it but only to see that only knock was enough to make it open itself!

"Looks like no one is home," Yuuri observed when they were greeted by the darkness of the entire house. "I'll treat you to some hot chocolate and then maybe I can find some way to cut this damn ribbon to free us both." Then he added in a sinister whisper that was evil enough to scare the devil himself, "And then maybe I can go hunt down that piece of shit of a friend who had us tied like this in the first place to teach him a lesson he'll never forget."

"No need for violence Yuuri," Viktor reasoned and the moment they stepped inside the house, the door closed behind them, leaving them in the dark until the lights abruptly turned on revealing a crowd of classmates, the teachers, the Nikiforovs, and the Katsukis as they cheered:

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUURI!"

"A party?" Yuuri gasped in astonishment as Phichit and Chris emerged from the crowd with smug looks on their faces. The junior's expression easily went from surprised to completely pissed the very moment Phichit approached the duo, scaring the poor friend. "So you were here this whole time."

"Yep, sorry about the whole tying you guys up thing but Viktor was the only person who couldn't keep a secret so he was the only option we had," Phichit explained with a smirk, ignoring the horrified look Viktor gave him. " We had to tie you up or else you'll run away from Viktor and give him a hard time."

"If you were not my friend and roommate Phichit I swear I would have ended you."

"That's no way to talk Yuuri," Phichit laughed, slapping Yuuri on the back before pulling out some scissors and cutting the ribbon apart, finally setting the targets free from the imprisonment. "Besides, you two are free now so let's enjoy this party to the fullest!"

"Come now Yuuri, it is your birthday, after all, might as well enjoy it despite what happened today," Viktor offered which only worked a little until Yuuri's mom brought in the main dinner course, pork cutlet bowl.

"Who wants some katsudon?"

Yuuri's pissed off face towards Phichit instantly turned to eyes of awe when he looked at the direction where the katsudon was being placed and not to mention how he was quick to follow the delicious aroma of fried pork and egg. His mind completely blank of those around him, ignoring the confused looks Viktor and Phichit gave him since as long as there was katsudon, this birthday was alright.

* * *

 **Me: Ah yes just you wait! More fun will come around soon I promise you that!**

 **Yuuri: *hands back my script* I just finished reading**

 **Viktor: Yuuri *in tears and holds arms out to offer a hug* You can come hug me so I can comfort you if you want!**

 **Yuuri: No thanks Viktor...*eyes glowing and smile* THIS SCRIPT IS BRILLIANT MIDNIGHT! I LOVE YOUR ENDING, OH MAN I CANNOT WAIT TO SEE PHICHIT AND CHRIS'S FACE AT THE END THIS IS TRULY A WORK OF ART!**

 **Me: Aw shucks Yuuri.**

 **Viktor: YUURI LIKES IT!?**

 **Yurio: Damn Viktor, looks like you've been bested once more. *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review, favorite, or follow to find out what will the matchmakers do next since their birthday operation was a complete success.**


	12. Chapter 12

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: A NEW CHAPTER AT LAST**

 **Viktor: *on the ground rocking himself* How come Yuuri didn't get affected by the script? I should be glad but what was in that script? What was in there that was so brilliant? Was it finally good? Or was it so bad that it destroyed my beautiful fiance's mind and so he just thinks it's brilliant but really he's broken inside? Am I going insane?**

 **Yuuri: *patting Viktor* Viktor calm down, you're not going insane, everything is going to be okay. And no, I'm not broken, my brain and mind are okay, still intact.**

 **Viktor: How could you be so sure?**

 **Yurio: This story is pure disgusting fluff and that idiot still manages to break himself. -_- *facepalming***

 **Me: That's one of the downsides of these A/Ns, no matter the story. THEY. WILL. BREAK. YOU!**

 **Yurio: *steps away from me* You're strange words!**

 **Yuuri: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to remember that she does not any of us or the anime itself except for the Chihoko OC she created who for once is not hated but all except-**

 **Viktor: CHIHOKO IS THE DEMON WORKING FOR MIDNIGHT!**

 **Yuuri: *stuffs random piroshki in his mouth to shut him up***

* * *

If there was one thing Phichit and Chris loved about the holidays weren't the sweets, or gifts, or festivals, or even the traditions of any holiday that is celebrated, it was the couples! Of course, the holidays did not have the same kind of love effect as Valentines Day but around this time, the love couples radiate are just enough for it be an appetizer before the big meal. Winter has the snow coming in, the famous holiday of Christmas was everywhere, twinkling lights of colors and wreaths decorated the schools inside and out, not to mention the sweets and presents couples present each other. The giant pine tree at the center of the school twinkled with its decorations and golden star at the very top, this time of year brought so much joy to the students who barely survived midterms who are ready for their winter vacation either in or out of the school campus.

However, the best part about Christmas to Phichit and Chris was that it was the day the famous most loved senior president Viktor Nikiforov was born, meaning it was his birthday! The perfect opportunity to make another birthday operation to bring Viktor and Yuuri closer since the last operation proved to work very well since they're now Pair Skating much to the rest of the skating club's confusion!

"This plan is brilliant Phichit!" Chihoko whispered in the art classroom with her desk right next to Phichit during their lunch hour since it was too cold outside to eat not to mention the snow that could freeze them. In her hands was the latest idea Phichit and Chris came up with to get their targets closer on Viktor's birthday, it was a good thing that the art teacher was out to enjoy her lunch in the cafeteria. "We need to convince them to be part of the club Secret Santa event, make sure they get each other and on his birthday we can see the look on their faces when they have to give each other gifts. But before that, we're going to use the same red ribbon and tie them very close to each other than before!"

"Now now Chihoko, we can't do that," Chris chuckled as he placed his hand on her forehead, "We can fulfill your artist and fangirl needs when they start dating, we can't force them to be tied closely to their chests."

"Ahh, it would be so worth it!" Chihoko sighed with her cheeks flushing with red heat. "Their hot bodies tied together, all naked and sweaty..."

"Chihoko! You're bleeding from your nose again!" Georgi cried out in panic as he quickly pulled out a tissue to clean up the mess before any student passing by realizes what was going on.

* * *

"Secret Santa?" Yurio repeated with confusion the day of the club merge with the Dance and Figure Skating clubs. "What the hell is that?"

"Glad you ask Yurio," Minako-sensei smiled as she pulled out a banner with the fancy bold words that stated " **Secret Santa"** in red and green with drawings of presents at the side. "Secret Santa is a fun activity where you pick a name randomly from a hat and you have to give that person a gift but you can't tell anyone the name of the person you have, especially your chosen person. So without any further questions, time to pick names!"

"You'll receive the name of the person you have to buy a gift to from the assistants," Madam Baranovskaya instructed, gesturing to those assistants who happened to be Chris, Phichit, Phichit, and Chihoko who were holding a hat with pieces of folded paper with names. "We'll start with Yuri Plisetsky."

And so the name picking began, Phichit, Chris, Georgi, and Chihoko exchanged glances with the plan set in stone. They were put in charge with writing the names on the slips of paper, except for Yuuri's and Viktor since each of them had copies of the names for each other so they could hide the names in different sides of their sleeves so that they have the names to hand over to Viktor or Yuuri when the chance came.

"Yuuri Katuski, Viktor Nikiforov, Seung-gil Lee, and Sara Crispino, it's your turn," Yakov announced the four approach the assistants who dug their hands in the hats to give them their chosen name.

Chris got Yuuri, and Chihoko got Viktor right in front of them so, with careful precision and speed, they remembered which sleeve had the name. So when they supposedly dug to pick a name, they managed to pull out the slip they hid so they could make it believable that it was the name chosen. Chris was the first to hand the slip to Yuuri, trying his best not to grin or smirk when he saw through the reflection of Yuuri's glasses that he got Viktor not to mention the light shade of red forming on his cheeks! As for Chihoko, she could easily tell Viktor got Yuuri's slip judging by the look of victory in his smile, not to mention that the moment Yuuri walk back to his spot in the dance studio, Viktor was still standing there as he muttered to himself in such a loving matter that it was totally obvious, "Oh Yuuri, you been chosen by a lucky senior."

With that, the name picking was over, well not until the four assistants picked the last names in their hats they held which wasn't pretty bad if they do say so for themselves. Chihoko got Mila, Chris got Michele, Georgi got Chihoko, and Phichit got Seung-gil, who for some reason just looking at that printed name on the white sheet of paper made his heart skip a beat.

"Alright, everyone! Remember that you have to give the person you've been given a good gift, nothing mean or inappropriate alright!" Minako-sensei concluded but before she could dismiss the subject, Yuuri's hand shot up in a flash as she pointed to him, "Yes Yuuri, do you have a question? And if it's about switching, sorry but you have to stick with the name you're given."

"No, no, no, it's not that," Yuuri reassured but made a small frown as he asked, "I was just wondering, um...When exactly do we have to give the gift to the person?"

"Oh! That's right I almost forgot about that," Minako gasped as she cleared her throat to clarify, "Well, we're going to exchange gifts on the first day of winter break but we can't open them because then Christmas day by the school Christmas tree at exactly noon then, we're going to meet up so we can all open our gifts, and if you can stick around we'll have a good time just drinking hot chocolate the celebrate."

"U-Um Minako-sensei, one more question," Yuuri whispered, earning the instructor's attention. He gulped before finally asking, "What if, hypothetically speaking, one of us can't make it to school Christmas tree on Christmas day in the afternoon because they had to go with their family somewhere far away for holiday vacation and won't be back until the end of the break? Or to be more specific, if that person can't make it on the first day of the break because that's when that person has to head to the airport?"

"Are you going with your family on winter vacation Mr. Katsuki? Leaving on the first day of break I presume," Madam Baranoskaya question and judging by the small nod Yuuri made, she gave him the answer, "Well for your case, you have two options: you can bring your gift early and hand it to, Minako-sensei, or I so we can hand your person the gift, or if you can't do that then you're more than welcome to give the person the gift when you return. Same goes for anyone else who has to go away for vacation. And anyone who has Yuuri as their chosen person will have to hold on to his gift until he returns, that will be enough. Everyone understands?"

"Yes ma'am," Everyone nodded while Yuuri was looking down at the floor with embarrassment or maybe guilt, no one could tell. Unfortunately, not everyone was at terms with the situation.

* * *

"It's not fair! Our plan is ruined!" Chihoko sighed as she slammed her face against the pillow in her bed in her dorm room that she currently wasn't sharing with anyone but at the moment, she had Georgi and Phichit over. "How did we forget the fact that Yuuri's family always go on a holiday vacation to visit his grandparents' hot springs every year!?"

"Calm down Chihoko, I'm sure we'll come up with something to make sure they're able to share that birthday experience," Georgi tried to calm her down only to notice that Chris wasn't in the room. "Hey, where's Chris?"

"Oh, he said that Viktor wanted to talk to him about something important but wouldn't say," Phichit explained before face planting himself against the wall so he could hit his head repeatedly. "Our plan is ruined by fate again...How could I forget something that important...How!? Did you see the look on Yuuri's face when he realized that he couldn't give Viktor his gift!? He was guilty that's what! And if he goes through this then he'll probably avoid Viktor to avoid talking to him which leads to the end of their Pair Skating and officially ending all chances of Viktuuri! VIKTUURI WILL GO DOWN THE DRAIN!"

"Phichit!" Georgi panicked as he struggled to try to get the match maker to stop! "Get a hold of yourself! You're one of our leaders!" _I hope Chris is having better luck than we are here!_

* * *

"Chris!" Viktor whined embracing his roommate the moment he walked in their dorm room. "It's so unfair, I can't give my gift to Yuuri because he has to leave for vacation the day of the exchange! I couldn't erase the look of disappointment and guilt in his face! It's so cruel for fate to make him feel this way! He doesn't have time to get a gift ready on time before he leaves and I can't have him feel more guilty when he sees that I'm his secret Santa!"

"Viktor! Get a hold of yourself," Chris struggled to breathe from the embrace but then smirked, "Could it be that you've developed feelings for dear Yuuri Katsuki?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Viktor denied, though, from the blush that glowed with red of love, Chris knew very well that he was lying, "We're just friends forming a good friendship that shouldn't be broken! Once Yuuri finds out that I was the one who got him for the Secret Santa, he's going to feel too guilty about the situation enough to avoid me for the rest of our lives! Chris, are you getting what I'm trying to tell you!? Yuuri is the first friend who ever wanted to know the real me, not the perfect model senior student president but the real Viktor! If I let him let his anxiety get the best of him then our friendship is history!"

 _Oh Viktor you hopeless lovesick fool,_ Chris sighed, finally removing himself from the embrace but he had to play along as he placed his hands on Viktor's shoulders, looking him straight in the eyes, "Look Viktor, if you want to save your _friendship_ with Yuuri then you have kick fate's ass and think outside the box! You're always so extra, think of something very extra to get you to give your gift to Yuuri to avoid friendship extinction!"

"Something very extra?" Viktor repeated with confusion.

"Very, _very_ extra Viktor Nikiforov," Chris echoed back, while on the back of his mind, he knew exactly what Viktor would plan out any moment now. "So extra that all the rules in the world and in this school are nothing! DO IT FOR YUURI!" _Don't worry guys, I'm getting Viktuuri back on track!_

"YEAH! FOR YUURI!" Viktor cheered as he made a determined face of a genius, "AND I JUST GOT THE PERFECT SOLUTION!"

* * *

 **Viktor: WHAT'S THE IDEA! STORY ME, TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE PLANNING!**

 **Yurio: I swear if he's going to be naked in the next chapter, I'm going to kill him myself.**

 **Viktor: Yurio! So mean!**

 **Yuuri: Oh man, I'm surprised I'm not freaking out that much as they are**

 **Me: *to the audience* Don't worry, our Viktor in the story has the most perfect and very extra idea that you'll remember the ending of episode nine for sure!**

 **Phichit+Chris: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review, favorite, and follow to see what Viktor is planning and also to remember to take a look at her other story in progress 'Two Worlds' thank you and see ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: A NEW CHAPTER AT LAST! ARE YOU READY?!**

 **Yurio: I swear if you make him go sneak into the airplane or do something involving being naked Viktor is a dead man along with you Midnight!**

 **Me: You're kinda close there but poor sweet naive Yurio, you can't succeed in killing me...Many have tried and failed and they were much smaller and threatening than you are. So don't provoke me, child.**

 **Yurio: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME! *being held back by Otabek* I'M LITERALLY THE SAME AGE AS YOU!**

 **Me: You're still a child ^.^**

 **Viktor: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and remember that she does not own any of us or the anime except for her OC Chihoko *whispers* she's still the enemy though...**

 **Yuuri: She's literally helping the story us get together Viktor, let it go already *sighs***

* * *

"Viktuuri is saved!" Chris announced the moment he entered the empty classroom that is only filled with his lunch match making buddies. "I have it all in the bag and I'm going to need your help, or should I say Viktor is going to need your help."

"What did you do?" Chihoko asked with curiosity.

"Me? I only did what any good friend would do for a man who is deniable in love," Chris dramatically sighed then smiled when he placed a written and drawn out plan on the table. "I gave him a little inspiration to be _extra_ and helped him create this plan since I totally volunteered all of you to help him get out of the school campus without getting caught or at least until they discover that he's missing."

"Wait caught? Missing?" Georgi nearly choked on the piroshki he was eating. "What is Viktor planning?!"

Phichit was already looking at the plans, seeing Viktor's neat handwriting and sloppy artistic skills that were at least visible enough to see what he was trying to create as the plan was slowly building itself in his mind! His eyes widened, all excitement has bubbled out of him as he squealed, "Oh my god this is the work of God! WE HAVE TO MAKE SURE EVERYTHING GOES ACCORDING TO HIS PLAN!

"What did those papers say?" Georgi asked nervously until he was finally reading the plans himself but he was excited like Phichit when he finished reading. Instead, he was more worried or in other words, he panicked, "VIKTOR, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!? MR. FELTSMAN AND YOUR DAD ARE GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

"Don't worry about it Georgi," Chris reassured as he made a thumbs up, "Even though Viktor is totally toast after this, as long as we make sure Viktuuri is still on the road, then it's worth it! He thinks it's all in the name of friendship but we all know it's in the name of love and for all fans of Viktuuri who refuse to give up hope on our couple who are destined for greatness!"

"Even if you tricked Viktor into making this plan all by himself," Chihoko smirked, pretty much on board with the plan already. "I'm going to need all the clay and wigs in order to get his first part of the plan in place! They'll never know the difference, it'll be like he has his own twin!"

"I seriously hope this ends well," Georgi sighs in defeat.

* * *

"Phichit are you okay? You look a little too happy after we finished that quiz from history," Yuuri asked as they walked out of history class the moment the bell rang to head to the boy's changing room to change into their gym uniform. "You were going crazy this morning since you didn't study."

"Oh it's nothing to worry about Yuuri," Phichit reassured with a smile "I just learned to accept failure with a smile!"

Yuuri only gave him an unamused face of 'Are you serious?' at him as he sighed, "You won't be saying the same thing when you take a look at your grades when report cards come out. And when your parents stop sending you your allowance for three weeks as punishment."

"Don't worry, I have Seung-gil to help tutor me!" He waved off, tying up the laces of his sneakers. "But let's talk about you Yuuri, have you gotten the gift for your person."

Yuuri only looked away to try to hide his blush but it could be seen clear as day for Phichit, "It's really supposed to be none of your business but if you must know, I'm making the person a present instead of buying one." His expression then turned a little blue when he continued, "The problem is that it finishes up right on the day I have to go on vacation, not really enough time to give it to any of the teachers to hold on to. I'm probably going to have to hold on to it throughout the vacation."

 _Step one: Just reassure him and everything will go fine!_ Phichit told himself as he placed his arm around Yuuri to pull him into a hug and whispered, "Don't worry Yuuri, I'm sure that Viktor will love your gift and will be okay with waiting."

He smiled at how Yuuri turned redder and snapped back in a low voice so no one else would hear them, "Phichit, you shouldn't know who I got! That's technically cheating!"

"Calm down Yuuri, I may have peeked at the name you got but it's our little secret about your crush," He then winked at his friend who only snapped again,

"Phichit! I don't have a crush on him!" Yuuri was already puffing up his cheeks with anger which only made Phichit struggling to fight the urge to take pictures, "We're just friends and I only want to show my appreciation for this friendship that I hope lasts for a long time!"

 _Sure Yuuri, friendship..._ Was all Phichit had to say in his thoughts before he was dragged away by Yuuri so they could get to the gymnasium to start class. _You won't be saying that when Viktor goes through his plan on exchange day._

 ** _*UNCERTAIN AMOUNT OF TIME LATER...*_**

"Make sure to Facetime with me when you get to Japan!" Phichit reminded as he pulled Yuuri into a farewell embrace, noticing the purple wrapped package in his arms. "And be sure to keep Viktor's gift safe, wouldn't want to put all that hard work to waste."

"Phichit!" Yuuri groaned, using one hand to shove Phichit out of their dorm room to the hallway that led to the school. Once they were at the doorway of their dorm, he used this time to put the present in his bag so he could hold on to Vicchan, who was already begging to be carried instead of going walking since the poor pup was still feeling tired from walking up so early. "You should get going to the next class now or you'll be late! You're lucky you were allowed to skip the first class."

"Yuuri, this is our last morning together and you're kicking me out," Phichit whined but then gave him a wink, "Merry Christmas Yuuri, say hi to grandma and grandpa Katsuki for me! And don't worry about the Gift Exchange, you'll see that the airport is better."

"Should I be worried about your words?" Yuuri raised an eyebrow until he was being pulled out of the room to head down the hallway that led to the exit that leads to the house the Katsuki's lived in.

"Nope, now go enjoy your vacation! Look your older sister is already calling you to get in the van!"

With that, Yuuri boarded the van the Katsukis' owned with Vicchan in his arms and off they went. Once their van was out of sight, Phichit pulled out his phone and pressed the contact to inform the person he was calling, "Chris, tell Viktor that the Katsuki's are on the move! He has to get the car ready..."

...

"Minako-sensei!" Viktor rose up from his seat, interrupting the class while everyone else was staring at him with confusion. "May I use the restroom, it's an emergency!"

"Eh? Well, that's a surprise there Viktor, first Georgi is excused from class to finish an art project with a junior, then Chris goes to the bathroom, and now you're leaving my class. Just because it's the day winter break begins doesn't mean I have to lose all my students," Minako remarked, her attention away from the board where she was writing a fun lecture that isn't part of the lesson plans since it was last day of school before winter break. "Alright, you may go and while you're at it, send Chris back here from his trip to the bathroom, that kid has been in there for a while now..." She then looked at the clock, "Or you know what, just grab your stuff and his, class is about to end in a minute or two anyway, then it's homeroom for all of you!"

"Yes sensei," Viktor agreed as he walked pass the teacher's desk and out the room. "It won't take long." The moment he was out of sight, he sprinted through the halls and inside the janitor's closet where Chris texted him to meet the others in.

The first thing he saw was a horrifying sculpted face with bangs on the left, he had to cover his mouth to muffle any signs of screaming when Chris and Georgi pulled him and Chihoko stepped out dressed in the janitor's uniform to shut the door on them. She smiled as she listened to the muffling sounds of Viktor struggling through the dark to try to switch out of uniform. _Oh, my god, this is so brilliant, I can't believe Viktor was the one who came up with this plan...But it would be more romantic if I could just catch Yuuri and Viktor switching their uniform together, completely naked and alone-Oh man this would make perfect manga indeed!_

She was so busy fantasizing over her newest ideas for her manga that she failed to realize the amount of blood that fell on the floor and Georgi's panicked voice from the closet crying out, "Chihoko! Are you okay?! You're bleeding again!"

"Is that normal for her?" Viktor asked curiously, seeing the blood on the floor seeping through the cracks under the door. "Is it a strange medical condition she has? I didn't even know she had this sort of condition."

"Yep, very strange and allows goes off at the wrong time," Chris reassured as he placed the sunglasses on Viktor. "And you're ready, Phichit already is waiting for you by the car but don't worry, Chihoko, Georgi, and I will bring your decoy to the next class. Do us all proud and give your gift to Yuuri."

"Thank you," Viktor sniffled dramatically, then inspecting the sculpture dummy of himself that was wearing his uniform while he wore regular clothes for the weekend. "I must admit, this dummy of me looks rather handsome if I do say so myself."

"Just get going," Chris pushed Viktor out through the door as he, the dummy, Chihoko, and Georgi watched that lover boy rush down the hallways avoiding all confused gazes passing students who were running late were giving him. "Oh, he's so dead." With that, the trio just walked down the hallway, well after waiting for Chihoko to take off the janitor uniform that was covering her actual school uniform she wore under it, with the dummy Viktor's legs dragging themselves on the ground while they tried to act as casual as they could be.

Keyword: _Tried._

Unfortunately, despite making sure everyone believed that the dummy they were helping carry was Viktor, there was one person who they all didn't count on showing up from behind them when turning the next corner: HEADMASTER NIKIFOROV!

 _Oh, crap..._ Georgi thought to himself, panicking as silently as he could while they casually tried to pretend that they had no idea that Viktor's father was literally right behind them, reading a newspaper and drinking coffee! Until the headmaster just had to look down from his paper and address the three and a half group. "Oh good morning Chihoko, Chris, Viktor, and Georgi, aren't you supposed to be in homeroom right about now? And why are you carrying Viktor like that?"

"Oh, this guy?" Chihoko forced a laugh, trying to explain as realistically as she could, "Well, once he got out of class, he kinda got tired from staying up late doing this project with me so Georgi and Chris offered to carry him to class while he takes a nap. Pretty cool right?"

"If he's that tired then it is better if he was taken to the infirmary so he could catch up on sleep," Headmaster Nikiforov suggested, pointing to the direction where said infirmary should be, "I'll take him there while you three go on to homeroom." Unbeknownst to him though, right behind in that same hallway was also where the exit was and the real Viktor didn't even step out since he had to hide behind a trash bin to avoid being seen! Any sudden turns and Headmaster Nikiforov will catch his son red handed trying to escape the school building!

"NO!" Chris shouted, startling Headmast Nikiforov until he cleared his throat and chuckled,"I-I mean no thank you, sir, I'm sure we can handle taking him there ourselves, we started the journey, might as be the ones who end the journey as well, right? Besides we wouldn't want to bother you with such an unnecessary task that Viktor entrusted us to do from the beginning."

"That's really admirable Chris but I don't mind taking my son from here," Headmaster Nikiforov reassured, making a reach for the Viktor dummy. "You three should really get going before your teachers mark you absent."

However, before his hands to touch the dummy, they all jumped when they heard a loud crash coming from that same hallway as they turned around only to have their eyes widened at the sight. There stood Viktor trying not to panic but failing since he single handily managed to tip over the entire trash can he was hiding behind of, literally in plain sight and recognition for the headmaster.

"Viktor?"

They all gasped, well Headmaster Nikiforov was beginning to feel anger build up as Chihoko sighed. _Sorry man but I'm not going to get in trouble for your plans...Actually, this was his Plan B for cases that we got caught, it's stupid but he did tell us to put all the blame on him._ She removed the wig and pretended to gasp in horror, "WHAT? This was a dummy this whole time!? But it looked so real like the real Viktor? How could he move this fast?"

Viktor blinked once, then twice but you really couldn't tell since he was wearing shades as he awkwardly waved at his father, "Hi dad..." Then without a second to lose, as fast as the speed of light, he was running right out the doors that headed to the parking lot as he shouted back so fast that it was hard to even try to figure out what the senior was trying to say in his heat of panic, "BYEDADLOVEYOU, YOUCANKILLMEAFTERIEXPLAINEVERYTHINGWHENIGETBACK!"

The second Viktor finished his gibberish, the very moment the doors were opened, Headmaster Nikiforov was already looking furious that in an instant he was already running down the hallway to pursue his son! Leaving behind the horrified looking trio at a loss especially when they heard the headmaster yelling after the crazy extra teen who just had to be related to him, " **VIKTOR NIKIFOROV! YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT OR SO HELP I WILL PUNISH YOU SO BAD AND LONG THAT YOU'LL WISH THAT I EXPELLED YOU INSTEAD!"**

The trio just had to peep out the doors to see what happened, and what they saw was something that can never be unseen.

There was Viktor running in the parking lot with car keys in his hands, heading to the car his parents got him for Thanksgiving where Phichit was waiting on the other side but he paled the moment he saw the headmaster storming out. The only thing the poor junior could do was pull out a handkerchief and pretend he was doing some cleaning on the car until Viktor got there, shoved him away while whispering to him, "Just tell him it was all my fault..." And with that, Viktor somehow managed to get in the car, turn the engine on and drive away just when Headmaster Nikiforov just arrived.

"Where the hell is he going?" Headmaster Nikiforov growled under his breath, losing patience.

Phichit, on the other hand, knew that he had to clear Viktor's name somehow with a solid truth like an excuse as he got up and simply replied, "He's just being extra and going after the Katsukis' to say farewell to them in person. He could have just asked you or Mrs. Nikiforov but love blinds a man sometimes."

"Love?" Headmaster Nikiforov gasped in surprise, his anger was easily forgotten in that instant while he was trying to process Phichit's words until he let out an exhausted sigh, "Of all people to get traits on how to handle emotional feelings, he just had to get mine..." _If he's going after the Katuskis', then could it be that he's in love with the second born, Yuuri Katsuki?_ He suddenly had a realization as he groaned at the thought, "And now I owe my wife five hundred dollars."

"You said something, sir?" Phichit asked with confusion.

"No, no, nothing at all!" _We just had to make that bet seventeen years ago._

* * *

 **Phichit: OH MY GOD HE'S SKIPPING CLASSES TO DRIVE AFTER THEM ISN'T HE!?**

 **Chris: *applauds* THIS IS BRILLIANT!**

 **Viktor: *in tears* Oh my god this is already getting good!**

 **Yuuri: Midnight, I think you broke them in a good way**

 **Me: It happens, no matter what I do, I just end up breaking any character I come across to.**

 **Yurio: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this gross chapter, make sure to review, follow, and favorite, don't forget to check out her other story "Two Worlds" and be prepared for more Vik-tuu-ri next chapter. Also for clarification to anyone, this story is NOT ending any time soon, unfortunately**


	14. Chapter 14

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: A NEW CHAPTER GUYS! ARE YOU ALL READY!?  
**

 **Viktor: YES!**

 **Phichit: YES!**

 **Just Another Wrter: YES! (god knows Just Another Wrter just randomly appears)**

 **Chris: YES!**

 **Chihoko: HELL YEAH!**

 **Everyone but me: ... 0.0**

 **Viktor: *hisses and pulls Yuuri away from intruder* CHIHOKO!?**

 **Chihoko: What up! Midnight decided that it would be nice if I showed up since I'm the most loved OC character she created. Speaking of which *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter, remember that she only owns me, no else from the anime!**

 **Viktor: MIDNIGHT! CHIHOKO IS THE ENEMY!**

 **Yuuri: *facepalm***

* * *

 _I'm so screwed..._ Viktor thought to himself as he drove his car down the road of the two that was nearby the campus, the last thing he saw before driving off was his father's face of anger, which is very common at this point of his life. At this point he was just thankful he was smart enough to get his license last year and got this car, otherwise, he might have considered breaking a few laws and probably 'borrow' his father's car. He shook his head at the thoughts of how his father might punish him, taking a deep breath as he made a couple of turns on the road, following the audio lady's voice on the GPS. _I'm doing this for Yuuri, everything is for Yuuri..._

His eyes suddenly widened at what he had just thought to himself, finding it really strange and comforting to be able to think that way once more. He smiled softly, feeling his heart beating in a rhythm that he didn't know how to describe it was. _My god, I don't know how long I can keep on going with this without breaking anytime soon, hell, the good news is, I'm pretty sure Phichit, Chris, Georgi, or even Chihoko won't be able to go with my dad when he's chasing me down with his car._

"Oh shit," He gasped in realization, feeling cold sweat down his neck as he picked up the speed a bit while trying to hum a tune to calm himself.

...

"Headmaster Nikiforov, are you sure you don't want me to join you?" Phichit asked as he watched how Viktor's father was unlocking the door of his own car, a shining silver Lamborghini Gallardo, a type of car which no one in the entire school could own or guess how the headmaster got it! "I could help you find Viktor you know."

"I appreciate the offer but this is my job and mine alone," Headmaster Nikiforov insisted, getting inside the car, shutting the door before the window went down to reveal his face, "You can help by returning to classes like none of this happened." With that, he drove off, leaving Phichit in the parking lot looking very disappointed, mixed with a little confusion, and with a hint of anxiety.

Without any other choice, he had to turn back to enter the school building with nothing but his imagination to come up with scenarios as to what will be the fate of Viktuuri the moment Viktor enters that airport. "I seriously hope we succeed." Suddenly, the moment he entered the building, he was ambushed by Chris, Chihoko, and Georgi, who all jumped on him which only sent them all to fall on the floor!

"What happened?" Chihoko was the first to ask after they got themselves back up and inside the storage closet. "How come you're here and not with Viktor? Did he make it to the car? Did Headmaster Nikiforov get him?"

"Um," Phichit sheepishly and finally explained, "Viktor did manage to escape just in time and drive off but now Headmaster Nikiforov already knows where he's going so as we speak, he's going after him..."

"And even if Viktor makes it to the airport, there's no way we'll know if Viktor made it," Chris sighed in defeat, "Damn it, we're doomed."

"Not entirely," Georgi spoke up, getting the other three to stare at him with confusion, waiting for him to begin explaining. So without any other choice from the intense stares, he cleared his throat and explained, "Well, you didn't know this but Yuuri's older sister and I are pretty close friends ever since Yurio dragged me to one of her rock band concerts since Yuuri got sick to join and she needed support. So in the panic of Headmaster Nikiforov chasing Viktor, I sorta texted her for assistance and she agreed to update us if Viktor shows up, including sending me pictures if she could."

Everyone was in complete stun silence at the news until ten seconds flew by and soon Georgi found himself at the center with Chihoko, Phichit, and Chris bowing up and down constantly at him while chanting: "THANK YOU OH BRILLIANT, GRACEFUL, AND BOUNTIFUL GOD GEORGI! YOUR INTELLIGENCE HAS BROUGHT US BOUNTIFUL GOODS OF VIKTUURI FOR MANY YEARS TO COME THANKS TO YOU!"

...

Mari smirked at the last text from Georgi, one of the members of the Mari Fan Club, okay they were really her kohais from her little brother's school building but she liked giving herself that illusion of appreciation. She knew how Phichit and Chris would target two students and get them to fall in love for the rest of their blissful lives and she knew that her brother Yuuri and the Nikiforov's son, Viktor is their newest targets since they've been paired so much for it to be a coincidence.

But for the sake of seeing how their mission ends, she'll be more than happy to be one of their accomplices and witness the moment of Viktuuri history. She looked to the side where she saw Yuuri playing with Vicchan's paws while they were waiting for their flight to be called and their parents were simply reading a book together. Everyone but Mari was completely oblivious to the hurricane was heading their way, or more specifically, was heading Yuuri's ways. _Damn it Yuuri, you really got the team Viktuuri team on their toes if they haven't figured anything out yet._

"So I heard you got sweet Viktor-senpai to be the person you have to give a gift to?" Mari finally asked with a smirk when she put her phone in her pocket. "What did you get for him? Something special I bet."

"Onee-chan!" Yuuri squeaked in embarrassment, feeling the heat flush on his cheeks as they puffed up. "Nothing much really, I just made him something alright!"

"Oh? Any more details?"

"No!"

"But you love him don't you Yuuri?" Mari smiled, knowing very well what her little would say.

"You already know the answer to that Mari."

...

"HEY, THERE'S A TEENAGER GETTING THROUGH SECURITY!"

"ISN'T THAT VIKTOR NIKIFOROV?"

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!"

 _Crap, crap, crap!_ Viktor repeated to himself constantly as he ran through crowds of people waiting to travel and squeezed passed security so he pretty much has the whole airport and his father on his fail right now! _It's for Yuuri! It's for Yuuri! Remember that all this is for him! I can handle a few years in jail!_

He was able to take a peek at the flight times, seeing that Yuuri's flight was nearly on the go so he had so little time to find the gate and give his gift to Yuuri. It's a good thing that he was pretty much recognized by the staff in the airport since this town was small with everyone knowing each other. Although, that won't save him from any punishment until he completely forgot that thought when his eyes widened with excitement to see the gate number he was looking for.

Picking up speed, Viktor could see Mari looking up from her phone, Mr. and Mrs. Katuski until he saw Yuuri in plain sight, seeing him standing alone after waving goodbye to Vicchan who had to be put in his cage to be put on board as he shouted with great joy, "YUURI!"

He watched how Yuuri jumped in surprise to hear his name being shouted, at first looking around to see who called out to him before turning his head only to gasp with his eyes widening in surprise to see Viktor running towards him! "V-Viktor? What are you doing here?!" Before Yuuri could demand any explanation or hide his blushing face, especially when his parents were already beginning to gush at the grand gesture.

Then Viktor spread his arms out and embraced Yuuri tightly, nearly sending them down if they hadn't caught some balance.

"What the hell you idiot," Yuuri sighed, unsure why he isn't finding this hug bothersome, it's actually pretty comforting. "What are you doing here Viktor? H-How did you even get here by yourself and even out of school?"

"I have my ways," Viktor answered with his famous heart smile, "And I couldn't let you get on that plane without getting your gift from your Secret Santa."

"Secret Santa? But Viktor-" Yuuri was cut off when Viktor handed him a wrapped package that was blue with poodle heads around it, making the wrapping too adorable, his eyes widening in shock at this. "Y-You?"

"Remember you can't open it on Christmas," Viktor winked with delight. "That'll be cheating and unfair for the rest of us who have to wait until the 25th."

"Oh that's right, you're not totally accustomed to celebrating Christmas on the 25th, it's funny really...That's when it's your birthday," Yuuri remembered until he realized that Viktor just happened to be the person who he had to give his gift. "M-maybe you can take my Secret Santa gift since you're here and all."

"It would be my pleasure to deliver your gift to-Huh?" Viktor blinked in confusion once Yuuri pulled out the purple package from his bag and hesitantly handed it to the senior, who tried his best to find a way to breathe without making it obvious. "Y-You mean you too?"

"Yeah," Yuuri whispered, feeling the heat get back to his cheeks again. "Merry Christmas and h-happy early birthday...I hope you like my gift to you."

"I'm sure I will, and I'm sure you'll love my gift to you just as much as I will love yours," Viktor smiled, pulling Yuuri into another hug, this whispered softly into his ears for them to hear alone, no one could hear what he had whispered, "I'm not sure about you Yuuri but I don't know how much longer I can last just pretending to be friends with you..."

"It was your idea in the first place, I suggest you hang on a little longer," Yuuri whispered back with a sly smirk, only to then shiver at the next statement, "I'm pretty sure we're going to be facing more surprises pretty soon, I'm actually curious about how things will turn out by the end of this year."

"YUURI!" Mari called out, interrupting their moment. "We have to get going now!"

"Alright!" Yuuri released himself from the embrace, grabbed the handle of his suitcase as he waved to Viktor, "I guess I'll see you after break Viktor. Hopefully, you'll still be alive when I come back."

"Huh?" Viktor crooked his head to the right a bit out of confusion. "What do you mean still alive?"

All Yuuri could do was point at someone behind Viktor before he made a quick bow and race to the where the rest of his family were waiting in line to get into the plane which only added up to his confusion. Until he suddenly felt a cold chill run his spine when he heard very familiar growling from behind him, not to mention the sensation of a dark aura that was growing behind him as well. _Oh crap, he caught up to me after all..._

Even though he didn't want to, he had to slowly turn around while he felt himself shake like a leaf only to be greeted by his furious father who was wearing a smile that obviously said ' _You're so dead'_ while he could see the obvious aura of darkness flowing out of the man's body. All he could do was sheepishly smile and say, "Hey dad! I didn't expect to be seeing you here of all places...Did you come to say bye to the Katsuki family before they go on vacation? I must say that you're unfortunately a little too late since they just boarded the plane."

"Vitya," His father growled under his breath and before Viktor could think of any other remark to say, he made a run for with the last statement being.

"Well it's nice talking to you dad, but look at the time! Time to get back to school!" Viktor only managed to run ten feet before he was pulled back by his ear that his dad managed to grab and hold rather painfully! "OW! OW, OW, OW! Dad that hurts! Not the ear!"

"Young Nikiforov you're going to be wishing for death when I'm through with you," Headmaster Nikiforov mumbled under his breath as he dragged his over dramatic of a son out of the airport. "You'll be lucky to be alive by the time break is over!"

"Noooo!" Viktor whined, waving his arms around while people looked away, sending their prayers to the extra teen. "Yuuri come back and take me with you! Save me!"

Meanwhile, back at the school during lunch break, four teens were in the empty art room struggling to breathe after they have been sent the bountiful photos that were promised, one of them was beginning to nosebleed from her fantasies.

* **ON CHRISTMAS DAY***

"Merry Christmas everybody!" Minako-sensei cheered in front of the group of skaters and dancers who were shivering from the cold. "And a happy birthday to you Viktor Nikiforov, I see you finished shoveling all the snow from the roads of the school and alive to be here." The group, except for Viktor of course, all giggled at that statement since that day Viktor did that stunt he came back looking mortified.

"Alright everyone, we did that gift exchanged on the first day of break and now today you can all open your gifts right...NOW!" Madam Baranoskaya announced and within seconds, the area was filled with sounds of wrapping paper being ripped to pieces.

"Hey Phichit, what did Seung-gil get you since he was your secret Santa?" Chihoko asked with excitement, holding a new sketchbook. "Georgi got me this new sketchbook to draw more of my _special_ drawings...And a box of tissues for some reason."

Phichit unwrapped his gift only to gasp in shock and excitement as he held up the gift up in the air with starry eyes shining, "THE LATEST LIMITED EDITION RED HAMSTER PLUSHIE THAT WAS SOLD OUT WITH NO REACH OF EVER GETTING, RUMORED TO BE THE SOFTEST THAN ANY OTHER PLUSHIE!" He turned to Seung-gil's direction with his starry eyes glowing so much, "How did you get this rare item!?"

"I have my ways, I glad you like it," Seung-gil softly replied, looking down to hide a possible red blush on his pale cheeks, good thing he was wearing a scarf while he held on to a box full of outfits fit for his Siberian husky. "And thank you for these outfits for my dog, I've been looking for most of them with no luck."

"No problem Seung-gil!" Phichit smiled, making a thumbs up, wondering what was this warm feeling he was experiencing in his chest.

Viktor watched how everyone was making reactions to their gifts, their eyes lighting up with astoundment at the sight of what was hidden under the wrappers that he could help but smile while looking down at his gift in his hands. The cold breeze brushed against his pale face, making him shiver and sneeze from the cold which was strange since he was supposed to be used to the cold. Maybe all that time spent outside shoveling finally broke his strength to withstand the cold, not to mention that his old scarf has met its end and he was pretty much grounded so he had no allowance to buy a new one.

 _I wish Yuuri was here...He would be fun to hang out with,_ Viktor sighed, knowing very well that Yuuri was probably in Japan enjoying a festival or even the hot springs while he was stuck near the school campus.

"Hey Viktor, didn't you open Yuuri's gift yet?" Chris asked, walking up to his friend. "Do you miss him so much that you want him to be here to see you open it?"

"O-Of course not," Viktor denied, only making Chris smirk. "In fact, I'll open it right now!" With that, he ripped the wrapping paper in a flash and once he saw what was inside it, his eyes sparkled with fascination and stars. He gasped out loud as he held up a well knitted red scarf while he cheered, "LOOK CHRIS! HE MADE ME A SCARF, YUURI KATSUKI KNITTED A SCARF FOR ME! HE'S THE GREATEST FRIEND ANYONE COULD HAVE EVER ASKED FOR!

 _Or lover..._ Chihoko, Phichit, Georgi, and Chris all thought to themselves as they watched how Viktor quickly wrapped the red scarf around his neck, feeling the warmth already as he hides his blush while smiling so brightly that it could melt the snow!

 ** _*MEANWHILE IN JAPAN*_**

"Oh, Yuuri this is so adorable!" Grandma Katsuki smiled when Yuuri had to unwrap Viktor's gift in front of everyone in the Inn.

"You ought to marry that Viktor fellow Yuuri, he's a keeper," Grandpa Katsuki teased, making Yuuri blush so brightly that he was already turning red bright that he could have been mistaken for a red light bulb.

"Now, now dad, stop teasing the boy," Yuuri's father chuckled, not really sounding very reassuring.

"It almost looks like Vicchan," Mari giggled, pointing to how Vicchan was already sniffing the gift with fascination.

It turned out when Yuuri unwrapped his gift it was revealed to be a toy poodle plushie so fluffy and soft that it could almost be mistaken for a real dog! The toy was adorable and warm to comfort Yuuri, but since he unwrapped the gift in front of his family, he had to suffer through embarrassing comments that made him turn red. That morning was spent with the mama and papa Katsuki trying to convince grandma and grandpa Katsuki to hold off the wedding until the boys were actually dating, which didn't make the embarrassment better. Yuuri just spent that morning, hiding his red heated face in both Vicchan's fluff and the fluff of the poodle plushie.

As for Mari, she wouldn't stop taking pictures and sending them to a certain Viktuuri matchmaking group of high schoolers.

* * *

 **Viktor: *applauds so much in tears* THAT WAS SO BRILLIANT!**

 **Chihoko: I KNOW RIGHT *basically doing the same thing as Viktor***

 **Phichit: *gasp* Wait, what did Viktor mean when he whispered that to Yuuri at the airport! 0.0**

 **Me: Shhh, it's a secret, but you can try to guess if you want to. ^.^**

 **Yuuri: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review, follow, and favorite to see what will the Viktuuri team come up with next. Also feel free to check out her other story that happens to have both Viktuuri and Otayuri called, "Two Worlds", it needs love and support too.**


	15. Chapter 15

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: A NEW CHAPTER GUYS! I cannot believe the popularity is growing for our very awesome couple!  
**

 **Viktor: I want a scarf from Yuuri!**

 **Me: Tell that to your creator Kubo-sensei, *single tear falls* After all, she is in charge of all your future actions in episodes and scripts...**

 **Viktor: *pulls a random piece of paper and starts writing***

 **Yuuri: What are you doing Viktor?**

 **Viktor: *focus on the paper* I'm writing a letter to our creator about a few requests!**

 **Me: Make sure you ask for more kisses, please! *whispers* and pole dancing**

 **Yuuri: Well good luck with that *facepalm and turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to remember that she does not own any of us or the anime except for Chihoko!**

* * *

"A VALENTINES DAY CLUB FUNDRAISERS!" Phichit announced in front of the junior class. "All class representatives have been given the task to inform the students who are clubs that the clubs will be pulling off fundraising Valentine related treats to sale on the day of love. So just a heads for you guys on what to expect at your next club meeting and remember that the treats your club comes up with have to be edible!"

 _Yes, this next step in our plan is foolproof, no one can stop us now to create the perfect Valentines Day scene for Viktuuri!_ Phichit thought to himself with triumph as he returned to his desk with a proud smile on his face. It's been two months since the Christmas gift exchange and the matchmakers haven't had any big plans that could satisfy their thirst but now that February has come strolling in, this was their perfect opportunity! Ever since Christmas, they noticed how Viktor never parted ways with the scarf Yuuri made for him even when he spent the very next day sick in bed from the cold he spent outside! He recalled how he, Chris, Georgi, and Chihoko spent their Christmas downloading those pictures Mari sent them of a red-faced Yuuri hiding his face in the poodle plushie Viktor gave him which Phichit teased him about the moment the junior came back from that vacation.

Then there was the recent action they witnessed just a few weeks ago during tutoring hours where they saw something very interesting in the school student kitchens where Yuuri was now helping Viktor make his famous chocolate recipe! If that doesn't spell Viktuuri then they don't know what does at this point however, Viktor and Yuuri only seemed to accept each other as best friends but Team Viktuuri wasn't going tolerate that mind set! Now all that's left for them is to wait for their club merge meeting so he and Chris could propose their idea they have cooked to Minako-sensei ever since they saw that blessed scene so she could announce it!

...

"The Dance and Figure Skating Clubs will work together in making the Valentines Fundraiser treat which will be chocolate hearts with frosted adorable romantic messages!"

"HUH!?" Everybody except for Phichit, Chris, Chihoko, and Georgi shouted in surprise, but then there's Yakov and Madam Baranovskaya who just didn't care what the Valentines Day treat was as long as their students get it done. After all, they allowed Minako-sensei to be the announcement person this long so this shouldn't change anything, they just hope it doesn't end up as a disaster.

"Minako-sensei that idea is great and all but we all can't even make simple chocolate look right," Sara protested, shivering at the memory of the mess that occurred last year when their cooking class has a session in chocolate making which ended up being a messy disaster. "How are we going to pull this off?"

"Well you are right Sara, last year's lesson and all of your attempts to make chocolate were a disaster," Minako-sensei bluntly admitted until her hand rose out with one finger sticking out, "But as memory serves, there are two people in this studio who had the skills to pass that lesson with high marks for the taste buds and are still the student experts of making excellent chocolate..." She finally pointed at the two Yuris standing in the group while everyone else looked, "Yuri Plisetsky and Yuuri Katsuki! You two will be the ones in charge of monitoring the chocolate making operation, making sure each club member does this right!"

"What!?"

"You heard me, you both have to get those chef hats ready because you will be making perfect chocolate makers out of these ice dancers in time for Valentine's Day!"

"That shouldn't a problem," Viktor smiled at the idea, approaching the two Yuris who could only mutter so many words that have gone ignored. "Yuuri here is a fantastic chocolate maker if I do say so myself and he's tutoring me so he will be just fine."

"Oh yeah!?" Yurio demanded, his face of shock melting into a determined one as he glared at Yuuri. "We'll have to see who makes the best chocolate won't we and who is the better teacher! I'll make you regret thinking that you're better than me at anything!"

"Wait, hold on I didn't say anything about that Yurio, we're only teaching to make sure we get treats made for the Valentines Day fundraisers?! We shouldn't really be doing any crazy challenges at a time like this, no one is an ultimate chef at anything so can we please just forget the whole who's better at what thing?"

"Is that a challenge I hear gentlemen!?" Minako-sensei gasped with delight, her hands each grabbing both Yuris shoulders. "A chocolate making cook off between freshmen Yuri and junior Yuri?!"

"YES!" Viktor and Yurio both confirmed while Yuuri shouted, "NO!"

"I guess we're going to have a cook off to offer as a fundraiser then!" Minako cheered, clapping her hands together while the rest of the club members cheered along. "The chocolates both Yuris will have to make will be Valentines Day themed and they may use help from the rest of the club to make more for selling. To determine the winner the chocolate maker has to make Valentines Day chocolate so good and beautiful that two volunteer club members will be given the honors to taste and the best reaction will decide the winner! And loser has to do one thing the winner wants them to do!"

"Then I volunteer to taste Yuuri Katsuki's chocolate!" Takeshi smiled, then pointed to Yuuko,"And I volunteer Yuuko to taste Yurio's chocolate!"

"Say that nickname to my face old man!" Yurio growled.

"I'm only seventeen!"

 _Wow, this was totally not what I was planning at all,_ Phichit thought to himself as he stared at the growing excitement within the club room. He was actually hoping to have Yuuri and Viktor make chocolate together which might have meant one of them having to lick chocolate off each other. Phichit was ready to sense the disappointment to come from Chihoko who was really looking forward to this but if Yuuri has to go train to surpass Yurio, it means no time with Viktor!

Instead, he saw her walk up to Yuuri and Viktor, her arms around the two as she spoke to the senior with a sly smile, "You know Viktor, Yuuri is going to need a student to help him perfect his chocolate recipe and assist him and Yurio with the chocolate making lessons...But if you're not up for it then I could gladly-"

"Yuuri I would gladly help you secure a win from this challenge!" Viktor didn't hesitate to shove Chihoko away as he held both of Yuuri's hands. "I'm you, student, teach me your ways!"

Yuuri gave him a blank face until he removed his hands from Viktor and with one finger, tapped it down at the center of Viktor's head where there was a small little empty spot. "You're the one who got me into this idiot." Let's just say that everyone had to ignore that part of the studio since it belonged to Viktor, who fell flat on the ground on his face without a word but they could see his puddle of tears.

Everyone knew how sensitive he was of his hair, but Yuuri just didn't give a damn at this point.

* **TIME SKIP TO TWO DAYS BEFORE VALENTINES DAY CHALLENGE***

"Yuuri! I'm ready to help you make the best chocolate ever for the challenge," Viktor called out as he reached the entrance to the kitchen that night. "Everyone else is done making the amounts they were assigned to thanks to you and Yurio even though you both at to pull some all nighters to correct some mistakes but everything is fine now so tonight you just focus on making the perfect treat to knock Nishigori off his feet!"

"Achoo!"

Viktor stopped midway to the entrance to be sent to heaven for a moment because he just heard the most adorable sneeze in the whole universe! _Did Yuuri just sneeze like a small kitten!?_ He poked his head through the doorway and gasped in horror at the sight of the junior! "Yuuri are you okay!?"

Yuuri was looking pale with a runny nose, puffed up eyes and dark bags under his eyes as he swayed a little while using the counter as support as he mumbled, "Oh hi Viktor, are you here to make more chocolate? No worries, I'm feeling greater than how I look so let's get to work."

"Nope, nope, nope," Viktor shook his head, walking to Yuuri before the junior leaned toward his shoulder to cough a bit, "You are going straight to bed, you're sick Yuuri. You are in no condition to do anything tonight."

"But Viktor," Yuuri whined as he was being led out of the kitchen and to the infirmary. "I'm ohay.."

"No buts Yuuri, and you are not 'ohay', you look and sound sick," Viktor stayed firm despite how adorable it was to hear Yuuri mess up on some words while making the puppy face at him. "How did you even get sick in the first place?"

"Oh I guess I while I was pulling another all nighter in a different kitchen I kinda opened the window to cool down but I must have feel asleep on the floor," Yuuri explained, trying his best to keep his balance. "Maybe that's why I woke up in the kitchen in the morning."

 _Yep, when he's sick Yuuri is totally oblivious to the seriousness of the situation,_ Viktor sighed but smiled as he continued to lead the tired junior to the infirmary. Hopefully, this cold lasts until morning.

* * *

 **Me: Oh yes, I made Yuuri sick**

 **Viktor: Am I going to nurse him back to health!? *looks at me with hope***

 **Me: Close but not exactly**

 **Viktor: What!?**

 **Me: Trust me it will better, oh yeah did you send that letter to your creator?**

 **Viktor: Yes I did! I cannot wait for her answer**

 **Yuuri: *rolls his eyes and turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review follow and favorite**


	16. Chapter 16

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: A NEW CHAPTER GUYS!**

 **Yurio: Please tell me that the old geezer doesn't kill the piggy in his weakened state in this chapter. God knows he was never around sick people and doesn't know shit about curing sick people!  
**

 **Viktor: HEY! I'm good at nursing people back to health!**

 **Chihoko: We're talking about you Viktor, the same guy who flew all the way to Japan after a viral video, who literally shipped an entire apartment to an onsen, went up to Hasetsu Castle roof to do stretches naked, and so much more.**

 **Me: Well she's not wrong about that.**

 **Viktor: *cries and hugs Yuuri* Yuuuuri! They're being mean to me!**

 **Yuuri: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to remember that she does not own any of us or the anime except for her OC character of Chihoko who everyone now loves.**

* * *

"He's going have to stay in bed for the next few days," Nurse Min-so informed Viktor after they managed to get Yuuri to lay down on one of the infirmary beds and sleep. His cheeks were already flushed with red with a wet towel over his forehead while sweat came down to show just how sick he was. Viktor, on the other hand, was forced to put those medical masks on so he won't get infected "He's caught a bad cold but some medicine and rest would do him some good."

"But we need him for the chocolate challenge on Valentines Day," Viktor whispered to himself but he didn't realize that he was loud enough to be heard until Nurse Min-so replies back to him.

"Sorry Viktor, but Yuuri is not going to do any Valentines Day challenge anytime soon."

"Can I at least help you nurse him back to health?" Viktor asked with small hope after taking another look at his sick friend.

"No," Nurse Min-son deadpanned much to his disappointment.

"No? But why?" Viktor gasped, feeling rather insulted for being turned down. "I'm very great at nursing people back to health! Just ask anyone in this school building who I helped nursed back to perfect health."

"No, because I'm the nurse here and the last time I let nurse a student back to health you nearly burnt this room and got yourself sick," Min-son simply answered which silenced Viktor who was turning red from embarrassment. How was he supposed to know that tin cans and microwaves didn't mix? She got up from the cushion chair she was sitting on to lead Viktor out of the infirmary, "I'll inform his family to come take him to their house so he won't infect anyone else and his teachers will be notified tomorrow so you can just go back to your dorm room and don't try anything stupid."

Before Viktor could even talk back in question as to how he would try something stupid, the infirmary doors were shut in his face and possibly locked but he didn't want to stick around to find out. So without any other choice, he trudged his way back to his dorm room while his thoughts were being piled up with questions of what will happen now that Yuuri is in no condition to even read a recipe!

 _Will Yuuri automatically lose?_

 _Why did he have to get sick now? But it's not like it was his fault, just an accident!_

 _It's not fair, he worked too hard to have to forfeit._

 _He's too sick to even compete!_

 _Oh Yuuri, I wish I knew what to do!_

"You wish to know what to do boy?" A mysterious muffled voice asked, making Viktor jump in fright and begin to look around for the source of the voice. "What do you wish to know Viktor Nikiforov?"

There was no sign of the source of where the voice was coming from but Viktor had the state of mind that told him to answer the question that was asked, "What should I do now? My friend is sick but he has the challenge to be in on Valentines Day, he worked too hard and it's not fair for him to forfeit."

A long moment of silence made his stomach twist and turn with anxiety until he heard the reply, "The challenge is about which Yuri is able to master the making of chocolate as well as being a better master who teaches his apprentice the ways of the treats. My answer for you Viktor is to take your master's place, you are his apprentice, you watched him make chocolate and he has taught you. Do not make his teachings be in vain."

"You're right," Viktor gasped in realization with the concept, "YOU'RE RIGHT! I'm basically going to take his name, represent him and show the world that his teachings and ways of chocolate making are far superior to Yurio! But to be at his level, I must train, work hard and pull all nighters but so much to get me sick like sleeping beauty over there! That's it, I'll do that, and tomorrow I'll go explain to Minako-sensei that I will be his substitute on the challenge day, this is brilliant," Without a second thought, he was was off running to the direction of the kitchen as he called out, "THANK YOU STRANGE VOICE WHO I WILL NEVER KNOW!"

Once he was out of sight, an enormous flower pot that held large tropical leaves shook as the roots emerged to reveal a certain matchmaker who grimly smiled at the results that have occurred. "Oh Viktor, I'm sure my roommate will be very pleased indeed when he finds out," Was all Phichit whispered as he typed away on his phone to send messages to Chirs, Chihoko, and Georgi of a new plan, along with a recorded video of the impressive speech.

* * *

"Well, normally I'd say no to this but given the circumstances that have happened with both Yuris, I'll allow it," Minako-sensei agreed that afternoon the next day once classes were over and Viktor was quick to rush to her office when the bell rang.

"Both Yuris?" Viktor questioned, he did mention that only his Yuuri was sick...Right?

"Yeah, apparently Yuri Plisetsky got sick this morning after sleeping with the window opened after he just showered so he's out too," Minako-sensei explained with a sigh of disappointment, but instantly perked up, "But you're not the only boyfriend who volunteered to take Yuri's place."

Viktor felt his cheeks heat up with a hint of red blush as he stuttered, "I-I'm not really his-"

"Yuri Plisetsky's boyfriend Otabek Altin came to me this morning to offer to substitute him," Minako-sensei interrupted with a smile, knowing very well that the senior was lying at a lost cause. "So instead of the Yuris competing, it'll be their lovers competing to defend their sick boyfriends' honor!"

Viktor absolutely had no words to say in reply to what Minako-sensei has stated.

* * *

"They have to be perfect Nikiforov!" Chris shouted as he paced back and forth in the student kitchen that night with a wooden spoon in hand. "Make chocolate worthy of being considered master Yuuri Katsuki chocolates! You must not put shame to his name, or you will indeed be the worst friend ever!"

"Damn it, Chris, you're supposed to be motivating me here!" Viktor cried as he struggled to concentrate on the bowl in front of him.

"Me degrading you is motivational Nikiforov," Chris continued, making his voice sound meaner like a sergeant which was turning out pretty fun. "Perfection comes from your blood, sweat, and tears and the amount of soul you give these treats!"

"YUURI!"

"Calling for your master while he's sick in bed is cowardly! Back to work!"

...

"Do you think Chris is being too harsh on him Chihoko?" Phichi whispered as he, Chihoko, and Georgi spied through the window.

"Hard work and labor are what Viktor needs to become a man," Chihoko replied with seriousness, intensely as her mind was slowly converting Chris into the image of Yuuri in a police officer uniform but her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by small rolled up tissue being gently stuffed into her nose. She looked to her right to see that Georgi was the culprit as he shrugged and stated,

"Just in case you start nose bleeding again, I can't always clean after your messes."

Before she could protest that she doesn't always bleed, on cue, blood began to drip from her nose.

* * *

 ***Valentine's Day: THE CHALLENGE***

"CHALLENGERS TO YOUR SPOTS TO GET READY TO PRESENT YOUR CHOCOLATES!"

The challenge was to take place during lunch hour and the entire cafeteria was filled up with students eager to see the two representatives of the two Yuris show off the chocolate they must have worked so hard to make. Minako-sensei had a microphone on while she stood in between Otabek and Viktor, who were both holding a heart shaped box that contained their work of art.

"Remember, the loser must do one thing winner wants them to do! This rule will only apply to the competitors here, the ones sick in bed will have to miss this chance and try again next year," Minako-sensei explained, then pointing to Takeshi and Yuuko, "Now our volunteer taster takers will taste the chocolates these boys have made and will decide whether or not they're deemed worthy of the title of Master Chocolate Chef...AND NOW WITHOUT ANY MORE INTERRUPTIONS, THE FIRST ONE OF THE TWO WHO WILL PRESENT THEIR CHOCOLATE WILL BE OTABEK ALTIN!"

On cue, Otabek opened the heart shaped box to reveal that the chocolate he made was brown, heart shaped with white chocolate linings taking the shape of a tiger with little small hearts around it was decoration. Takeshi and Yuuko awed at the work of art, nearly sad to think that one of them will have have to eat but Yuuko sucked it up and broke a small piece each as she plopped it in her mouth. The crowd was quiet enough to hear her chewing until her eyes widened with stars in them as her cheeks flushed with red as she cheered with joy she never experienced before:

"SO GOOD AND SWEET!"

The crowd applauded as Otabek closed the box that had the chocolate inside, so far everyone was already whispering about how Yurio must be the better master right now while Minako voiced in as their announcer, "The judge has deemed Otabek Altin's chocolate to be delicious but before any winner is decided, let's see what Viktor Nikiforov has in store for us!"

 _This is your chance Viktor, show everyone that Yuuri is the best!_ Viktor told himself with determination as he held out his box and opened it to reveal a heart shaped white chocolate with brown chocolate linings that are shaped of a poodle head along with hearts and flowers decoration the treat. That indeed caught both of the judges' attention as they also awed at the creation that it was difficult to realize that this must be eaten as well. Takeshi broke a small piece from the bottom tip of the heart, putting it into his mouth as he chewed.

Like before, the crowd was quiet to listen to his chewing but that didn't last five seconds while Takeshi's eyes widened in horror, maybe even disgust as he suddenly spits out the piece he ate as he gagged, "Oh my god! That was too salty! Viktor, were you trying to poison me!?"

"...Salty..." Viktor blinked once, then twice until it finally clicked in his mind! Despite perfecting the recipe, there was one thing he forgot, the one repeating rule Yuuri tried to drill into his thick skull. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO MAKE SURE I WAS USING SUGAR AND TO TASTE TEST IT!" He remembered being so determined and focus on making the chocolate look perfect that he forgot to check that he was using sugar and once he was done, he didn't bother to at least taste it to see how it turned out since he felt so confident that it would surely win!

And with that, he fell on his knees in defeat while Minako's announcement of the winner of the challenge, the cheers of the students, and the sighs from his friends all tuned down to silence in his eardrums. ... _I'm so sorry Yuuri..._

"Otabek Altin, as the winner, what do you want Viktor to do?" Minako-sensei asked the winner who stayed silent for a moment to think until he finally came with an answer.

"I simply want Viktor to pay Yuuri Katuski a visit after school," Otabek calmly answered, much to everyone's surprise who couldn't help but wonder why he would request such a thing so they demanded that he asked for more so then he added, "And he spends a day not calling Yuri Plisetsky 'Yurio'."

That satisfied the crowds as everyone dispersed to get to class, meanwhile, Viktor trudged to class while he knew why he was given the task to visit the sick Yuuri Katsuki after school. It was a cruel way to make him crawl back to his teacher and tell his ill friend that he has failed him and then suffer the expressions of disappointment that will surely be on the junior's face.

...

"Yuuri will understand right?" Chris asked Phichit with panic when they were alone after witnessing the conclusion of the challenge. "He won't be a jerk about it right?"

"I hope so," Phichit whispered, not sure for himself of how his roommate and best friend would react to the news. "But just in case, we should tail them after school so we can be around to jump in to save Viktuuri in case anything happens that could shatter it."

 ** _*Later After School*_**

"Yuuri, are you awake?" Viktor whispered after he managed to sneak inside the Katuski household, and into Yuuri's room after school where the junior was being quarantined for the time being.

"Viktor?" A gruff raspy voice replied from the pile of blankets on a bed where Vicchan was hopping off of to greet the senior. Yuuri turned his head to the side to see that it was indeed Viktor standing at the doorway holding some flowers in his hand along with some 'Get Well Soon' balloons. Viktor could tell that the adorable junior was looking a little better than how he looked the first night he got ill. "What are you doing here with all that? Shouldn't you be at the club fundraiser selling the chocolates? Did Yurio take the forfeit well? What does he want me to do?"

 _Oh, that's right..._ Viktor recalled, feeling more like an idiot. _I never told him that there were changes..._ He approached the bed, sat on a nearby chair, setting the bouquet and balloons on the nightstand as he explained, "Actually, Yurio got sick too and so Otabek and I both thought it would be a good idea to take both of your places in the challenge which took place today during lunch."

Yuuri's eyes widened with shock when he heard this, "You didn't have to do that Viktor."

"I wanted to do it anyway," Viktor dryly chuckled, looking down as he continued, "But even after all those lessons you gave about chocolate making, I still failed...The chocolate I made ended up tasting terrible so Otabek won and he commanded me to call Yurio 'Yuri' for a day."

There was silence stretching for a moment until Yuuri asked, "Did you use salt instead of sugar?"

Viktor lowered his head even more and answered with shame, "Yes, I'm so sorry I failed you Yuuri...I wanted to prove to everyone that you're the best chocolate maker and that you're the best teacher ever." He pulled out the box to reveal his chocolate that he had no idea why he still had, "You must be so disappointed with me right now."

"No, I'm not."

Viktor once, then twice...Did he just hear that correctly?

"You just made a mistake," Yuuri simply replied as he inspected the chocolate. "But other than mixing salt and sugar, your chocolate looks even better than the chocolate I could ever make even if I pulled years of all nighters. Which reminds me-" Yuuri tried to sit himself up but Viktor took the liberty to help him sit up even though it was completely unnecessary as he opened the drawer from the night stand to reveal a red box wrapped in a pink ribbon. "I was meaning to have Mari send this to you but since you came here instead, I can give it to you in person...It's some of the special chocolates I've been trying to make from one of all nighters so I thought it would be nice to give them to you since you worked so hard from the lessons but now it could also be your prize for making great chocolate and for being a great person who was kind enough to take my place and help me when I got sick."

On cue, he handed Viktor the box as he smiled at the senior, "Thank you so much Viktor, I really appreciate you and it doesn't matter if you won or lost, as long as I have you as my friend, I don't care about any fancy title."

Viktor slowly unwrapped the ribbon, lifting the lid off which revealed five small brown poodle head chocolates then picked one up to put it in his mouth and instantly melted at the sweet taste that was invading his taste buds. He didn't realize he was crying tears of joy until Yuuri was waving his hands around throwing apologies in a panic, "I-I'm sorry did I say something wrong? Viktor, you're crying! You need tissues!"

However, Viktor just pulled Yuuri into a tight embrace as he cried, "Oh Yuuri, you're too pure for this world! You must be an angel sent from heaven!

"Viktor let me go before you catch my cold!"

Meanwhile, outside underneath the window of Yuuri's room was Phichit, Chris, Chihoko, and Georgi crying so much as they blew their noses into tissues after watching and listening to such a wonderful scene. It seems like they had nothing to worry about, after all, they just knew Viktuuri has taken a step closer to being canon.

* * *

 **Me: Man that was a lot a typing that I thought I was going to split the chapter.**

 **Viktor: Thank god you didn't *blows in tissues* It's so beautiful.**

 **Yurio: *reading script of next chapter* Hey Midnight! What's White Day!?**

 **Me: Shhush Yurio no spoilers! Damn it, too late, the readers heard!**

 **Viktor: *researches White Day* Oh my god Midnight this is so adorable!**

 **Phichit: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter and make sure to review to see the next chapter that will be about White Day.**


	17. Chapter 17

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: A NEW CHAPTER GUYS!**

 **Yurio: *reads the script of this chapter* Midnight this is cheesy as hell even for you -_-  
**

 **Me: *blanket over my head* Husssssh I know this is super cheesy but what did you expect? This was a challenge to prove that I am a writer capable of doing fluff challenges and not just a sadist! So rude of my friend to call me a sadist.**

 **Viktor: ...**

 **Me: What?**

 **Basically Everyone: YOU ARE A SADIST!**

 **Me: Rude! I will remember this when I make more stories for you assholes!**

 **Yuuri: That's the same reason why you're considered a sadist Midnight *sighs and turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this new chapter and make sure to remember that she does own any of us except for the OC of Chihoko.**

* * *

The first mistake Yurio made was noticing the table.

It's been a month since that Valentine's Day chocolate challenge and Yurio was disappointed that he missed the challenge but was glad that Yuuri was sick that day too. What made his day was how he learned that Viktor lost for mixing a simple ingredient but maybe next time he'll have his chance to surpass the piggy junior. After that, there was only calmness, nothing really enormous happened except for his birthday but now it was just calm.

At least he thought things would have calmed down by now.

The one thing Yurio didn't expect to see when he entered the library after school, after another morning of ridiculous pole dancing lessons with Minako-sensei and a hard day of school work, was a nearby table with a lot of books literally stacked around someone and all of them had to do with Japan! _What the hell is going on?_ The last time he checked, there wasn't anyone complaining about a huge project that has to do with Japan since he had pretty good listening ears of gossip around the school...Well mainly because the idiot hamster junior would announce everything through social media, whether it was the school lunch or projects each class has to do! So to see someone buried in books after school with a disturbingly large amount of dark aura of desperation.

Approaching the table occupied by somebody buried in those books was his next mistake.

The moment he quietly walked past the edge of that table, careful not to glance over for a second, he suddenly felt a strong hand grab his wrist and pull him away! "What the hell?!" He shouted in anger but another hand covered his mouth and dragged him away until he found himself shoved into the dark library storage closet! The first instinct he had when it comes to being kidnapped into a dark room was to kick the kidnapper which he ended up doing. He managed to kick the lunatic's gut and had him fall down on the ground with a loud _THUMP_!

"OUCH! Yurio that hurts!"

Yurio blinked once the twice as he quickly searched for a light switch to turn on the light of the closet but since there wasn't any he pulled his phone out of his pocket to turn on the flashlight. Hearing that nickname activated his growing anger at who might be the kidnapper buried in those books as he shined the light and it was revealed to be a certain silver haired senior on his knees groveling in pain.

"VIKTOR!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU UP TO!?"

* * *

Phichit scratched his scalp in confusion to see Chris smiling very happily as if he had just received a million dollars or a precious collection of gay porn and they were only in the cafeteria with Georgi and Chihoko since Yuuri had to help his mother organize paperwork. "Say, Chris, what's with that sinister smile? What did you do?"

"Oh?" Chris snapped out of his trance but still smiled as he whispered, "I may have managed to set Viktor on the track of impressing Yuuri for one of the holidays Japan just a month after Valentines Day."

"Japanese holiday?" Georgi repeated in confusion but he did notice how Chihoko's and Phichit's faces lit up like stars!

"YOU MEAN WHITE DAY?!" They both shouted, thankfully there were only a few students in the cafeteria so they chose to ignore the round table full of crazy students.

"What's White Day?" Georgi asked but only to sweat a bit when he saw how Chihoko and Phichit were staring down at his very soul with eyes that clearly were judging him right that moment.

Chihoko cleared her throat as she placed the calendar down on the table, "White Day is technically a second Valentine's Day in Japan. You see in Japan, on Valentine's Day, the girls give chocolate and gifts to the boys and then a month later on March 14, the boy will return the favor by giving the girls chocolates and gifts. So since on Valentines Day, Yuuri gave Viktor chocolates, on White Day, Viktor has to give something to Yuuri."

"So does this mean we have to give you chocolates since you gave all of us chocolates on Valentine's day?" Georgi clarified with a deadpan expression after seeing the mouth watering expression Chihoko was making.

"I'm glad you're learning so well," Chihoko smiled with joy as she nodded. "I like those white chocolate kinds in case you are curious boys." On cue, she winked but only to realize that she was ignored since Phichit was already talking to Chris with such astonishment.

"Chris you seriously went all out!" Phichit cheered as he then pulled out his phone to reveal his photos he took. "Have you seen those photos I took of Yuuri, they're just so adorable. I bet that we could score more Viktuuri moments when we see Viktor present his gift to Yuuri on White Day."

"I already told Viktor that you were going to keep Yuuri from coming near the kitchen," Chris began to explain and pretty soon they were already developing a plan to make sure the moment came to life.

"But isn't White Day tomorrow?" Georgi spoke up but seeing how Chris and Phichit were both talking to each other about the photos taken and how they are excited for the upcoming Viktuuri moment. _They're not listening..._

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder as he turned around to see that it was Chihoko who placed her hand on his shoulder as she shook her head, "They'll find out sooner or later." _Hopefully._

* * *

"So you're telling me that you buried yourself in every Japanese book to look up White Day references," Yurio repeated as Viktor nodded until the senior's next statement went deaf to his ears that he shook with so much anger.

"I need your help Yurio."

"You want me to do what?" Yurio asked, his eyebrows were twitching with shock. He was somewhat hoping that for once in his god damn life had misheard Viktor.

"I need you to help me with White Day since it's tomorrow and all," Viktor repeated, literally sniffing as he held Yurio into an embrace, "Yuuri made me such delicious chocolate and I can never be able to live up to his fruitful chocolate expectations so I need your cruel and horrifying tyranny to make sure I stay in line and not screw up in the kitchen so I'll be able to perfect Yuuri's chocolate recipe without fail."

 _PUNCH! SMACK!_

Viktor somehow found himself on the floor again getting his back stomped on as he could sense the erupting dark aura of anger coming from Yurio who growled at him,"MY TEACHING METHODS OF COOKING IS NOT CRUEL OR TYRANNY YOU DAMN OLD GEEZER!"

"Of course it is Yurio," Viktor wept as he felt his back being stomped upon. "Yuuri is more merciful than you and he doesn't stomp on my back like you are!"

"YOU KEEP TALKING ABOUT THE DAMN PIGGY BEING AN ANGEL WHEN HE IS NOT THEN YOU WILL DIE OLD MAN!"

Yep, this was going to be a long night.

 _* **MEANWHILE***_

"A-Achoo!" Yuuri sneezed, nearly dropping the stack of papers he had in hand.

His mother was the first to notice her son sneeze as she looked up from reading on of the paper work that had to do with the cafeteria lunch menus. "Yuuri, are you okay? Don't tell me you're coming down with another cold, don't push yourself if you're feeling unwell."

"I'm okay, mom really, I just sneezed that's all," Yuuri reassured, placing the papers in the file cabinet.

On cue, Mari entered the room with a smirk as she suggested, "You know, they say if you sneeze it means someone is talking about you. And I bet I know who was talking about you right now."

"NEE-CHAN!" Yuuri blushed furiously, knowing very well who Mari was talking about. Meanwhile, their mother just smiled and looked back into her paperwork, knowing that all was right with the world and that her precious son was being admired and not getting sick.

* * *

 **Mari: I cannot wait to see more of this awesome story especially since I get to tease Yuuri a lot.**

 **Yuuri: Of course you'd be glad to tease me**

 **Viktor: I want more adorable Yuuri moments and have more photos of him! *looks around* Hey, does anyone know where Midnight is right now.**

 **Yurio: She's over there *points to corner***

 **Me: *in the corner writing a hell of a lot of new ideas and talking to myself* If it's a sadist they think I am then it's a sadist I'm going to be! That's it, perfect idea and I'll add this plot twist oh man those skaters are going to suffer so much that they'd wish they'll be in hell instead!**

 **Everyone: ... *visible trembling***

 **Mari: *only one not trembling* While Midnight is in her midlife crisis of identity, she also hopes you enjoyed this chapter and wish Viktor luck for the next chapter. Remember to review, favorite, and follow and let's not forget to read the other story "Two Worlds".**


	18. Chapter 18

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: A NEW CHAPTER FOR VIKTUURI GUYS!**

 **Yuuri: You seem to be too happy after what happened to you at the last chapter...Should I be worried?**

 **Me: Nope, I'm just enjoying life for once in my life. *hearts everywhere* Oh what a beautiful word guys, you all rock!**

 **Viktor: Uhh Midnight, there are so many hearts floating around you! Are you okay? You're not this happy unless it has to do with torture!**

 **Chihoko: She found the "Yuri on Stage" drama audio with the that 'Chihoko' incident from start to finish and she is just so happy that she is in no mood to be in a murder stage...Yet.**

 **Me: Beautiful children, just do the introduction please~**

 **Yurio: SHE SAID PLEASE IN A DISGUSTING SWEET WAY! THE WORLD IS ENDING!**

 **Phichit: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter, make sure to remember that she does not own any of us except for OC character Chihoko who everyone loves.**

* * *

"Chhhhhris!"

 _Who do I have to murder to get some decent sleep around here..._ Chris groaned as he sat up on the bed in the middle of the night if it was still the middle of the night, to begin with. He grabbed his phone that was laying on the counter next to his bed, turned on the screen to see that it 4 o'clock in the morning! He turned around to see that Viktor was leaning against the door entrance in a total mess as if he had just come back from a war in hell itself. "Viktor, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"What day is it today Chris?" Viktor whined, trembling his way into the room but only made it ten steps into the room before falling on the floor with a groan.

"Really early in the morning," Chris sighed, looking down to see that Viktor was still shaking like a leaf on the floor, wondering what happened in that kitchen. "It's March 14 though."

"M-March 14?" Viktor shook, managing to forge a smile, "So I wasn't enslaved in the kitchen by the cruel tyranny of Yurio for an eternity and I didn't miss White Day after all...Oh, what luck..." On cue, Viktor releases a relieved chuckle which sounded more raspy and dead.

"Um, Viktor?" Chris was nearly hesitant to even ask what happened. "What exactly happened in that kitchen? You have only been in there for hours and you came back looking pale like death like you've been gone for years without food and water."

"Oh, I've been restrained from food, water, rest, and freedom," Viktor muttered, not even bothering to look at Chris in the eye. "Confined to be a slave to Yuri Plisetsky, constantly yelled at for any little mistake and punished so severely that only the dream of having satisfying chocolate fit for Yuuri Katsuki was the only thing that gave me such little hope that was wavering because of that mad tyrant. It took long but I was able to create a batch of chocolate that is finally approved and will be appreciated...I lost track of time during the process, I thought decades have passed but the moment I was freed, I placed the chocolate in a fancy blue box tied with a purple ribbon and a tag that says that it's for Yuuri from me, then into the kitchen refrigerator it went..."

With that, Viktor's face fell down to greet the floor was soft snores escaped from him as Makkachin curled up next to him while Chris just sighed and shook his head, "You could've just said that Yurio was scolding you for every mistake you made all night. No need to be over dramatic."

 ***Later An Hour Before Classes Start***

"TO THE STUDENT KITCHENS!" Viktor shouted with pride and excitement, already dressed in his uniform and ready to run out the door of their dorm. Let's say that while they were racing, it was Victor who was literally dragging Chris across the hallway since the poor senior was still tired from being awakened so early in the morning for a brief moment. Not to mention an hour he'll lose just for waking up the early hours most students have already were used to. However, Viktor dropped him on the floor when he spotted the kitchen to be very close as he used more energy to run faster to the room than expected, leaving Chris on the ground.

"Viktor, I know you're excited but you do know that chocolate won't just disappear, right?" Chris sighed, picking himself up to walk down the hall to follow. Honestly, he was secretly looking forward to seeing how those chocolates turned out, not to mention to take some pictures for Phichit when he sees Viktor give Yuuri the chocolate. However, he suddenly didn't hear any more of Viktor's loud babbling that was going on since they woke up the moment the senior disappeared into the kitchen and the moment he entered the room, Viktor shouted in despair:

"CHRIS! SOMEONE TOOK YUURI'S CHOCOLATES!"

... **(MEANWHILE)**...

"Yuuri!" Phichit cheered as he approached his friend who was sitting at a table eating some good breakfast from the cafeteria. "You remember how I woke you up this morning to beg for something sweet for me to eat right?"

"Mhmm," Yuuri nodded, his mouth full of the rice and miso soup he was eating to even say any other words. He swallowed and then proceeded to drink from his cup, listening to Phichit without any worry of where this might be heading.

"Then you told me to go find some myself from the cafeteria or student kitchens after threatening to skin me alive for waking you up," Phichit continued, mentally shivering at the memory of how cold and serious Yuuri sounded at that moment. Then he held up a blue box with a purple ribbon and a little tag that has something written on it in cursive but Yuuri didn't pay any attention to that detail until Phichit continued, "Well I went to the student kitchens earlier and instead of any sweets for me, I found this little box of chocolates that is supposed to be for you!" On cue, he showed the tag to Yuuri close enough for him to read. "See! It says ' _To Yuuri, from Viktor: Thank you for the chocolates from Valentines Day, Happy White Day'_!"

Just reading the name was enough for Yuuri to spit out the drink in his mouth as he coughed for a moment, rereading the tag to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Seeing how there was no mistake, Yuuri slammed his hand on the table, making Phichit jump a little as he replied in panic, "Phichit, what on Earth gave you the idea that it would a good thing to just take that? That belongs to Viktor."

"But it's for you anyway," Phichit squeaked, feeling smaller like a child being scolded by his mother.

"That's still no excuse to just take things that don't belong to you," Yuuri scolded, getting up and holding his hand out, "Come on, you're going to return that to where you found it and apologize to Viktor if we run into him on the way."

"But Yuuri!" Phichit whined, but was silenced when Yuuri placed on finger just centimeters away from his lips!

"No excuses," Yuuri firmly argued back, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the cafeteria as they marched their way to the student kitchens while some students were feeling sorrier for Phichit.

"You're so cruel Yuuri," Phichit sniffled, unaware that Chihoko, who's face was covered in melted white chocolate and Georgi, who was holding an open box of white chocolate, were following them out of curiosity.

... **(Back to the Overdramatic Man Child)**...

There was Viktor, his eyes tearing up while there behind him was the refrigerator opened to reveal that it held no blue box of chocolates that he described so early in the morning! Chris didn't even have time to even say one word before Viktor fell on his knees in despair as he muttered, "Why? Is it too much to ask to be able to show my best friend that I am capable of making good chocolate without fail and show him my appreciation for the chocolate he made and gave me on Valentines Day? Who would take Yuuri's chocolate right from this fridge, it's so cruel!"

"It's going to be okay Viktor," Chris tried to reassure, but honestly he had no idea that how to cheer the distressed senior. "Maybe we can still find the bastard who took those chocolates and you'll still be able to give them to Yuuri. Or we could try making some more."

"No, we can't make more there's not enough time for that," Viktor sniffled, then suddenly his hands tightened up into tight fists. "We have to find the scoundrel who did this and serve justice for this crime...Such cruel actions are unforgivable, I've slaved under the tyranny of Yurio to let it all go to waste. I WILL AVENGE THOSE CHOCOLATES EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" With that, he stood up full of anger and determination as he sprinted out of the kitchen, looking like he was going to run a marathon around the school and interrogate every soul that dwells in it.

However, he didn't even run too far, not even passed the door because just as he ran through the open doors and was going to make a turn, his eyes met a confused and panicked expression in a pair of familiar brown chocolate eyes hiding behind blue framed glasses just inches away from him! Without warning or even time to even realize, a loud **_CRASH_** was followed that practically caused the entire school to shake from the impact!

"Viktor?" Chris called out, rushing out of the doors of the kitchens only to see that the crash sound was from Viktor and Yuuri since he saw both junior and senior on the ground, with the senior on top of the junior while both were groaning from the pain the impact caused. The junior laying on his back, the senior was lying horizontally on top of his stomach, both seeing some stars swirling around them. Then standing there, taking pictures with a face of awe was Phichit, who happened to be holding a box that fit the description of Viktor's chocolates!

It took a few moment for both of them to regain some sense to realize what happened as Viktor frantically got off of Yuuri, spitting out apologies in rapid fire, "I am so sorry Yuuri! I wasn't looking at where I was going! You see I was in a rush to go after a criminal but not such a rush to ignore your well being after all! Are you okay? Do you need to go to the infirmary?" But he instantly shut up, feeling some heat rush up in his cheeks at the sight he saw Yuuri in on the ground, hair slicked back, brown chocolate eyes sparkling from the lack of glasses that were laying just a couple feet away from them, basically a literal form of Eros!

"Uh, Viktor?" Yuuri asked, breaking Viktor from the small blissful spell. "Are you okay there?"

"No..I-I mean YES! Yes, I'm okay!" Viktor stuttered, helping Yuuri get up then grabbed his glasses to give back to the rightful owner. "Sorry about that! But are you okay Yuuri, I did crash into you again..."

"I'm okay, thanks," Yuuri reassured, suddenly remembering why he and Phichit were here in the first place. "By any chance, were you going to find the criminal who stole something from you?"

Viktor felt a cold chill run down his spine as he managed to answer, "Y-yeah I was...Um, how did you know?"

On cue, Yuuri dragged Phichit forward as the Thai junior handed the box he had in his hands to Viktor, "I'm sorry Viktor for taking that chocolate you made for Yuuri earlier. I got too excited and took it to Yuuri for you instead without thinking."

 _Damn it, then that means the surprise is ruined now that Yuuri knows...Will it still be a surprise if I give it to him now? I might as well give it to him now than late, it would rude and not to mention useless..._ Viktor mentally groaned as he accepted the chocolates back and in and instant Phichit stepped away to leave space between Yuuri and Viktor. He hesitated for a moment but he then just handed Yuuri the box, his eyes averting from Yuuri's eyes as he mumbled, "Um, these are for you to thank you for the Valentines Day chocolates you gave me and for the close friendship we're sharing. I practiced a lot on the recipe until I perfected it at last with a little help from a tyrant but it was worth it...I hope our friendship will last forever."

He didn't look to see how Yuuri was opening the box, but he did glance over only to melt at the sight of how Yuuri's eyes doubled its sparkles at the sight of the poodle shaped chocolates as he plopped on in his mouth. Viktor actually feared that maybe he did mess up and it'll turn out bad but the sweetest squeal he had ever heard came out of Yuuri who had a little blush on his cheeks while he glowed with delight.

"These are so good Viktor, thank you so much," Yuuri smiled so innocently that Viktor actually thought he might ascend to the heavens!

Meanwhile, Phichit, Chris, Chihoko, and Georgi all gushed over how beautiful that moment was, not to mention how one of them had to use a tissue to stop a certain nosebleed.

* * *

 **Me: Ah, this is so perfect, *looks in script* Oh my, we're so close to another awesome epic event for our lovers**

 **Viktor: And what could be better than chocolate?**

 **Yuuri: *remembers reading chapter* *goes to the corner to sulk* Oh god no...Midnight, are you serious?**

 **Me: Dead serious, the time is almost near!**

 **Viktor: What? MIDNIGHT NO ANGST, IT'S AGAINST THE CHALLENGE RULES!**

 **Me: Calm down there's no angst, _cough_ unfortunately _cough,_ Yuuri is just being over dramatic but I promise you, the next event for the future chapters is something you especially will love.**

 **Yuuri: Nooooo!**

 **Chihoko: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review, follow, and favorite to see what future chapter Midnight is talking about *whispers* I'll give you a hint, it's in the description.**


	19. Chapter 19

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: A NEW CHAPTER FOR VIKTUURI GUYS!**

 **Viktor: Midnight what are you up to right now? *points to Yuuri who is sitting in dark corner* Yuuri won't tell me what you're planning for this chapter and this is starting to freak me out!**

 **Chris: Oh Ho ho, it's nothing for you to worry about *reading the chapter skit* I know you're going to love this so much**

 **Chihoko: Definitely a wonderful worth while event for you to enjoy, just get your tissues ready for the blood**

 **Viktor: What?**

 **Chris: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and make sure to keep in mind that she does not own any of us or the anime except for OC character for Chihoko**

* * *

"Okay everyone, with the annual Spring Festival coming along and the Sports Festival not far behind it, we'll briefly discuss the Figure Skating and Dance Club booth before we intensely practice for your performances on the Sports Festival. You're going to be busy setting up and practicing for the booth and sports so time is very crucial for us," Madam Baranovkaya explained as she stood in front of the excited club members. "And since the school events are set up by two volunteer students, our clubs have been given the type of booth we have to create, with rules and everything." She then released a heavy sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose with annoyance, "How their idea got approved by the headmasters is a mystery but none the less, it is fair considering the rules."

She then turned to Minako-sensei, "Now, Minako-sensei will explain what will our clubs do for the Spring Festival and students keep in mind that it was approved rules, no protesting with what you are about to hear." Hearing that only increased the students' curiosity or anxiety at what their booth theme would be!

"Alright everyone, the assigned theme for our clubs merged as one will be a..." Minako sensei paused for effect until she pulled out a banner that read what she announced with a smirk that was so sinister that it should be illegal. "ICE MAID CAFE!"

"WHAT?!"

"A maid cafe dear students, it's going to be ice-themed since you also are figure skaters" Minako-sensei repeated, her smile left unchanged not one bit. "Some members will do the cooking, some will dress as butlers, then others will obviously dress up as adorable maids."

Yuuko was first to raise her hand with her red glowing cheeks puffed up with embarrassment, "Minako-sensei, are you implying that all female members will have to dress up as maids for this cafe?"

"No, no, no," Minako shook her head, holding up printed paper that seemed to have the instructions typed on it. "According to the conditions we're given, for this maid cafe, the maids will consist of both genders! Members of both genders from freshmen and junior year will dress up the maids, sophomores will do the cooking, and then our seniors will be dressed as the butlers!"

" **WHAT?!"**

Only the freshmen and juniors were the ones who shouted the loudest in horror.

"Oh yeah," Minako-sensei realized as she reread the dates of the festival. "Those of you who are in my current extra dance lessons, I need to tell you something regarding your performance after the club is dismissed. Most of you won't be so pleased but bear with me." The ones who were in her pole dancing lessons all paled when the realization hit them like a truck, the day they have to perform was on the Spring Festival is the day before their spring break begins!

* * *

"A maid...We have to dress up as maids," Yuuri muttered to himself in horror that evening hidden under a ton of blankets as he held on to Vicchan while Phichit only saw a pile of blankets trembling on Yuuri's bed. "Just kill me now Phichit...Or at least tell me that I'm dreaming."

Phichit tried to cover his giggles but it was hard to do that when it comes to Yuuri's hilarious actions when he's embarrassed or in a crisis. But he did feel a bit guilty since it was Chris and him who created the rules and handed them to the headmasters to hand out to the clubs. "Don't worry Yuuri, I'm going to be dressed as a maid too so we'll be maid buddies together. It won't be that bad, it's only for a day and we're all going to in this together."

"You don't understand Phichit," Yuuri whined, feeling a rush of heat on his face while Phichit could see steam seeping out of the blankets. "Minako-sensei told us that for that pole dance routine we have after the festival we still have to have those maid outfits on...And we're going to have to wear our original costumes underneath it so while we dance we strip..."

"Strip?" Phichit nearly forgot to breathe at that moment.

"Strip! Minako-sensei is crazy! How is she approved of these decisions!?" Yuuri whimpered underneath his shame."I can't do this! No way I'm going to go through with this, I should just tell Minako-sensei that I'm sick or something."

"You can't do that," Phichit tried to reason, mainly because he wants to see Yuuri's pole dancing performance at the club meeting. "You trained so hard for this, not to mention that it wouldn't be fair for the rest of us who have to suffer the same fate. You won't be suffering alone don't you worry Yuuri I'm sure everyone else in your shoes is just as horrified and scared as you are."

Yuuri was quiet for a moment until he popped out of the bundles of blankets with his face puffed up while taking Phichit's words to consider, "I guess you're right about that, it wouldn't be fair for everyone else...And Minako sensei will still get me to perform by rescheduling, sick day or not, she'll make me perform one way or another."

"That's right," Phichit nodded, approaching Yuuri to wrap his arms around the pile. "Don't worry about a thing, I'll stick by you throughout the whole thing, and if you need a place to hide for the rest of your life after this then I have several spots you could try. But I think Vicchan and my hamsters will miss you and I do need your genius brain to help me with homework."

Yuuri couldn't help but laugh a little at that comment until they both heard the notification ring from Yuuri's phone as he reached for it to read the text he received, "Looks like Minako-sensei wants to squeeze some extra practice time for the big day."

...

"Maid outfits."

"I know Viktor, breathe it in."

"All juniors and freshmen."

"Such fine rules if I do say so myself."

Viktor was slamming his face on the piles of pillows he had, trying to get a hold of whatever sanity he had left in his mind ever since the club meeting. Maid cafe was repeating itself in his mind while he was desperately trying to not imagine Yuuri in a maid outfit, trying so hard not to think about it.

"Viktor, you look distressed even though we're going to dress up as handsome as hell butlers," Chris began to tease with a smug face. "Don't tell me you're imagining innocent little adorable Yuuri Katsuki in a frilly maid outfit, calling you master?"

"CHRIS!" Viktor screeched with annoyance towards his friend. "That is so wrong! H-He's just a close friend of mine and it would be awkward...Yeah, awkward!" _I'm losing it here, I'm losing it, anymore verbal description from Chris and I am a dead man!_

"You're looking red there though," Chris chuckled, poking Viktor's forehead. "And let's not forget that special lesson performance for both clubs after the festival. I do hope you packed some tissues dear Viktor, wouldn't want to ruin such a close friendship with bloody nose flooding the school."

At that moment, Chris had to run for his dear life down the hallway to get to extra practice while Viktor was chasing him while holding a metal pipe. And who knows how he managed to get his hands on a metal pipe!

* * *

 **Viktor: Give me Yuuri pole dancing already, please!**

 **Chris: Get a hold of yourself Romeo, the maid cafe comes first, don't you want to see Yuuri in a sexy maid outfit? *nudges him* I think the next chapter might unleash a new kink between you two.**

 **Viktor: *looks away blushing* Um, it's not like this is the first time I've seen Yuuri in a maid outfit... How do you think we entertained each other?**

 **Me: 0.0**

 **Chris: ...**

 **Yurio:..**

 **The whole world: ...**

 **Yuuri: *turned red* WHAT THE HELL! VIKTOR! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THAT!**

 **Yurio: I'm going to be sick *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review to see the chapter Viktor is disgustingly craving for.**


	20. Chapter 20

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: A NEW CHAPTER FOR VIKTUURI GUYS!**

 **Viktor: Give me Yuuri in a maid outfit pole dancing now, please! I need this amount of Eros!**

 **Yuuri: VIKTOR!**

 **Viktor: I'm not taking it back!**

 **Yuuri: What!? *turns away from Viktor, cheeks puffed up***

 **Me: Oh boy, is the power couple arguing?**

 **Yurio: For the love of- Let them argue, one of them is going to break by the end of the chapter *turns to audience* Midnight hopes that you enjoy this chapter, remember that she does not own us except for Chihoko.**

* * *

"Come on out Yuuri, please," Phichit begged, standing in front of the bathroom door dressed in a black and white maid outfit complete with a hamster style bow, hamster head white stockings, and headband with hamster ears, "These outfits are really comfortable and pretty cool for us to wear on the bright side."

"No way! It's embarrassing," Yuuri protested, despite being behind the door of the bathroom, Phichit could tell that his friend was already turning red with embarrassment. "I look ridiculous! I shouldn't have ever agreed to this!"

"But you did and Minako-sensei needs all maids to report to the ice rink for that ice theme maid cafe in ten minutes," Phichit shrugged, looking down at his hamsters and Vicchan who was just sitting there waiting for Yuuri to step out. "Come on Yuuri, if you look ridiculous then we can both look ridiculous together, you're not in this alone. Just come out and I'll be the judge of how you look. And let's not forget that if we're not in position then Minako-sensei will personally come here and drag us to the cafe then have us both do some pole dancing at the cafe!" As much of a lie as this sounds, he was not lying since Minako-sensei did literally make that same threat to the entire club yesterday, mainly to the members who were still horrified that they had to be maids.

Much to Phichit's relief, Yuuri finally caved in and unlocked the bathroom door, "Alright fine! But don't laugh please!"

"I would never laugh at you, you're a special friend to me," Phichit reassured, opening the door to take a look at how Yuuri looks like but the moment he laid eyes on him, his face heated up as he fell down from lack of air within him! To say that Yuuri looks ridiculous is a sin, to even say that he looked adorable was an understatement, it was as if he was looking at the very definition of divine beauty like he was staring at heaven itself. Phichit struggled not to make a single drop of blood fall as his hand trembled to grab his phone from his pocket to take pictures immediately!

Yuuri was dressed in the black and white maid outfit with very adorable frills, heart shaped aprons, pig shaped stockings, and a head band that had soft pig ears along with pink ribbons, not to mention that the dress came with a small pig tail. His raven hair had some glitter sprinkled on it thanks to Minako sensei's instructions, he still had his glasses on and with the red blush on his cheeks from how embarrassed he's feeling, he was a complete beauty.

"Oh, my gosh, Phichit are you okay?!" Yuuri panicked as he bent down to see how bad his friend was looking. "Do I look so ridiculous that you're struggling not to laugh at me? Speak to me Phichit!" That was when he suddenly heard snaps, "Phichit are you taking pictures of me with your phone?!"

"T-That's not the issue," Phichit managed to say, his trembling hand holding his phone out to take a lot of photos as he could. "I-I'm just afraid that you might have all the customers to yourself...A-And that'll leave the rest of us with nothing..." _But I'm terrified of what will happen to Viktor once he takes one good look at Yuuri!_

* * *

"Alright, butlers, you will each be paired with a maid from our other members who are waiting for your at the ice rink," Minako-sensei instructed with the group of senior dancer and figure skaters dressed in fancy butler suits. "Remember to have your skates and skate guards with you so you can walk out of the rink and back in the rink."

Believe it or not but the Figure Skating and Dance clubs were hosting this Ice- theme maid cafe in the school ice rink since it was big enough to have tables with seats so the butlers and maids will be skating as well to get and deliver the customers' orders! The sophomores are cooking outside the rink under the shade so the butlers will give them the order, take the food to hand to the maids who will deliver it to the waiting table. That was why each butler will have one Maid as a partner to make the process less complicated and stressful. So with that in mind, she marched all the butlers to the ice rink which resulted in most of them to drool over how adorable most of the freshmen and juniors looked with the maid outfits.

While many of them gushed over how adorable Guang-Hong, Yurio, Phichit, Chihoko, Yuuko, and Sara looked, no one, especially not Viktor, could even look at Yuuri without having to pull out a handkerchief to stop their nose bleeds. Even the adorable maids had to use handkerchiefs to cover their blood except for the stoic looking juniors and let's just say Yurio didn't nose bleed but he was questioning his nickname being the Russian Fairy.

"The maids have been given their butlers so they'll walk up to you!" Lilia announced when she entered the room. "And butlers please behave yourselves with these maids, we are still on school grounds."

 _As long as I'm not paired with Yuuri then maybe I'll survive this without dying. If I ended up being paired with him then I'll never hear the end of it from Chris._ Viktor thought to himself trying to calm himself after he took one look at Yuuri earlier but only to immediately feel as though he was going to ascend to the after life with his final vision being seeing a slice of heaven right in front of him. _Just this one time I want to pair with someone else, just this once, please!_

"U-Um Viktor."

But of course, the heavens above will always go against his wishes and do the opposite if his desperate wishes. Viktor felt his face heat up along with his nose getting ready to break loose as he looked next to him to see Yuuri right next to him avoiding eye contact from him.

"Looks like we're paired together," Yuuri mumbled, feeling way too embarrassed to even look at Viktor in the eye despite how many times Phichit and everyone else told him that he looks way better in this outfit than the girls! Then he whispered into Viktor's ear with a small smirk, "Just try not to get distracted and reveal everything."

 _Damn it Yuuri why must you torture me like this!? Just stay calm, you can do it Viktor, just concentrate on the task at hand and not get easily seduced by Yuuri. Do not lose this, after so much will power!_ Viktor felt his heart skipping two beats at these words, feeling, even more, heat throughout his body just by the sound of how confident Yuuro is until Minako-sensei interrupted his trail of thoughts.

"FIRST CUSTOMERS ARE IN!"

...

Phichit was right about one thing, most of the customers, female and male, wanted to be attended by both Viktor and Yuuri since the both of them together was eye candy for the entire rink. Unfortunately for them, they had to be attended by the others so Viktor and Yuuri wouldn't be too overwhelmed but the customers still enjoyed the services of the other maids, even if some of them disturbed them.

"Hey hamster boy, why don't you join us for this meal?" One of the boys from the table Phichit was serving whistled, "We'd love to have more of your company."

Before Phichit could say anything, he was blocked by Seung-gil who gave that group a death glare as he stated so grimly. "How about I attend to you boys since you need company and I'm afraid Phichit is needed in another table that isn't you."

"Chihoko, did we ever tell you how adorable you and Georgi look together!?"

"He would perfect for you after your bad breakup with your boyfriend."

Both Chihoko and Georgi choked on the breathing air and immediately shook their heads while spitting out denial as they skated away to get that table's food that was ordered. However, as they stepped out, Georgi asked her with concern, "You and your boyfriend broke up?"

"Y-Yeah," Chihoko whispered, looking down. "I found out that he was cheating on me so I broke up with him, we fought a bit then stopped talking."

"What he's done is disgraceful and he doesn't deserve to be in the presence of someone as amazing as you are," Georgi responded as he made a fist. "Remind me to teach him a lesson on how to treat a woman if he ever steps foot here or if I see him."

"Thanks, Georgi."

Meanwhile, Yuuri was clearing another table until he noticed that he received another napkin with a phone number written on it. "That's twenty numbers today," He mumbled to himself as he crumbled the napkins to stash in the bin. However, he didn't notice how Viktor was glaring intensely at every customer who was either staring at Yuuri too long, left a number, whistled or whispered a comment about his beauty!

But Yuuri was able to witness it when one of the college students decided that it would be a fun joke to touch his rear making him jump and nearly lose his balance on the ice while turning red with embarrassment. However before he could say anything, Viktor was calmly twisting that student's wrist a bit before adding real intense hot sauce into that table's food, resulting in an empty table within seconds.

"Hey Chris, I see someone getting jealous at the attention Yuuri is getting," Phichit whispered to Chris who smirked at the sight how annoyed Viktor was looking whenever a customer paid more attention to Yuuri a bit too much.

"I'm surprised he's not completely broken yet," Chris whistled then made a mischievous smile, "But he'll surely break after this event is over."

* * *

 **Viktor: *on his knees in front of Yuuri* FORGIVE ME YUURI! I'LL TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID BUT PLEASE JUST TALK TO ME!**

 **Me: Looks like Viktor broke first 0.0, he's been at this for hours**

 **Chris: That's because the next chapter will have the pole dancing scene**

 **Yuuri: *finally looks down at him* If you do this month's dishes then I'll consider it.**

 **Viktor: I'LL DO IT!**

 **Yurio: Damn, the pig has all the power over the old man...It's sad.**

 **Chris: But Viktor has all the power when they're alone in the bed.**

 **Viktor+Yuuri: CHRIS! *whispers* ...but he's not lying...**

 **Chihoko: TOO MUCH INFORMATION! *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter so make sure to review to see the next chapter that will have the legendary pole dancing that everyone loves!**


	21. Chapter 21

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: TIME FOR THE NEW CHAPTER FOR ALL YOU VIKTUURI FANS!**

 **Chris: You better hurry up with this A/N, I don't think Viktor could wait any longer for the special performance.**

 **Viktor: CHRIS!**

 **Chris: It's true Viktor, just last night you texted me that you couldn't wait for this chapter that you can't stay under control especially down-**

 **Me: DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT!**

 **Yurio: You're both gross**

 **Yuuri: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter, make sure to remember that she does not own any of us or the anime except for the OC character Chihoko.**

* * *

Chris and Phichit counted the minutes down until at long last the cafe hours were done and the festival was taken outside to continue for the rest of the week but they were more excited about rushing to the dance studio where Minako-sensei got everything prepared. Somehow managing to fit five poles in the room! Everyone in the club already knew that the members chosen for Minako-sensei's special dance lessons were going to do pole dancing, each on having their own routine to perform in one huge performance.

"Alright, everyone, those of you performing please head back stage," Minako-sensei instructed as those members she was addressing made their way back stage while they tried to avoid looking at anyone straight in the eye well except for Chris of course. The dancers chosen this year were: Yuuri, Yurio, Sara, Chihoko, Guang-Hong, Chris, Emil, Yuuko, Minami, and Isabella. Viktor, Georgi, Mila, JJ, Seung-gil, Leo, Takeshi, Phichit, Otabek, and Michele were the lucky ones to have to be spared from these lessons. "The rest of you take a seat set up for you all and please help yourselves with a box of tissues but this is an obligation so you won't dirty your clothes or the studio with your blood when you see all of the dancers."

"Oh, please," JJ began to brag as he reluctantly grabbed one of the tissue boxes that Yakov was handing out. "I'm a gentleman who can handle a little pole dance routine, especially if my darling Isabella is part of it. I wouldn't want to embarrass her with such vulgar actions but she will outshine the rest of them."

"Says the guy whose nose is already bleeding before the damn show even started," Michele hissed under his breath, not really looking forward to seeing a show that involved both Sara and Emil on a silver pole. JJ blinked twice out of confusion until he realized that he was indeed letting loose a few drops of blood as he pulled one tissue out from the box to wipe the blood off.

Phichit sat right next to Viktor, with his phone out with camera ready for recording and picture taking as he whispered to the senior, "Try not to pass out Viktor when you get to see Yuuri perform."

"We're just friends," Viktor simply responded trying to stay a stoic as ever but on the inside, he was screaming at the heavens for the show to begin and just show Yuuri!

"ALRIGHT QUIET EVERYONE AND FIRST ONE TO START OFF OUR SHOW IS CHRISTOPHE!" Minako announced and without hesitation, she turned the lights off, the spotlight shine at the last pole at the left of the stage and the first song began as fake fog covered the floors of the stage, and out came Chris! _**(Intoxicated From Chris's short program in Yuri On Ice)**_

 ** _I'm begging you not to,_**  
 ** _But you always make me so breathless._**

 ** _ ** _How can I resist you?_**  
 ** _When you leave my heart being undressed._**_**

 ** _ ** _ ** _Tonight you're all mine,_**  
 ** _We're hiding from lights,_**  
 ** _Doing all night._**_**_**

Out with the red glimmering robe, he had on, tossing it to the side he practically became an erotic snake around the silver pole, receiving some cat calls but no nosebleeds so far. He winked at the stunned audience, feeling quite intoxicated himself with this show even though he was a performer as he made sure he was showing off his fine rear to the crowd, teasing himself at the process as well.

"Next is SARA AND EMIL!"

On cue to the lyrics, the two entered, Emil all dressed in blue tights and completely shirtless as he grabbed on to the pole next to Chris's to grind against it was enough to send Michele to the ground with a lot of white tissues trying to contain the faucet of blood! Emil sure felt silly but he was satisfied with the reaction Mickey made that he made a mental note to use this kind of seduction on him in the later future when they find themselves alone.

 ** _ ** _ ** _Tonight you're all mine,_**  
 ** _Look me in the eyes._**_**_**

 ** _You are mine_**

 ** _ ** _We're dancing all night,_**  
 ** _Come close and hold on tight._**_**

 ** _ ** _ ** _We're dancing all night,_**  
 ** _Two shadows crossing as one._**_**_**

The final words of the song faded into another song as Sara began her routine with great pleasure for the first part of the shortened song Minako-sensei prepared. **_(Shape of You By Ed Sheeran_** _ **)**_

 ** _Girl, you know I want your love_**  
 ** _Your love was handmade for somebody like me_**  
 ** _Come on now, follow my lead_**  
 ** _I may be crazy, don't mind me_**  
 ** _Say, boy, let's not talk too much_**  
 ** _Grab on my waist and put that body on me_**  
 ** _Come on now, follow my lead_**  
 ** _Come, come on now, follow my lead (mmmm)_**

Mila grabbed tissue by tissue as she watched how Sara stripped herself from the maid outfit to reveal a bunny outfit complete with high heels, bunny ears from her outfit, fuzzy tail, and long stockings with holes shaped as hearts. Watching Sara show off those fine tan legs as her hands wrapped around the pole while her cheeks were showing a little blush. Sara, on the other hand, was found guilty pleasure with watching her girlfriend losing it as she purposely blew kisses at Mila's direction just to get more reactions and blood.

"COMING UP IS ISABELLA AND MINAMI!"

 ** _I'm in love with the shape of you_**  
 ** _We push and pull like a magnet do_**  
 ** _Although my heart is falling too_**  
 ** _I'm in love with your body_**

 ** _ _ **Last night you were in my room**_  
 _ **And now my bed sheets smell like you**__**

Minami stepped out first, making his way to the fourth pole, earning applause and cat whistling from the audience which made the tips of his ears red with embarrassment but nonetheless he continued his routine. He had to strip from his maid outfit since he was a freshman after all which revealed his orange overalls over his white shirt and black tights. Thankfully, he only caused star struck eyes from the audience, he definitely did not want to make anyone faint to the ground and die from blood loss.

 _ **Every day discovering something brand new**_  
 _ **I'm in love with your body**_

 _ **Oh I oh I oh I oh I**_  
 _ **I'm in love with your body**_  
 _ **Oh I oh I oh I oh I**_  
 _ **I'm in love with your body**_  
 _ **Oh I oh I oh I oh I**_  
 _ **I'm in love with your body**_  
 _ **Every day discovering something brand new**_  
 _ **I'm in love with the shape of you**_

JJ regretted his words the moment he laid eyes on Isabella when she strolled onto the stage like a model, waving colorful ribbons in the same bunny suit as Sara but she was dressed in black in contrast to the white suit Sara was in. As the lyrics continued to play, she used the ribbons to help her spin in the fifth pole, showing off her body as Minako taught them. If she had to be honest, she was having so much fun with the routine, especially at JJ's reaction.

"Oh, crap JJ needs another box of tissues!"

"JJ get a hold of yourself!"

"I guess he couldn't handle the show."

It was already the first five members and there were so many heads strong members in the audience who have fallen trapped and enslaved in the first five dangers spells! If they were only at the first five dancers with this much of exaggerated reactions, what was next with the next five! Viktor felt especially worried since he hasn't seen Yuuri take a turn yet, he had no idea when the junior would appear but if he nearly died just seeing him in a maid outfit, God help him.

The music faded out as the new music began to play in the place as Minako sensei announced the next introductions: "Next is the partners of the lovely dancers in the pole starting with Minami and Isabella and so we have GUANG-HONG AND CHIHOKO COMING UP!"

* * *

 **Me: Whoops, I do believe that the pole dancing performance is divided into two parts ^.^**

 **Chris: Oh, ho, ho! Poor Viktor has to wait for another chapter to see his hubby strip and pole dance**

 **Viktor: MIDNIGHT WHY!?**

 **Yurio: SHUT UP ALREADY YOU GROSS OLD MAN!**

 **Yuuri: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter containing part one of the pole dancing, make sure to review so you can get part two and please excuse her lack of eros on the detail of the dancing.**

 **Me: HEY!**


	22. Chapter 22

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: TIME FOR THE NEW CHAPTER FOR ALL YOU VIKTUURI FANS!**

 **Phichit: You better make this intro quick Midnight, Viktor can't handle the suspenseful wait ^_^**

 **Viktor: *blushing* THAT'S NOT TRUE!**

 **Chris: Suuure Viktor, and that's not pictures of Yuuri's drunk night of pole dancing you're looking at on your phone just about now.**

 **Viktor: SHUT UP!**

 **Phichit: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter, make sure to remember that she does not own any of us or the anime except for the OC character of Chihoko.**

 **...**

* * *

The lights changed from the original white light to pink light as Guang-Hong entered in his maid outfit with bear ears headband as the next song began to fade in to play just in time. _**(Despacito by Luis Fonsi)**_

 _ **Pasito a Pasito, suave suavecito**_  
 _ **Nos Vamos pegando, poquito a poquito**_  
 _ **Cuando tú me besas con esa destreza**_  
 _ **Veo que eres malicia con delicadeza**_

 _ **Pasito a Pasito, suave suavecito**_  
 _ **Nos Vamos pegando, poquito a poquito**_  
 _ **Y es que esa Belleza es un rompecabezas**_  
 _ **Pero pa' montarlo aquí Tengo la pieza**_  
 _ **¡Oye!**_

 _ **Des-pa-cito**_  
 _ **Quiero respirar tu Cuello despacito**_  
 _ **Deja que te Diga cosas al oído**_  
 _ **Para que te acuerdes si no estás Conmigo**_  
 _ **Des-pa-cito**_  
 _ **Quiero desnudarte a Besos despacito**_  
 _ **Firmo en Las Paredes de tu laberinto**_  
 _ **Y Hacer de tu Cuerpo todo un manuscrito**_

 _ **Sube, Sube, Sube**_  
 _ **Sube, Sube**_

 _ **Quiero ver Bailar tu pelo**_  
 _ **Quiero ser tu Ritmo**_  
 _ **Que le enseñes a mi Boca**_  
 _ **Tus Lugares favoritos**_  
 _ **(Favorito, favorito, baby)**_  
 _ **Déjame Sobre Pasar tus zonas de Peligro**_  
 _ **Hasta provocar tus gritos**_  
 _ **Y que olvides tu apellido**_

Any surviving thoughts that proved the innocence Guang-Hong had vanished into thin air along with Leo breath disappearing from his lungs. They watched how Guang-Hong began to climb the pole with the help of Minami as he stripped the maid outfit off with his help. Underneath that dress was a black with pink shimmering trimming crop top with long sleeves and black leggings, making innocent look sexually! He moved his hips against the pole every time the beat of the music played, earning a lot of cheers, cat calls from both girls and boys as he smiled at the mess his boyfriend was in.

Poor Leo lost control of his mind, instantly shutting down and staring in awe at his boyfriend while his hands automatically grabbed one tissue to clean some blood off his nose. He felt his body heat up but he was slowly losing his consciousness as he prayed for this torture to end while wishing that it wouldn't end, as you can see he was being torn apart. No sooner to his relief and dismay, Guang-Hong and Minami made their final pose before the spotlight turned off on them then moved to Chihoko, who was walking down the stage to Isabella's pole like a model would at a fashion show!

 _ **Des-pa-cito**_  
 _ **Vamo' a hacerlo en una playa en Puerto Rico**_  
 _ **Hasta que las olas griten "¡Ay, Bendito!"**_  
 _ **Para que mi sello se quede contigo**_  
 _ **¡Bailalo!**_

 _ **Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito**_  
 _ **Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito**_

 _ **Que le enseñes a mi boca**_  
 _ **Tus lugares favoritos**_

 _ **Favorito, favorito, baby**_  
 _ **Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito**_  
 _ **Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito**_

 _ **Hasta provocar tus gritos**_  
 _ **Y que olvides tu apellido**_  
 _ **Des-pa-cito**_

Once Chihoko got to the pole, she was already stripped from her maid outfit to reveal that she had a gold sparkling dress that had a long tail at the end that had silver sequins that made it look like a fish tail. Her raven hair was loose but had sprinkles of gold glitter on it as the light made her shine brighter, nearly having the entire audience wear sunglasses. She was on the pole with Isabella's help, they both took turns present slow spins as they moved their hips in a motion that made JJ fall off his seat again and Georgi questioning himself.

 _Resist it! Do not bleed!_ Georgi repeated to himself but the more Chihoko moved, the more he could feel the motion of his bleed filling up, ready to set loose! Unfortunately, he didn't last five minutes before having to regrettably grab some tissue. Yakov and Lilia, on the other hand, were both questioning Minako-sensei's teaching methods and how she was approved to stage such a performance! Just when the final syllables of the song were sung, they made their final pose before they were engulfed in darkness as the spotlight turned to the next dancers.

As the last words and music of the song faded away as Minako-sensei played the next song's final verses as she announced with excitement, "NOW LET'S HAVE YUUKO AND THE SECOND BEST IN CLASS, YURI PLISETSKYCOME ON IN!" _ **(Rockabye by Clean Bandit).**_

The pink spotlight shined on top of Yuuko who modeled walk down the stage to Sara's pole as she stripped herself from the maid outfit simply by loosening the strings, allowing the clothing to fall on her feet as she stepped off it. Her outfit revealed to be a spinning combo of a black short dress with white glitter on the dress and a white tail like Chihoko's dress with tan stockings!

 ** _When she says, "Ooh, love, no one's ever gonna hurt you, love._**  
 ** _I'm gonna give you all of my love._**  
 ** _Nobody matters like you."_**

 ** _So, Rockabye baby, Rockabye_**  
 ** _I'm gonna rock you_**  
 ** _Rockabye baby, don't you cry_**  
 ** _Somebody's got you_**  
 ** _Rockabye baby, Rockabye_**  
 ** _I'm gonna rock you_**  
 ** _Rockabye baby, don't you cry_**  
 ** _(Oh-badda-bang-bang-bang, alright then)_**  
 ** _Rockabye, no_**

 ** _Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye_**  
 ** _(Rockabye, yeah, oh, oh)_**  
 ** _Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye_**  
 ** _Rockabye, don't bother cry_**  
 ** _Lift up your head, lift it up to the sky_**  
 ** _Rockabye, don't bother cry_**  
 ** _Angels surround you, just dry your eye_**

 _ **Now she got a six-year-old**_  
 _ **Trying to keep him warm**_  
 _ **Trying to keep out the cold**_  
 _ **When he looks in her eyes**_  
 _ **He doesn't know he is safe when she says...**_

Takeshi knew for sure that he was a dead man when he heard Yuuko's name, he just didn't expect his predictions to be correct for once! He watched how Yuuko winked directly at him as she made one full spin around the pole then climb up with Sara's help. He saw the way she moved, how flexible she moved through the pole and just seeing her wink at him made his heart skip a ton of beats as his clenched onto his chest. In such shock, Viktor had to help poor Takeshi by cleaning the spilling bloody mess that was beginning to form. He honestly was surprised that he saw this much blood spill in on room without the need of any weapons!

Soon the spotlight re-shined itself over Yurio, who already removed his maid outfit including the cat ears he had on since it didn't match or in his case, he didn't want it to ruin the beauty of the silver outfit he was wearing under the frilly dress. It consisted of silver that shines the light that lasted and white slivers with gray trimming, the outfit was in the form of the bunny outfits but instead of black stockings, he had white stockings. His appearance along already made him look like an angel, better yet a graceful fairy.

 _ **She tells him, "Ooh, love, no one's ever gonna hurt you, love.**_  
 _ **I'm gonna give you all of my love.**_  
 _ **Nobody matters like you."**_  
 _ **(Stay up there, stay up there)**_  
 _ **She tells him, "Your life ain't gon' be nothing like my life." (Straight!)**_  
 _ **You're gonna grow and have a good life.**_  
 _ **I'm gonna do what I've got to do."**_

 _ **So, Rockabye baby, Rockabye**_  
 _ **(Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye)**_  
 _ **I'm gonna rock you**_  
 _ **Rockabye baby, don't you cry**_  
 _ **(Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye)**_  
 _ **Somebody's got you**_  
 _ **Rockabye baby, Rockabye**_  
 _ **(Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye)**_  
 _ **I'm gonna rock you**_  
 _ **Rockabye baby, don't you cry**_  
 _ **(Oh-badda-bang-bang-bang, alright then)**_  
 _ **Rockabye**_

 _ **Rockabye, don't bother cry**_  
 _ **Lift up your head, lift it up to the sky (Rockabye)**_  
 _ **Rockabye, don't bother cry (yeah)**_  
 _ **Angels surround you, just dry your eye, yeah**_  
 _ **Rockabye, don't bother to cry (no)**_  
 _ **Lift up your head, lift it up to the sky (oh, Rockabye)**_  
 _ **Rockabye, don't bother cry**_  
 _ **Angels surround you, just dry your eye**_

"Oh crap! Otabek are you okay?!"

"Otabek are you alive?!"

"He's not responding!"

"Is he even functioning right now!?"

Yurio first made ballet jumps and spins towards the pole where Emil was waiting, already astounding the crowd of students. Phichit was having a ball taking videos and pictures of everything, especially how flexible Yurio was on the pole even while holding onto Emil's hands! Poor Otabek didn't even stand a chance, he thought he could survive and be one of the only few to not use tissues but he was wrong. Seeing Yurio blow a kiss at him made him lose all feeling of his entire body but he tried his best to hold back the blood no matter how sexy and beautiful Yura was!

It wasn't until Yurio mouthed the word 'Meow' that most historical moment in club history happened right before everyone's eyes. Otabek still had his stoic expression but he fell off his chair while struggling to grab his tissue to clean his blood. Yurio, on the other hand, was pleased with the results as he made a mental note to try using this form of seduction to get dear Beka to buy him some piroshkis. As the song faded away at the last sentence of the song, Emil and Yurio posed with their hands clapped together as if they were saying a prayer and then the spotlight turned off on them.

"AND FINALLY, AT THE TOP OF THE CLASS, WE HAVE YUURI KATSUKI!

The moment Minako finished the announcement that the next song had the strings of a guitar play soon followed by other instruments that the audience could not even predict what they were but mainly from Spanish flamencos as the pink spotlight turned to light blue as it shined above Yuuri who stepped onto the stage with his maid outfit. _**(In Regards to Love: Eros).**_

Everyone watched how the violin in the background began to play, Yuuri was modeled-walk his way to the pole where Chris was waiting for him, slowly as if trying to tease the audience seductively remove his maid outfit and accessories. Within seconds, everyone gasped at the outfit he wore, a black outfit decorated with crystal-like embellishments on his shoulder and waist along with a swath of fabric on one hip. However, instead of long stockings, he only wore black short tights! With the music being fast paced, no one could believe just how fast and flexible Yuuri was able to dance on that pole with Chris on it! It was as if both the pole and Yuuri became one song that hypnotized the audience.

 _Don't nose bleed, don't nose bleed...Not now, not now Viktor!_ Viktor repeated to himself, feeling heat engulf his face as he used his hand to cover his mouth to avoid revealing any weird smiles! _Just imagine something else, I'm sure Yuuri won't expose too much that'll make him more Eros...Right?_

 _THUMP!_

Everyone jumped at the loud noise until they realized that it came from Yuuko and Chihoko who were both laying on the ground in the darkness trying to hold in the blood flowing out of their noses while their eyes shined like fireworks on the Fourth of July. If anyone could listen carefully, they could hear the girls mutter, "So hot, Yuuri is so freaking hot!"

Yuuri then used his legs to hold on to the pole as he spun around it, his arms out in the air while he looked at the world that was upside down until his brown mesmerizing eyes landed on Viktor. _I hope this doesn't kill you Vitya..._ Without hesitation and as seductively as possible, he stared straight into the crowd and licked his lips only to then blow a kiss right after, his eyes narrowing to show how sinister he was.

The results were unbelievable.

The moment he did that and continued his routine, everyone including Minako-sensei all felt their hearts jump out of their throats as they struggled not to faint from the massive blood loss that emptied at least twenty tissue boxes! Yurio watched how the other dancers fell on the stage, clearly fainting from such close impact and he had to admit that he was blushing and had to pull out on tissue from his pocket to wipe some drops of blood. Yakov and Lilia could only stare in shock at what they just witness, feeling their cheeks heat up while their minds exploded! _This is the same quiet, shy, and anxious Yuuri Katsuki!?_

Chris was lucky that he was immune to the sexy types but he had to use his arm to wipe the blood from his nose while he tried to focus on the partner routine with Yuuri even though he was having trouble restraining his laughter at the crowd's reaction.

Phichit was enjoying taking all these photos but he had to use his spare hand for the tissue over his nose as he squeaked, "Oh my god, Yuuri's Eros is enough to make any man or woman pregnant! Is he the same innocent Yuuri we knew?!"

During all that, Viktor was in the worst condition he could possibly find himself in! While some of the club members have fainted leaving blood on the floor, he struggled not to faint but his heart was beating at a rapid speed while skipping a ton of beats at the same time! His mind was falling apart, filling up with dirty thoughts and images of seeing Eros Yuuri over and over again, kicking out any sense of his inner judgment! He automatically had to use five boxes of tissues after seeing Yuuri lick his lips and blow that kiss directly towards him, feeling numb all over, probably from the blood loss! _Oh god, if this is how I am going to die, then at least I die with the divine image of Yuuri right in front of me..._

And the moment the performance was over with Yuuri winking at the audience, Viktor lost his battle and lost consciousness.

...

* * *

 **Viktor: *fainted on the floor with blood everywhere* So hot...**

 **Chihoko: *unconscious from blood loss as well* So f*!king hot...**

 **Me: Oh man that was so hot, I actually feel so hot right now!**

 **Yurio: DON'T YOU DARE START ACTING GROSS LIKE THE OLD MAN!**

 **Chris: Wow Midnight, who knew you had so much power to make poor Viktor faint from such pleasures**

 **Yuuri: *talking to himself* Why do I even bother trying to scold them? *turns to audience*Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review so you can get the next chapter and find out what Phichit and Chris are up to.**


	23. Chapter 23

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: TIME FOR THE NEW CHAPTER FOR ALL YOU VIKTUURI FANS!**

 **Phichit: Midnight, I am pleased to report that Viktor has recovered all the lost blood from the last chapter**

 **Yuuri: It wasn't easy for the doctor to get every drop back**

 **Me: *claps hands together* Perfect! So where is the extra drama queen? *looks around**

 **Viktor: *pops in out of nowhere but still too happy from the last chapter* Right here Midnight, waiting for more of your genius fluff chapters for this amazing fluff story *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy the chapter, make sure to remember that she does own any of us or the anime except-**

 **Phichit: *interrupts* Except for the OC version of Chihoko! *turns to Viktor* What? We can't have you say that name without getting yourself triggered.**

* * *

"In all my years as a nurse in this school, this is the most students who I had to tend to all at once," Nurse Min-so remarked as she stood in the infirmary filled with figure skating dancers that have bled to unconsciousness, or were just unconscious while luckily not losing any blood. She surprised to see Yakov and Lilia unconscious since nothing could make that old couple faint, then some club members dressed in rather revealing and intoxicating clothing, the thought of what happened in that studio shook her very core. She then glanced over to Minako-sensei who wouldn't stop smiling even though her nose was still bleeding, "Do I even want to know what you taught in those special lessons? I see some of your performers in here too!"

"I'll email you the entire show taken in a video later," Minako-sensei answered before she began to laugh. "To think that my number one student was the cause of all this, it's going to be impossible to top this performance for next year."

"I tremble at the thought of that," Min-so sighed, handing Minako a box of tissues before attending to revive the club.

* * *

...

"Congrats piggy, you killed everyone in the club," Yurio grumbled under his breath with rolled up tissue stuffed in his nose, petting his cat Potya while leaning against the wall of the pet room that school campus happened to have that was right next door the infirmary. It did provide great service for the students who own pets and needed babysitters at the last minute. "I didn't think you would be the one who takes them down in one blow."

"I didn't mean to kill everyone!" Yuuri whined, burying his red heated face in Vicchan's fur, despite being dressed back in his uniform he still felt the overwhelming shame of what he had just displayed. "I want to crawl under a rock and die!"

"Calm down Yuuri it's not the end of the world," Guang-Hong reassured even though he was still red from what he had witnessed but he was lucky to be one of the few survivors of the massacre. "We all share the blame in sending the rest of the club to the infirmary and you really didn't kill everyone." That part was at least a little true since the only members who didn't get rushed into the infirmary were beside Yuuri were Guang-Hong, Yurio, Seung-gil, and Chris but truth be told, those four were just lucky they didn't lose that much blood as the rest. Since they were the only club members that survived and club hours wasn't over yet, Minako-sensei first had the dancer dressed back in uniform then sent them to the Pet Room so they could have some nice quiet time with their pets before heading to their dorm rooms.

"Even if you did kill them all at least they died with a smile," Seung-gil tried to reassure but that only made Yuuri groan from the shame even more.

"But I have to admit Yuuri, during the first few classes you were having trouble envisioning Eros," Chris commented from his confusion since he was still trying to process what just happened. "What did Minako-sensei tell you every time you try to squeeze in more practice?"

"Yeah what did she tell you? You went to talk to her after she had the whole lesson with everyone about how Eros is something makes you lose the ability to make rational decisions, that tempts you to act against your better judgment. Everyone had an idea of what Eros was to them," Guang-Hong recalled, blushing a little at the memory, "And she had us tell the group one by one."

"Everyone but you piggy," Yurio suddenly realized as he glared at Yuuri, "You never told us what Eros is to you because you haven't got a single clue and somehow you become top of the class! What the hell happened?"

All eyes were on Yuuri as he tried to make himself smaller while stuttering, "A-At the time I-I-I had no clue and after the lesson all Minako-sensei told me to do was think long and hard about it u-until I finally found it but I-I wanted to tell Minako-sensei in private..."

Chris gasped with pleasure as he smirked, "Did you find your Eros in Viktor?" _If that's true then Viktuuri is in the bag for sure, all that'll be left for us to do is to get those two love birds to confess and become an official couple!_

"Gross!" Yurio gagged, throwing a random plush pillow that was beside him at Chris then turned to Yuuri, "Alright Yuuri you better tell us what exactly was your definition of Eros, and it better be good!"

"N-No, it was something else..." Yuuri shook his head and whispered so softly that it was hard to even comprehend what he was saying.

"Yuuri, I think you're going to need to speak up a little so we could hear you," Seung-gil recommended, feeling more intrigued about what it could be that has the poor Eros junior shrinking and turning red to the point steam was coming out of him from the embarrassment. "How bad could it be?"

"Katsudon."

There was a moment of awkward silence at the random word Yuuri spit out as Guang-Hong broke it by responding, "Come again?"

Yuuri took a deep breath before shutting his eyes with his face as red as a cherry and finally explained, "Katsudon, you know, pork cutlet bowls, the ones my mom would always make...That was what Eros meant to me..."

At that moment, the whole world was silent when Yuuri explained that and when he was done explaining, he was already buried underneath a lot of pillows the room provided from his embarrassment. Seung-gil was the next to break the silence, "So you're telling us that the thing that inspired you to be able to pull off that intense Eros on the pole during the show was katsudon?"

The nod from the pillow pile confirmed it.

 _Back to the damn drawing board,_ Chris groaned, face planting his face against the wall.

 _ **...*MEANWHILE*...**_

Viktor was finally awake from the shock of his lifetime, drinking some water to calm down his nerves while he glanced over to see that Phichit was already debating with himself on whether or not he should post the event photos online. He honestly couldn't believe that he lost the battle of endurance, now the club must think that he might have developed a crush on Yuuri! _Maybe I'll be okay, I mean, everyone in the club fainted from Yuuri's Eros performance so it's that bad..._ But he couldn't shake the thought that Yuuri was able to show a full force of Eros, he couldn't help but wonder what triggered that amount of energy and confidence!

The only thing or person Viktor could think of that everyone, at least what his fan girl club, considered the definition of Eros to be is...Oh. _Did Yuuri find his Eros through me? If that's the case then maybe he's the one who'll break first and-_

 **"AHAHAHA! KATSUDON!? SERIOUSLY YUURI?! YOU WERE ABLE TO PULL THAT ENTIRE SHOW BECAUSE KATSUDON WAS YOUR DEFINITE MEANING OF EROS!? That's so lame but funny and unique at the same time! YOU'RE HOPELESS!"**

The entire infirmary could hear that loud voice and laughter coming from the pet room which happened to come from Yurio since no one else could make his skill in having the loudest voice in the school. On the bright side, that managed to wake everyone else up from their coma or at least make Phichit jump from his bed and begin recording what was being said. Along with the booming laughter from the freshman in the other room, Minako-sensei began to have her share of laughs be heard since she was the only one who knew Yuuri's vision of Eros, at least she used to be the only person.

"Oh rest in peace Yuuri my dear boy," She chuckled, wiping a tear that was caused by all the laughing she had to release.

The revived club members were either giggling or just trying to process the fact that a dish caused the full on attack of Eros to send them to the infirmary and then there were others who were quite impressed. However, no one except for Phichit for obvious reasons saw that only one club member deflates to a pile of frustrated tears despite the smile he wore beforehand and while screaming into a pillow.

If you haven't guessed already, yes, Viktor was the one who deflated into frustrated tears even though he's still wearing the same smile. _I thought I was your Eros! HOW COULD I BE OUT DONE BY KATSUDON!?_ Unbeknownst to him, Georgi, Chihoko, and Phichit were thinking the same thing except they at least were able to withhold the tears of frustration that threatened to fall.

It was back to the drawing board, no thanks to Yuuri's stomach and hunger for katsudon.

* * *

 **...**

 **Viktor: DAMN YOU KATSUDON! *on the floor, tears everywhere***

 **Yuuri: Viktor! I thought you liked katsudon!**

 **Viktor: But it stole your heart from me!**

 **Phichit: *gasp* Viktor has a love rival now!**

 **Viktor: How could I have been so blind! The real rival was right in front of me this whole time! OVERCOME KATSUDON!**

 **Yuuri: VIKTOR NO!**

 **Viktor: VIKTOR YES!**

 **Me: What the hell? Nevermind *turns to audience* I hope you enjoyed this chapter, be sure to review to find out what is next for the match makers on their quest to make Viktuuri canon. Hopefully, Viktor gets through being bested by Katsudon. *whispers* I mean who wouldn't choose food over people?**

 **Viktor: HEY!**


	24. Chapter 24

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: TIME FOR THE NEW CHAPTER FOR ALL YOU VIKTUURI FANS!**

 **Phichit: Victuuri is still separated!**

 **Me: Is Viktor still in Hasetsu!? *looks around* But where's Yuuri?**

 **Phichit: Oh he's in your room eating katsudon.**

 **Yuuri: *behind the doors of my imaginary author's room that I wished I had* And I'm not coming out until Viktor stops rambling about overcoming Katsudon, he knows I can't choose between him and katsudon!**

 **Me: Damn, Viktor just keeps getting triggered for everything that involves Yuuri's attention**

 **Chris: Too over dramatic but we still love him *turns to audience* And Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and make sure to remember that she does not own any of us or the anime except for the OC character of Chihoko. Don't forget to decide whose side you're on in this little disagreement Victuri is in.**

* * *

Yuuri absolutely regretted ever trying to master Eros.

During the break, his family wouldn't stop making comments about how they always knew he had a beautiful and yet powerful side to him that will make the world submit to him with one look. He lost his appetite for katsudon that same week since he couldn't even handle looking at it without getting into a mess of blushing and mumbling of regret and embarrassment. Even when he was walking through town, students passing by would comment about how they heard the rumors of his performance! He was grateful that no one posted any video or picture of the performance but that didn't keep the club member's mouths shut. He also spent that spring break avoid Viktor at all costs but he couldn't avoid him forever since they were still tutoring partners and they had to meet up eventually.

As for Viktor, it took him the entire spring break to process what happened and get over the fact that katsudon will always be superior to him no matter what he tries to pull off. He was upset with the fact that Yuuri was avoiding him but he rejoiced when tutoring sessions were back on track so they can finally talk even though they might get into a mess of blushes. Even though he accepted Katsudon as his new rival that will be superior to him, he could not stop giving katsudon or any form of katsudon a death glare it deserves for reasons he could never understand.

"Viktor, are you okay there?" Yuuri asked, looking up from the notes they were supposed to review for a big test they were going to have the next day after a week from returning from spring break. If only Viktor would stop spacing out and end up glaring at something again until Yuuri snaps him out of it. "You've been glaring at the katsudon erase for awhile."

"I'M FINE!" Viktor responded a bit too loudly as he forced out a cough, "I-I'm fine...I think I'm still recovering from that performance in the studio."

"Oh please don't mention that," Yuuri whined, turned red with embarrassment as he buried his face in the palm of his hands. "It was so humiliating and everyone ended up staying in the infirmary for most of the break!" He then looked down in silence to hide from Viktor. "I-I've been meaning to apologize for what happened...I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable that you can't even focus without spacing out..."

"Yuuri, that's no need for apologizing. I wasn't uncomfortable with anything, you just surprised me along with everyone else in a great way that makes everyone fall for you the moment you move to the music. It wasn't that bad," Viktor reassured, patting Yuuri's head to comfort the shamed junior. "Besides, you were so beautiful up there, it was very Eros that I couldn't even tell if you were a god or an angel."

Hearing that last part only made Yuuri look up at Viktor in surprise and in a heated mess. "S-Shut up and focus on the notes already," Yuuri quickly changed the subject after he slammed his notebook on Viktor's head. "If you're still not recovered then you really need to focus so you don't forget anything important."

"Owie," Viktor began to whine as he pouted while rubbing his head from the impact of the notebook. "You're so mean Yuuri, you can't avoid the comments of your talent."

* * *

 **...**

"Alright Phichit, you dragged us away from seeing normal Viktuuri interaction and into my empty dorm room for what?" Chihoko questioned while Phichit is sitting on the carpet floor of the dorm room while Chris was laying on the floor, Georgi was standing beside the door, and she was sitting on her bed with the desk beside it that had a goldfish in a fish bowl. They all somehow were able to recover from their massive blood loss and state of depression over the fact that Yuuri hasn't acknowledged Viktor as someone worth Eros like a bowl of katsudon is.

To say they cried a river was an understatement, their tears were enough to

"I've summoned you here to discuss a future plan for our love-sick couple and it'll be happening this weekend," Phichit began but was interrupted by Chris who spoke up.

"How are we going to do that? Yuuri practically food-zoned Viktor up to this point and isn't this weekend the Blossom Viewing Festival the neighborhood throws so we're pretty much busy having fun."

"Busy having fun watching a couple on a date," Phichit tuned in as he further explained with a sly grin! "We invite Yuuri and Viktor to join us on a little group outing in the festival with the other club members, everyone has to wear a yukata, no exceptions! We get Viktor and Yuuri to compliment each other, get them to talk more without getting embarrassed. Then while we're at the festival, we will get Yuuri and Viktor separated from the group and get so lost that they have no choice but to stop looking for us! So it'll turn into a date between the two that they'll enjoy while watching the cherry blossoms on the trees."

"Or we can invite them but have them meet up at a different spot so we'll make them look for us even though they're going to end up having the time of their lives," Chris suggested, feeling the options were limitless!

There was a long moment of silence that seems to be occurring a lot lately until Chihoko clapped her hands together as she whispered in awe, "How do you two come up with such ideas so brilliant? Now I see why you two are called the professional matchmakers."

"Thank you Chihoko, appreciate the well deserved praise," Phichit winked with pleasure.

"So all we have to do is invite them," Georgi guessed judging by the nods Phichit sent him. "And I'm assuming that you and Chris are going to handle that mission in your own special way since Yuuri refuses to be near society until he forgets the pole dancing and Viktor refusing to get near society because he failed at restraining his blood from erupting so they're both trying to avoid society."

"Oh don't worry about that Georgi, we have our ways of getting those dear boys to join us," Chris reassured with a mischievous grin, something Georgi grew used to and fully understanding he is going to plan something despicable to get Viktor to join the group outing.

* * *

...

It was the next day during figure skating practice after another hard day of school and everyone was already warming up before they had to practice, Yuuri was at one side of the rink and Viktor was at the other. The pole dancers except for Chris for obvious reasons have stayed clear from everyone else this entire week back from the break since they were still embarrassed at how things turned out that day.

"HEY YUURI!" Chihoko greeted as she and Phichit skated to reach Yuuri who looked up from adjusting his skates.

"Oh, hi Chihoko and to you too Phichit," Yuuri responded as he stood straight and noticed how those two were smiling a little too odder than usual. "So what do you two want that involves the fact that you're smiling too suspiciously."

"Suspicious? Us?" Phichit faked a dramatic gasp as he leaned against the wall of the rink, "Yuuri I am shocked to hear my own friend accuse me of being up to something just because I am smiling like I usually do." Judging by the deadpan expression Yuuri was giving him, he knew it was better to just cut to the chase before his roommate decides to confiscate all of his selfie sticks. "So Yuuri, you know how the Blossom Viewing Festival is this weekend so I thought it would be fun if you joined the rest of us on a little friendly group outing to have some fun after such a tough week."

... ***Meanwhile*...**

"Hey Viktor, are you up for hanging out at the festival this Saturday?" Chris asked with a grin when he approached Viktor. "Everyone else is coming. We just need yours and Yuuri's approval of this meetup."

"The festival?" Viktor repeated as he shook his head, "I don't know about that, things are kinda awkward between me and Yuuri, I wouldn't want to make things more complicated than it already is...We can't even look at each other without looking away!"

"Maybe the festival can be your chance to patch things up," Chris suggested, placing his hand on Viktor's shoulder, "I'm sure all you two need is to be around each other for a little longer so you both can get over the delightful evening we all experienced in the studio."

"CHRIS!" Viktor snapped, shoving him away, ready to skate away. "There's nothing you can say that will make me come with you guys to the festival."

Chris was silent for a moment and Viktor thought he finally shut up on the topic but before he could glide away, he felt his face being grabbed and turned towards the direction Yuuri was supposed to be. While Viktor was busy being confused, all Chris could say with his famous sinister smile, "Not even if Chihoko is going to use this chance to prove herself more superior than you to Yuuri while you're not around?"

...* **Back to Yuuri*...**

"The festival?" Yuuri blinked once, then twice as he quickly shook his head, "U-Um sorry, but no...I wasn't planning on going."

 _As expected, he said no because he wants to avoid any more comments about Eros..._ Chihoko thought to herself as she then pretended to become dramatic, "But Yuuri, it won't be the same without you! We're all going to wear awesome yukatas, eat a lot of delicious food, play a ton of fun games, and see the cherry blossoms along with the awesome fireworks!"

"I don't know..." Yuuri muttered, looking away from Phichit's and her watery eyes. "It's not really my scene...

That was when Chihoko grabbed Yuuri and pulled him into a suffocating embrace while purposely making sure his head was on top of her chest. She ignored how Yuuri was struggling to release himself from this crazy hug that he isn't used to. "Come on Yuuri, please! I'll even be your trusty social partner so if you can rely on me to keep you safe and awkward free the whole time."

"Not if I'm going to be his trusty social partner!" Viktor suddenly interrupted out of nowhere as he pulled Yuuri away from the hug, his hands firmly on his shoulders. "We wouldn't want a repeat of the haunted school house to happen, especially if you're the one who is going to protect Yuuri. You left poor Yuuri all alone in the dark with the evil demon child that time."

"Have you forgotten that you did the same thing Viktor?" Chihoko questioned, looking straight into Viktor's eyes that burned like flames. "Are you saying that you're coming with us to the festival?"

"Yes Chihoko, indeed I am," Viktor confirmed with a smile.

The glare she was giving him soon softened as she smiled at him while giving him a handshake, "Alright then pretty boy, you can be his protector this time just as long as Yuuri is having fun. Just as long as we are all having fun, just don't think I'll be easy on you."

"Then it's settled," Phichit clapped his hands together as he wrapped his arm around Yuuri, "We're all wearing yukatas and going to the festival this Saturday afternoon! I'll text you the spot where we'll be meeting and don't worry I got permission from everyone's parents."

"I guess I have no other choice but to join you," Yuuri sighed, feeling that it was hopeless to decline the invitation now.

"QUIT SLACKING YOU ALL!" Yakov shouted from the other side of the rink, instantly making everyone hurry back to practice while team Viktuuri smiled at a job well done at setting up the date.

* * *

...

 **Me: Okay guys quick announcement, so the school year just started and I've entered high school junior year so that means I will have to put time into the studies and classes and stuff. This doesn't mean I'll stop writing chapters or stories, just means that I won't be able to update as fast as I do now so basically expect late updates in the middle of the week or in the weekend. So if I end up not updating for a while, that's only because I am suffering to be a decent good grade student and I'm struggling to update at least one chapter.**

 **Viktor: *bust through the door and on his knees in front of the door that belonged to the room Yuuri was in* FORGIVE ME YUURI! I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU CHOOSE BETWEEN ME AND THE THING YOU LOVE TO CONSUME! I DIDN'T MEAN TO INSULT YOUR FAVORITE FOOD!**

 **Phichit: *recording with his phone* This is good shit!**

 **Chris: But Yuuri hasn't answered *gasps* Is he that angry?**

 **Viktor: YUURI! *cries a river***

 **Me: Let me check on him *unlocks the door, and looks inside* Oh my god!**

 **Viktor: What is it!?**

 **Me: Yuuri's just asleep *shrugs***

 **Viktor: *cries a waterfall and runs inside, kicking me out* YUURI!**

 **Chris: We'll leave the couple with that, *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review to see what happens next for this lovely spring date that you lovely reviewers suggested so shout out for those of you who suggested it!**


	25. Chapter 25

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: TIME FOR THE NEW CHAPTER FOR ALL YOU VIKTUURI FANS!**

 **Phichit: So you're going to be missing at random times then?**

 **Me: Exactly, unfortunately, but I have to survive junior year to get good grades to find a decent college for my writing career *on the ground with so much work to do***

 **Minami: Sounds so intense Midnight! Ganba!**

 **Me: Thank you!**

 **Yurio: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and remember that she does not own any of us or the anime except for her Chihoko OC. *whispers to himself* Midnight is so weak. Even I don't get stressed with school**

 **Me: HEY! Unlike you, I'm not a flexible medal winning figure skating kitten and don't say that when I control these stories!**

 **...**

* * *

"Oh, Yuuri you look absolutely adorable," Hiroko beamed that Saturday afternoon after she and Mari helped Yuuri get in his yukata. "That katsudon pattern on your yukata is just so adorable, you're going to have so much fun."

"T-Thanks mom," Yuuri muttered under his breath with embarrassment while he was twiddling his fingers.

"Smile for the camera," Mari smirked with her phone out already taking pictures of her younger brother. She didn't want to admit it out loud but Yuuri looks so adorable that it would put all girls to shame and get worshipped by both genders alike! There was Yuuri dressed in a blue yukata with white designs of katsudon decorating the entire outfit which he would be bubbling with excitement about had he not still be embarrassed with the Eros performance. "Look this way at the camera Yuuri, we need these for your growing photo album.

"NEE-CHAN!" Yuuri gasped with surprise while he tried, but in vain, to get away from the camera. "Please stop, it's too embarrassing."

"Now, now Mari, I think you've taken plenty of pictures already," Hiroko stepped in, grabbing Mari's phone from her hand in one flash with a smile on her face. "Yuuri has to get going to meet up with his friends so he won't be late."

"Thanks, mom," Yuuri sighed with relief until he noticed how quiet his mom got as he looked up to see that she was only using Mari's phone and her phone to take pictures of him in the yukata! "OKAASMA!"

"YOU'RE MY HERO OKAASAMA!"

"Please Yuuri, you're just too adorable to resist. Just a few more pictures of my adorable baby boy," Hiroko pleaded even though she was still taking pictures. "You've grown up so fast it seems like just yesterday you were a plump baby boy learning to walk." As much as he loves his mother, sometimes he would feel just as betrayed as he is now while he covered his face with his hands turning redder than ever.

"Hiroko, I think you have taken enough photos of our son," Toshiyo chuckled when he entered the living room. "If you keep using the boy for a model, he'll be late for sure."

"Help me, dad," Yuuri begged then finally sighed again with relief as he was being led out to the door by his dad while leaving behind cooes of awe from his mother and sister. Once he stepped out, he waved farewell to his father, "Thanks, Dad, I'll see you all later."

"Don't mention it, now get out there and enjoy your date at the festival," Toshiyo nodded with a smile while Vicchan was happily by the man's side to see his friend off despite how Yuuri began protesting.

"I-It's not a date!" Yuuri squeaked out as he walked faster away from his house to get to the spot Phichit told him to meet up with everyone else. _He did text me that we're meeting up at the front of the festival in ten minutes. I just hope I'm not late._

...

"Mom, what's with all this stuff in the living room?" Viktor questioned, dressed in his white yukata with poodle patterns decorating it while he pointed at the piles of shopping bags that usually appear when his mother gets a little extra cash. _I don't remember mom telling anyone about having extra money..._

"Oh just some lovely items I've bought with some money your father generously gave me," His mother smiled while his father was sulking at the corner muttering something about 'it was worth it', or 'why is she always right'. _Oh, Viktor, you have no idea how right I am about your love life the moment we all met the new born baby Yuuri when we visited the Katsuki family._

"Okay," Viktor hesitantly nodded, not wanting to ask more especially since his parents are known to be extra. One time he asked too much, he ended up learning too much especially as a child curious about the Birds and Bees.

"Now you hurry along and catch up your friends," His mother ushered Viktor towards the door until she handed him several twenty dollar bills then winked, "Funds for the campaign Viktor, you gotta know how to treat a man on a date."

"I-I'm not on a date!" Viktor quickly denied even though his red heated face betrayed him at the process. "I'm with a group of friends you know." _A group of friends I have to meet up with in ten minutes._

"Just have fun," Mrs. Nikiforov cheered, waving her son off as she watched him head out of the campus grounds to get to the meeting spot in front of the festival.

...

"Where are Viktor and Yuuri?" Yurio huffed with annoyance, checking the time on his phone. "We've been waiting for an hour."

"I did tell them to meet up here an hour ago," Phichit shrugged even though he knew that he gave them the wrong time on purpose so they should be arriving in ten minutes. "Maybe they're just running late."

"Well, I rather not miss the Ms. Yukata pageant," Mila sighed as she pulled Sara closer to her. "My beautiful Sara entered and I have to be there to watch her win, after all, she is the most beautiful."

"Oh, stop it you," Sara giggled, planting a kiss on Mila's cheek.

"GROSS!" Yurio gagged, trying to shield his eyes but failing since it was already too late.

"We can't wait here forever, I say we just get in the festival before we miss anything fun," Chihoko suggested, already beginning to lead everyone into the mists of the festival full of people. "I'm sure Viktor and Yuuri will be able to catch up to us when they get here, for now, we all must scatter to do our things before meeting back up at the cherry blossom trees so we can eat some lunch. All in favor?"

Much to Phichit's, Chihoko's, Georgi's, and Chris's relief, everyone was in favor of her suggestion as they ran into the festivities of the event. "AYE!"

... **FIFTEEN** **MINUTES LATER...**

"Damn it, I'm late! I know I'm already late," Yuuri muttered to him as he was running to the spot when he realized that he was late. "I hope they're still waiting."

Meanwhile, Viktor was sprinting at the looming thoughts that he was already late since he did distract himself with the beautiful sky that only reminded him of Yuuri's Eros performance. "I'm here guys!" He shouted, hoping that that at least grabbed the attention of the group that he didn't see but he thought he was too far to see them just yet especially with the crowd. He was already running, looking down for only a moment to gulp down a deep breath that he didn't see who he was going to run into again.

As for Yuuri, he was too busy muttering to himself about being late and coming up with apologies that he didn't see that he and Viktor were about to collide until it was already too late! They looked up, eyes flowing with panic as they crashed into each other, their foreheads hitting each other as they tumbled backward to the ground while Yuuri's glasses were sent flying once more.

 _Ouch, ouch, that's going to hurt tomorrow,_ Viktor groaned at the sore he was already feeling from his bottom as his eyes glanced down at a familiar pair of blue framed glasses so when he looked forward, he was already shocked. There was Yuuri on the ground on his bottom just a couple feet away from him, raven hair swiped back due from the impact but he could see one of Yuuri's smooth legs sticking out of the yukata, making him lose all senses for a moment. In other words, Yuuri looked incredibly sexy for him to process anything! It wasn't until he realized that he was staring at Yuuri for a little too long. "Yuuri?!" Viktor finally gasped hastily, grabbing the glasses as he quickly helped him get. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!"

"It's okay really," Yuuri reassured while a chuckled as he placed his glasses back on. "We really should stop bumping into each other like this."

"Y-Yeah," Viktor nodded, wondering why he was suddenly a stuttering mess! _I need to distract myself, quick!_ That was when he suddenly realized that he and Yuuri were the only ones in the meeting spot. "Um, Yuuri, do you know where everyone else is?"

Yuuri took a moment to look around as he released a heavy sigh. "I think we came a little too late that they decided to go on ahead without us."

Viktor was a little disappointed that he was so late that everyone else went ahead into the festival but he was actually feeling relieved especially since Chihoko isn't here to take Yuuri's attention from him! _Yes, I have Yuuri all to myself now!_ _Wait, what did I think to myself?_ He cleared his throat to earn Yuuri's attention as he held his hand out toward the junior. "Then I guess we have no other choice but to go to the festival together and try to find everyone else."

"I guess so," Yuuri replied, wrapping his hand around Viktor's, sending the senior to a blissful paradise while they walked into the outdoor festival together completely unaware of two bystanders in the bushes, one trying to take photos while at the same contain the other's massive nosebleed!

* * *

...

 **Me: Next chapter will definitely have a ton of Viktuury fluff and over protective Viktor!**

 **Viktor: *holds Yuuri close to him* NO ONE CAN HARM MY YUURI!**

 **Yuuri: You're over exaggerating again Viktor -.-**

 **Yurio: I'm surprised you had the energy to finish this chapter Midnight, with all that work piling up for you from your classes**

 **Me: *tear drop* Why must you remind me of my daily prison struggles?**

 **Yurio: It's fun and payback for breaking Otabek at the other story "Two Worlds" *turns to audience* The hag hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to leave a review to see what happens next.**

 **Me: HOW MANY TIMES AM I GOING TO HAVE TO TELL YOU YURIO THAT I'M LITERALLY THE SAME AGE AS YOU AND LITERALLY ABOUT A MONTH OLDER THAN YOU!**


	26. Chapter 26

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: TIME FOR THE NEW CHAPTER FOR ALL YOU VIKTUURI FANS!**

 **Viktor: I want a kiss scene right now!**

 **Me: Shush Viktor, no kiss scenes until later on no spoilers!**

 **Viktor: Why not!? What's going to happen in this festival now?**

 **Me: I cannot tell any spoilers!**

 **Yuuri: Midnight stop teasing him already! *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter, make sure to remember that she does not own any of us or the anime except for the OC based off Chihoko.**

* * *

...

"Whoa, Viktor look!" Yuuri pointed towards one of the food booths that so happened to be run by a familiar teacher. "Minako-sensei has an octopus dumpling stand, let's go get some." Viktor really didn't have a say to this since Yuuri grabbed his hands and directed him towards the direction of the booth not to mention how Minako-sensei already spotted them approaching.

"Hello to you both," Minako-sensei smiled once the two were in front of her booth, already getting some dumplings ready for them to purchase and devour. She then looked at Viktor with a smirk, "I'm actually pretty relieved that you managed to still be alive and kicking after that performance Viktor...And might I add how adorable you two look right now, I do hope you're enjoying your date."

"Minako-sensei!" Yuuri squeaked from embarrassment, both his and Viktor's faces were red from the heat but regardless of that he accepted the dumplings that she handed him. "I-It's not like that!"

"Y-Yeah we're just friends and we're just getting some food while trying to find the others," Viktor quickly added, accepting his bag of dumplings. "We were late so the rest of the club left without us and now we have to find them."

"Mhmm," Minako-sensei hummed, her finger on top of her lips after hearing their explanations. "Alright then, if you say so, go run along and find your friends before other people begin to think that you're on a date." That was when her eyes sparked with an idea that made her smile have a more sinister purpose that only the Katsuki family are familiar with and lucky for her, Yuuri was busy enjoying the dumplings to notice. _This is already brilliant, they'll still be on this date and Mari did want me to make sure Viktor gets her message._ "You know, I did happen to see Phichit, Chris, and the rest of the club near the pirozhki booth Lilia and Yakov are running. Maybe you two should head over there to catch up to them."

Now that brightened their eyes as both Viktor and Yuuri nodded as they scampered off as they waved to Minako, "Thanks, Minako-sensei!"

Minako-sensei only waved back as she sighed once she focused on preparing more octopus dumplings. _I nearly feel sorry for Viktor, Mari did help Lilia and Yakov make those piroshkis for one simple request she had in mind ever since that airport incident._ That wasn't until Viktor and Yuuri were out of her vision was when they suddenly realized where the pirozhki booth was. "Viktor,"

"Viktor," Yuuri began as they stood where they were for a moment. "The pirozhki is all the way on the other side."

"I guess we have to run then if we don't want to miss them," Viktor suggested as they gobbled the last of their dumplings before sprinting through the crowds to get to the booth before they miss meeting up with their friends. However, they didn't get that far when they suddenly spotted Phichit near the goldfish scooping booth! "Yuuri! There's Phichit right over there! Let's go!" So instead of sticking to their original plan, they rushed to the booth in hopes of catching up with their friend who must have the knowledge of where everyone else is.

Unfortunately, the moment they got to the booth, there was no sign of Phichit anywhere and it was hard to even try to track him with all these people everywhere. Yuuri sighed as he chuckled, "I guess we missed him, we should probably get going."

"Not yet you two," the booth owner interrupted them just before they could take off as he handed them fish scoopers. "A friend of yours handed me a piece of paper that and told me to tell you that you have to do some fish scooping before getting a clue to find him."

"So it's a scavenger hunt then," Yuuri responded with thought.

"That's what he said," The vendor nodded.

"Then we should agree with his rules," Viktor held up his scooper with a smile. "It'll be fun."

 _..._

"How many prizes are you two planning to win for Guang-Hong and Yurio?" Seung-gil asked curiously as they watched how Leo and Otabek were going against each other at the shooting gallery, winning the biggest prizes for their significant other. The result of that ended with Yurio and Guang-Hong having to give away most of their gifts to children and other classmates but they were still buried under the prizes.

"As much as it takes until I surpass him!" Both Otabek and Leo answered back as they shot down another prize of equal value.

Seung-gil only sighed as he turned to Yurio and Guang-Hong, hoping that they'll see reason, "Aren't you two supposed to keep your boyfriends under control with the competition."

However, the only response he got from Guang-Hong and Yurio was eyes of awe towards their boyfriends as they whispered, "It's alright, win it all."

 _And I'm officially the only grown up here,_ Seung-gil thought to himself with realization when he saw the others just being fools in the games they were playing not to mention how the girls are in the yukata contest. He suddenly realized how Chihoko, Chris, and Georgi were missing as he tapped Phichit's shoulder and asked, "Hey, where's Chihoko, Chris, and Georgi?"

"Oh yeah, they're on Viktor and Yuuri look out duty," Phichit simply answered with a smirk, "I'm pretty sure that anytime soon they'll come strolling in with us." _After having a little scavenger hunt, I'm sure Viktor and Yuuri will be having a time of their lives._

...

"They're not here either," Yuuri reported when they arrived near the pirozhki booth with a handful of little gifts they won including a small bag of goldfish. "You'd think that by now we would already catch up to them."

"But aren't you having fun Yuuri?" Viktor asked with his own handful of prizes and food.

"Oh, of course, I'm having so much fun," Yuuri reassured, grabbing Viktor's hand to lead him to the pirozhki booth. "Since the clue led us here, let's try some pirozhki. Mari told me about how they have a new item on the menu when she and Yurio helped prepare some."

Seeing Yuuri's face light up at the sight of food made Viktor's hearts make quad flips as he heard the heralds sing from the distance. So without hesitation, he took the lead to the booth. "Then it's pirozhkis we'll have!"

"So you finally showed up Vitya," Yakov remarked the moment the duo were in front of the booth. "About time, I didn't think the pirozhki reserved for you was going to stay heated for any longer."

"Reserved pirozhki?" Viktor repeated with confusion, "I don't remember reserving anything."

"Katsuki, how about I introduce you to the new kind of pirozhki your sister and Yurio helped us make," Lilia suggested, her attention completely towards Yuuri who easily paid attention to her rather than the conversation Viktor and Yakov were having. "It's called Katsudon Pirozhki."

"Katsudon pirozhki?!" Yuuri gasped, feeling his eyes sparkle while his mouth might have drooled at the process. "I'd like to try some please ma'am."

Meanwhile, Yakov just handed Viktor a pirozhki that was oddly bigger and not really that hot than any of the other pirozhkis that were displayed in the booth as the older man whispered to the senior in Russian, " _I suggest you keep that recorder hidden from Katsuki, his sister will know if you do it or not."_

"Huh?" Viktor blinked once, then twice with confusion as he focused on the large pirozhki. _Maybe I just misheard Yakov, yeah that's it._ That was until he ripped the pirozhki in half only to see that there was nothing edible inside, just a small recorder. _Maybe it's just a friendly message that's all. Yeah, nothing bad or dangerous about a random recorder taking the place of meat in my pirozhki._ Or so he thought until he pressed the play button and listened carefully to the recording that was Mari's voice speaking in perfect Russian!

 _"Make sure to kick this recorder under the booth when this finishes. Viktor Nikiforov, I know your plans and I will make sure you understand this once...Hurt my little brother in any way or form and not even the entire universe can hide you from me. And you'll be wishing for death should such a scenario comes true."_

Viktor was still smiling but if anything it was out of cold fear as he carefully placed the recorder on the ground and gently shoving it underneath the booth. _I didn't think Mari of all people would figure us out...And if she was able to learn Russian just to threaten me, then I really should be careful._ Deep down he was in fear for his life and he didn't realize that even Yakov felt sorry for his sorry soul.

"Ah, Lilia-sensei this is absolutely delicious!"

Yuuri on the other hand, was totally oblivious to what just happened since he had fallen in love with the katsudon piroshki Lilia gave him. He was just munching blissfully into the pirozhki to notice how pale Viktor got but it didn't both the senior, it was best to keep the junior out of these kinds of things anyway. In the end, Yuuri ended up getting ten for dinner since the sun was beginning to set and Viktor had to pretend that nothing happened. He was able to forget his worries when they watched the cherry blossoms on the trees but he couldn't shake off the strange feeling that he was being watched, at least from a distance!

They never caught up to the rest of their friends as they sat beside one of the trees watching the petals falls that evening as they munched into their dinner of katsudon pirozhki which helped Viktor recover a bit. That night they remained in their spot, watching how the fireworks began to spring up to the night sky and explode into bright colors and the silence between them was enough to let each other know that all was well.

"Today was fun," Yuuri yawned, feeling his eyes grow heavy as he leaned against Viktor, his head resting on his shoulders. "Let's do this again some other time, Vitya."

Before Yuuri could even fall asleep or for Viktor could make any response, there was a group of teenagers from their school from different classes playing some soccer until one of them kicked the ball a little too hard. So hard that it was sent flying towards the couple, hitting Viktor with such strong force that he fell forward from the surprise, pushing Yuuri down with him! Time grew slow as every source of noise become silent even though the loudest firework exploded and they were laying on the ground, Viktor on top of Yuuri except for one detail.

Their lips were pressed close together, their eyes widened with shock trying to process what was going on while their faces were heating up again! All the tiredness just escape from Yuuri as his chocolate eyes stared up into Viktor's ocean eyes, their lips not parting anytime soon, probably from the stun confusion they were both expressing!

Just a couple trees away from them was everyone else just staring in awe at what they were just witnessing, well not all of them. Georgi had to make sure Chihoko didn't bleed to death, again.

* * *

...

 **Viktor: WE KISSED! WE KISSED!**

 **Phichit: It was by accident you know**

 **Viktor: I KNOW BUT WE STILL KISSED!**

 **Me: *gasp, reading my script* Oh my Thor!**

 **Viktor: What now? NO ANGST MIDNIGHT!**

 **Me: No, no, it's just I haven't realized how close this story is getting to its conclusion!**

 **Everyone: WHAT!?**

 **Me: Pretty crazy but it's true!**

 **Everyone: NO! YOU CAN'T STOP THE NONSTOP FLUFF NOW! THAT'LL MEAN MORE ANGST ONCE IT'S OVER! DOES THAT MEAN YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ANOTHER ANGST STORY NOW!?**

 **Me: Meh**

 **Yuuri: Oh god...*turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review to see what will happen in the next chapter after that kiss the future chapters that are getting close to a conclusion. Expect a pair skate in the future**

 **Vikor: MIDNIGHT YOU CAN'T JUST SAY 'MEH'! ANSWER OUR QUESTIONS!**


	27. Chapter 27

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: TIME FOR THE NEW CHAPTER FOR ALL YOU VIKTUURI FANS!**

 **Viktor: You cannot end this story soon!**

 **Me: Viktor, it's the circle of life. Everything must come to an end eventually.**

 **Yuuri: That's sorta true but we're all fictional except for you Midnight, so we'll still be around while your life comes to an end soon.**

 **Me: ...* has stopped working***

 **Viktor: *gasped* Yuuri I think you broke Midnight! *turns to audience* So she does hope you remember that she does not own any of us or the anime except for the OC character of *hisses* Chihoko.**

 **Yuuri: Don't start that now Viktor!**

* * *

They fainted.

Only thirty seconds stuck in that kiss before Viktor quickly got up only to fall back down on his back with his face all red with steam coming out of him. As for Yuuri, he just fainted on the spot he was on, clearly lost all the color he had in him. They were lucky that Minako, Yakov, and Lilia were around to find them and carry the poor teens back home, unaware of the club members still at the same spot staring at the area where the kiss happened. The adults just glanced at each other, not bothering to even comment on the state those boys were in because they were that used to surprises like these, especially from Viktor.

"The pair skate is after finals," Chris whispered to Phichit.

"Which means we have to pick up the pace and get the confessions to start," Phichit simply answered, his hands still shaking with his phone that had an endless amount of pictures taken that minute. "They're in love that they know that can't hide it and just accept each other!"

...

Things didn't seem to turn out as he hoped, in fact, it might be worse!

"Yuuri, why are you avoiding Viktor and especially when finals are coming up!?" Phichit whined that night, just two weeks before finals took place. Quite frankly it's been a month since the whole kiss incident and Yuuri has been doing his best to avoid Viktor like the plaque! The only times they interacted was to exchange study notes but then run away from each other in less than five seconds without looking back! But most of the time they just drop those study tutoring notes in an envelope and slide them under their dorm room doors.

Then there were club meeting days, which were the most awkward of all time! Viktor seemed to always find an excuse not to skate with Yuuri to practice their pair skate, leaving Yuuri alone with Phichit, Georgi, or Chihoko. Yakov would get so mad at Viktor for trying to squeeze out of pair skating practice but he hardly had the chance to properly scold the senior since he runs away from that conversation as far as he could!

 _He could remember the kiss but he can't remember that he owes me a new selfie stick after Vicchan chewed it last year._ "With both your brains combined you'll have the highest grades out of the whole school." He turned to the pile of blankets while making a pout, "You've been hiding underneath your blankets too much this year Yuuri, I swear this is already starting to be a routine for you."

"I can't and I won't talk to Viktor, the whole school is talking!" Yuuri squeaked out from under the pile of blankets he once again buried himself in. "And I might as well made my bed and blankets my new home, I'm not moving anywhere."

"Not even for katsudon?"

"Nope!"

"Yuuri!" Phichit gasped, his hand clenching over his chest. "How could you choose the lifestyle of hiding forever over katsudon? Katsudon was your inspiration for your Eros routine on the pole!"

"We swore not to talk about this," Yuuri groaned as the pile sat up while he stretched his arms out to grab Vicchan to pull the small poodle into the huge pile to keep him company. Not to mention that his furry friend was the only one who actually understood the situation.

"Then tell me what's wrong?" Phichit begged, practically on his knees at the side of Yuuri's bed, "It was only a kiss Yuuri, and an accidental kiss I might add."

"An accidental kiss with Viktor-senpai!" Yuuri whimpered, trying to make himself smaller. "We both just fainted when it happened, I don't really know how to feel about Viktor anymore. I-I mean that since it's an accident, it could probably mean nothing which I should be glad about but...But I don't want it to ruin my friendship with Viktor, he might see me as someone unworthy to befriend, to even be at his level, or just see me a fat pig who should just hide forever. And we have that pair skate after the finals, I don't know if Viktor will even want to skate with someone like me. You saw how we avoid each other, and how he has an excuse not to skate with me, he hates me."

Phichit got up, grabbed the blankets and pulled them off of Yuuri who squeaked at the sudden action with bits of tears at the edge of his eyes just waiting to fall, then he pulled the anxious junior into a tight embrace. "You are far from being unworthy of being anyone's best friend Yuuri. Everyone will sell their most valuable possession just to at least watch you skate, and even skate with you at that," He whispered with reassurance, slowly beginning to rock Yuuri, it was a common thing they do whenever anxiety was slowly taking over Yuuri. They were both just lucky that this dose of anxiety was only light with tears only, if it was heavy then he'd had to take him to the infirmary and miss classes for a day. "You're beautiful and handsome, hell, you're the very definition of both and I bet all my photos that you haven't ruined anything with Viktor-senpai. And if he does end your friendship and act like a total douche just because of an accident then I'll personally end him."

"You are far from being unworthy of being anyone's best friend Yuuri. Everyone will sell their most valuable possession just to at least watch you skate, and even skate with you at that," He whispered with reassurance, slowly beginning to rock Yuuri, it was a common thing they do whenever anxiety was slowly taking over Yuuri. They were both just lucky that this dose of anxiety was only light with tears only, if it was heavy then he'd had to take him to the infirmary. "You're beautiful and handsome, hell, you're the very definition of both and I bet all my photos that you haven't ruined anything with Viktor-senpai. And if he does end your friendship and act like a total douche just because of an accident then I'll personally end him."

"You don't have to do that," Yuuri smirked, wiping his tears.

"I can and will if it comes down to that," Phichit confirmed, breaking away from the embrace to place his arms on Yuuri's shoulders. "Now, let's get you cleaned up, it's Friday night and there are no club meetings tomorrow so tonight we're going to treat ourselves bowls of your mom's katsudon in the cafeteria! No one is in there except for the lovebirds of our friends so we'll be alone for sure."

"What about studying?"

"We got two weeks anyway."

 **...**

* * *

"Viktor, drooling over a picture of Yuuri Katsuki under that blanket is just going to make things worse for yourself," Chris simply commented as he scrolled through his Instagram on his phone. "Last thing we need now is for you to become as messed up as I am."

"CHRIS!" Viktor snapped, sending the blanket falling off him to reveal that he had his phone on with all photos of Yuuri but at least he wasn't drooling!

"Good to see you're still controlling yourself," Chris smirked as he made a thumbs up towards his roommate.

"Why am I friends with you again?"

"Because I'm one of the rare friends who are immune to your long conversations either about Makkachin, your hair, and now Yuuri," Chris sighed but smiled at how Viktor groaned into his pillow. "Honestly, if it's anyone else then I'm pretty sure you would drive them insane or in Yurio's case, get him to kill you with no hesitation with his knife shoes so you would finally shut up. And you can't really talk about Yuuri to the actual one now, can you? Could this development and avoiding your sweet junior have something to do with that kiss you both shared?"

Judging by how Viktor groaned louder into his pillow, he had a pretty good idea about the answer.

Now comes the big questions.

"Hey, Viktor, do you like Yuuri?" Chris noticed how Viktor's hand clung onto the pillow tightly as the extra senior looked up and answered:

"As a friend yes!"

"No deeper meaning? Did that kiss not cause anything?" Chris continued to press on, noticing how the tips of Viktor's ears were getting red. "Just an accidental peck on the lips that led to you avoiding even being in the same hallway with him? You do realize that the more you avoid him, the more strain you'll cause for your friendship and think about poor Yuuri. With his anxiety and all, he might get mixed messages about how you feel about that accident. Especially after the stunt, you pulled on Christmas, then there's Valentines Day, and don't forget about that pair skate routine you both have to perform after finals."

"And I was the one who suggested it!" Viktor whined, pulled Makkachin into a hug who only licked his cheek in hopes of making him feel better. "He just went along with that and I'm avoiding him like there was no friendship between us! I'm such a monster to such an angel, I probably made him feel like shit by now! And if he feels like shit then he's going to cry! And I don't want him to cry, he's the only friend who wants me to be me! Chris! I don't know what to feel about all this at all! What are these feelings!?"

"Well, you better find out fast because if you don't skate with Yuuri then I'm pretty sure Chihoko or practically anyone in the club would gladly take your place," Chris shrugged, harsh as it might see to make Viktor do the thinking, it was for the best. As one of the school's best matchmaker, he could not force the idea into Viktor, only guide him with a lot of hints and questions."

Viktor was silent, probably collecting his thoughts until he let out a heavy sigh, "I don't know why but I can't let Yuuri skate with anyone but me...But how do I even talk to him after ignoring him for one month after fainting during our accidental first kiss!?"

"Now that," Chris turned off the screen of his phone, getting up to grab Viktor's arm to drag him out of bed. "I can help you with but first we go eat at the cafeteria to feed our brains for ideas and for studying for the next two weeks."

"Chhhris!" Viktor cried with sudden realization. "I've been avoiding Yuuri at tutoring hours too! Oh god, I really have to make it up to him now, I've deprived him of his intelligence and improvement for a month, sure I wrote detailed notes but I'm not sure if he understands them! I'm not even caring if his grades might slip!"

"After we get food."

"But I'm such a monster, Chris! A monster who doesn't deserve forgiveness!"

"You can mope about it while we're filling our stomachs."

"You're not helping!" Viktor cried out with betrayal as they stepped out of the dorm after leaving their pets some food. _I don't know how to feel, my heart is beating so fast every time I'm near him...And that kiss just made my heart just burst! Damn it what are these emotions I am feeling!?_

"I'm not helping, I'm just hungry!" _Helping you talk to Yuuri early is just a bonus thanks to Phichit._ Chris thought to himself with a sly smirk as they walked down the hallway of the dorm building to head over to the cafeteria for a little late night snack, or course.

Viktor placed his hand on Chris's shoulder as he looked down at the ground and whispered, "Maybe food would be nice, my stomach is feeling funny just thinking about talking about Yuuri but not in a bad way...What is this feeling?" _It's the feeling that I'm going to break sooner than I anticipated if I see Yuuri!_ He practically screamed to himself in his thoughts.

 _It's love!_ Chris laughed only to earn Viktor's confused expression.

...

* * *

 **Phichit: Chris and I are just good matchmakers! When is there going to be a confession!?**

 **Me: HUSH! No spoilers!**

 **Chris: *gasp* Really!?**

 **Viktor: There must be one close if this story is tragically coming to an end soon! *begins to cry* An approaching end to a fluff story that didn't torture us the way she did to us in her other stories.**

 **Yuuri: *pats him* We should probably enjoy this peace while we still can**

 **Me: Mean -.-**

 **Mari: *walks in and turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review to see what happens in the next chapter and see if Viktor and Yuuri will stop avoiding each other.**


	28. Chapter 28

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: TIME FOR THE NEW CHAPTER FOR ALL YOU VIKTUURI FANS!**

 **Phichit: Give it to us straight Midnight, what's going to happen in this chapter, I am dying to know what happens to our favorite couple!**

 **Chris: We need those two to have it on!**

 **Yuuri: CHRIS!**

 **Viktor: He's not lying Yuuri, *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter, make sure to remember that she does not own any of us or the anime except for *hisses* the evil rival OC of Chihoko.**

 **Yuuri: For the last time Viktor, Chihoko is not your rival!**

* * *

"Four bowls of katsudon to stuff our faces with," Phichit smiled, handing Yuuri two of the bowls to hold on to. "We're going to eat in peace and drink some good tea to forget all about your worries."

"But there isn't any tea left," Yuuri pointed out as they set the bowls down on their destined table. "Let's just get water."

"Yuuri, remember that the cafeteria staff lets students get the tea from the storage room and make their own tea right?" Phichit reminded with a smirk and just by seeing that smile, Yuuri already knew what his friend was planning.

"And I have to go fetch some tea do I?"

Phichit only clapped his hands together and let out a little laugh, "I was going to go with you but since you volunteered, that would be very nice Yuuri!"

"Why are we friends again? You know what, don't answer that at all," Yuuri sighed with defeat, getting up from the table to head off to get tea. "I'll be right back with the tea you suddenly feel like having other than water."

"Thanks, Yuuri! And the tea is to calm you down!"

"I am calm!"

"You walking faster than usual is telling me otherwise!"

...

"Hey Viktor, you have full access to the cafeteria storage room right?" Chris asked as they were getting close to the cafeteria. "I heard that place has the most delicious leftover cheesecakes they hide in a small mini fridge." Cheesecakes that make every student fall in love with the pastry with one bit and so popular that the leftovers at night hours are carefully stored away to avoid a war in the cafeteria.

Viktor only gave him a suspicious glance towards his friend since he noticed the sly smirk, "And you want me to get you that cake huh?"

"Please and thank you," Chris chuckled as he gently shoved Viktor towards the direction the famous food storage room was. "We need sweet indulgence to give us good ideas to help you talk to Yuuri and to come up with study news. I'll find us a good table to enjoy them in the meantime."

"Alright fine, you're lucky I'm good friends with the chefs," Viktor sighed, making his way towards the destined room without noticing that someone else was already inside.

...

"Chris! Over here!" Phichit waved the moment he spotted Chris entering the cafeteria who eagerly ran towards the table as he handed him a bowl of katsudon. "I take that you already sent Viktor to the storage room?"

"Mhmm," Chris smiled, taking a bite into the pork. "Georgi and Chihoko are hidden close to put our plan to work."

...

"Wait for it," Chihiko whispered to Georgi who was trying to figure out if she was addressing him or herself but he kept a pack of tissues in his back pocket. At that moment, they saw Yuuri open the door to the room, closing it behind him when he entered. "I can see Yuuri going inside the room, I made sure to hide those tea bags too high for him to reach."

"And the cheesecakes?"

She just munched onto a slice and handed Georgi another one. "Don't worry there's two more for our lovers there."

Meanwhile, Yuuri turned the light on and reached into one of the boxes on the floor where he remembered they were supposed to be in but to his surprise, the box only had the ingredients for baking cookies. _Don't tell me Mari misplaced the tea bags again after using some for her band club meeting..._ To this day he had no idea why a rock band club would want to drink some soothing tea. _I guess I'll be in hear for a while._

He looked up at the higher shelves only to see the box labeled **_'Tea'_** was somehow placed too high for him to reach and he wasn't in the mood to go find a chair or ask someone for some help. _My socializing skills are very low, it always happens when I need to use it the most...I guess I could reach for the box by myself, there's a lot of stuff in here I could stand on top of._ Within minutes of stacking boxes, he could find that are made of plastic and only filled with washed cooking utensils and other utensils that are usually not used except for special occasions.

The stack was a little loose and unbalanced but he stood up trying to keep his balance as he reached for the tea box knowing that one wrong slip will earn pain the next morning. He just didn't expect the door of the room to open all of a sudden as he gasped out loud and flinched in fright when he saw that the intruder happened to be Viktor, who also was staring back at him in the same shock. However, they had no time to react or say anything when Yuuri suddenly realized that flinching that that made him lose his balance as the boxes swayed until his eyes widened with horror when he no longer was on top!

"Yuuri!"

He was so sure that he would hit the ground, probably getting a bruise but instead on the hard cold floor, Yuuri found himself being caught into warm strong arms that wrapped around him as they both tumbled back to the wall. He never felt the ground, only the warm embrace that Viktor gave him when he caught him and cushioned their little tumble against the wall! On cue, the box of tea bags fell to the ground, scattering the little bags everywhere but it didn't hit either of them.

"V-Viktor-senpai?" Yuuri gasped with confusion as he quickly got off of Viktor and moved back a couple of feet. "W-What are you doing here?!"

"Trying to find some cheesecake for Chris but I guess I ended getting some katsudon instead," Viktor lightly joked but mentally scold himself for saying something so stupid while they were just sitting there in awkward silence until they decided that it was best to just clean up the mess.

"I-I was just getting some tea bags for Phichit, he wanted some tea and I'm sorry, I should have been more careful. Thank you for saving me and I hope it wasn't any hassle for you," Yuuri broke the silence. "I guess I should get going then." With that he got up from where he was after the mess was cleaned up, grabbing two tea bags to head to the door to leave the situation he fell into, literally.

However, when he reached for the doorknob, it wouldn't turn no matter how much he began to bang the door and try to push it open! The door just suddenly wouldn't budge at all as Yuuri muttered to himself in panic, "Why won't it open? Are we stuck?! Oh god, we're locked in!"

"Let me try," Viktor offered, getting up as he attempted to open the door as well but only to fail in the process! After many attempts, Viktor let out a frustrated sigh as he turned to Yuuri to confirm their situation."You're right, we are locked in here until someone finds us." Yuuri's panicked expression, while he tried to avoid Viktor's gaze, was enough to make the senior feel the need to try to cheer him up. "But hey, at least we're surrounded by dry hard uncooked snacks, right? So we won't technically die in here right?" _Damn it, why do I have to be stuck with him now of all times!? I didn't even come up with a plan to even begin apologizing for the way I behaved!_

There was only silence between them that stretched out for a long time as Viktor found himself sitting across the room with Yuuri sitting as far from him as possible! Viktor was next to the mini fridge where the cheesecake was supposed to be but he didn't feel like eating not when he's in the same room with Yuuri after weeks of avoiding the poor junior after that kiss. He had to do something to break this tension otherwise their friendship would be over for sure!

That was when he heard a small growl coming from Yuuri's stomach.

He looked over towards Yuuri's direction as the junior turned into a shade of crimson red while trying to hide his embarrassed face against his knees that he was tugging at the moment. "Just ignore that please," Yuuri managed to squeak out. _Like you've been doing for a while now..._

Viktor frowned at the plea since he was the one ignoring Yuuri the whole time which only made his guilt worse until his eyes landed on the fridge. _I gotta make this right now, it's worth a try!_ With that in mind, he opened the mini fridge, relieved to see that two slices of cheesecake as he grabbed them both out then cautiously approaching Yuuri by scouting over a few inches closer every second.

Looking straight at Yuuri, Viktor held out the cheesecake slice out to the junior who blinked twice towards the slice out of confusion as to what was going on! "I-I don't want to ignore that, or you at all," Viktor managed to say with all the courage he could muster. "I've been ignoring you ever since the festival and it's unfair because you're my bestest friend and you don't deserve to be treated like that."

Yuuri finally looked up to Viktor's gaze, seeing the regret in his ocean blue eyes as the senior continued, "I guess I just overreacted but it was wrong of me to just avoid you instead of talking. You had to put up with my crazy ideas all year and you even agreed to pair skate with me even though it was totally last minute decision. You don't have to be my friend if you don't want to but I just hope you can forgive me for being stupid and hurting you. Can you maybe accept this piece of cheesecake to ease your hunger, I can't bear to ignore you or your needs any longer. What I'm trying to say is I'm so sorry for avoiding you and treating you like trash when you are far from being worthless, you're too valuable."

There was silence between them for a moment until Yuuri finally took the slice from Viktor's hand, taking a small bite into the pastry before sniffling while holding in a dry chuckle at the process. Viktor was about to apologize again but Yuuri cut him off, "I should be apologizing Viktor, I tried to avoid you too and it wasn't fair towards you either but you had every right to freak out after what happened."

"Yuuri!" Viktor's eyes watered as he embraced the junior, not caring how red their ears were turning or if some cheesecake smeared against their clothes. "You can't blame yourself if I'm not allowed to blame myself!"

"But it is my fault."

"Not it's not! It's all my fault."

"I won't let you take all the blame!"

"And you can't take any either!"

"IT'S BOTH YOUR FAULT ALRIGHT!" A new voice shouted as the two jumped to see that the door was opened and standing there was Yurio looking a little disturbed but more pissed since he wanted some cheesecake but only to see that the last two slices were taken. Those same slices that are being smeared against their clothing while Viktor was hugging Yuuri a little too tightly and close!

"Yurio!? How did you get in, the door was locked!" Viktor yelped in shock to see the young freshman standing there.

Without warning, Yurio grabbed the scruff of Viktor's shirt and effortlessly pulled the senior away from the junior, "Trying to get cheesecake but now I have to get this old pervert away from you katsudon!"

"What?! Me!? B-But I'm not a pervert!" Viktor gasped in horror as Yurio was dragging him away for hell to break loose as he cried out with his arms stretched out for Yuuri, practically terrified with what the teen had planned for him. "Yuuri! Save me, please! But if you can't then let's start practicing our pair skate tomorrow okay? Ouch! Yurio, not my ear! Help me Yuuri!"

Yuuri could only try to process what just happened, sure they made up but what were they doing that made Yurio think that Viktor was a pervert...Unless..."Nooo! I need bleach for my brain! I need bleach now!" He whined, his hands messing his hair up as he turned bright red with embarrassment.

Meanwhile, a small group of matchmakers only cried small tears with a successful short-lived the moment the Russian tiger showed up. They were grateful that Viktuuri made up of course but two of those members wanted the making up process to be more passionate since the closet door was locked but they forgot that Yurio had the key to the food storage room as well.

All well, at least their target couple are back on track.

...

* * *

 **Chris: Such a shame they only used words to make up and not make out!**

 **Viktor: I know, I wanted to use that cheesecake to-*Mouth duct taped along with Chris's mouth being duct taped***

 **Me: That's enough dirty thoughts from you two! This is rated fluff for a reason!**

 **Yuuri: *red faced* Thank you Midnight**

 **Viktor+Chris: *upset and only muffling sounds can be heard***

 **Phichit: This is going on my account! *takes a picture and turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review to get the next chapter as we get closer to the conclusion of this lovely story.**

 **Yuuri: And then it's back to hell with Satan herself*glasses glow, one stray tear***

 **Me: HEY!**


	29. Chapter 29

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: TIME FOR THE NEW CHAPTER FOR ALL YOU VIKTUURI FANS! And we are getting close to the end guys, we're probably on the second to last chapter guys and it'll include an epilogue too!**

 **Viktor: NO! You can't end this so soon!**

 **Me: I can and will so new stories can be written in the future**

 **Everyone: That's what we're afraid of**

 **Me: HEY!**

 **Yurio: Be quiet, we have every reason to worry*turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter, remember that she does not own any of us or the anime except for Chihoko's OC**

* * *

They survived the finals.

It was hell, there was a ton of tears, sweat, and blood but everyone managed to survive the final exams with decent grades they can be proud of. Phichit, Chris, Georgi, and Chihoko were so busy with their studying and struggle to pass those exams that there wasn't much time to even try to create another scene for Viktuuri to be seen. However, that didn't mean Viktuuri was dead, they keep sharing photos to each other of the loving couple studying together especially when Viktor is being clingy around Yuuri by smothering him with hugs throughout those study sessions.

Now that those finals are finally over, the Figure Skating Dance club members had to focus on mastering their routines for the school performance their club hosts every year. They perform every year just a week after finals to give the members time to mentally recover and physically get into shape since Yakov, Lilia, and Minako knew from past experience how those skaters and dancers would stress eat on junk food while studying.

"I've spotted Viktor and Yuuri practicing in the ice rink," Chihoko reported, bursting into Chris's room that was full with Chris, Phichit, and Georgi who were all working on their costumes for the performance. "They were working on the lifts and I could only take a few rare pictures of them before they could spot me along with the fact that I had to finish up my outfit."

"You finished your outfit so fast?!" Georgi, Phichit, and Chris gasped as she shrugged.

"I'm a gifted tailor," She smiled, sitting at the center where they were circling around as he grabbed Georgi's costume along with the thread and needle. "I'll work on your costumes so you guys can look through the pictures and fill me in on what's the next step in your matchmaking plan."

"You're a goddess Chihoko," The boys cooed with delight, feeling more grateful that they became friends with her as they scrolled through her phone's photo gallery full of pictures taken of Viktor lifting Yuuri up and them just holding each other's hands throughout their practice! Once they were done fanboying over the juicy photos taken, Phichit got up to declare the next step of their mission, "We've gone through a lot of heartaches, obstacles, successes, and failures this year so this will be our final chance to get them to realize their emotions before we leave them alone to do the rest by themselves."

"What?" Chihoko blinked twice with confusion. "We can't possibly just leave them alone can we?"

"Don't worry, at this stage, we're going to talk to Yuuri and Viktor separately, really getting them to be in their thinking process," Phichit explained, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "And we sorta have to leave them alone, remember we can't force love onto them, we can only guide them. In the end, it'll be their decision to either accept their love or reject it. We make these love matchmaking as natural as we can without brute force or pressure."

"Oh, I guess that's for the best," Chihoko nodded, understanding what he was talking about as she sewed the last sequin onto Georgi's costume that happened to be a nice light blue color that reminds her of the movie Frozen, mainly from that ice queen's dress. She grabbed Chris's outfit with happened to be a one piece that screams sexual desire, especially on the ass. "So who's going to talk to them then, you and Chris right?"

"Not exactly," Chris responded, smirking directly at Chihoko and Georgi who already knew what that meant.

...

"Yuuri!" Chihoko greeted when she entered the student kitchen where Yuuri would always go to on his free time especially since finals are over. "I need help with the pirozhki recipe and Yurio is busy so can you help me?"

"Pirozhki you say?" Yuuri turned around, sleeves rolled up while wearing a white apron smeared with oil and other food that he used to cook. "Is there a reason why you want to learn that?"

"Oh, u-um well you see...Uhh," Chihoko's mind was scrambling for a reason as to why she wanted to learn until she spits out the first thought that came popping into her mind out of nowhere! "I heard Georgi likes pirozhkis and so I want to make some to thank him for helping me study to survive the finals!" _WHY DID I SAY THAT!?_ She mentally screamed to herself once those words were out. Hopefully, Yuuri believes her and doesn't get suspicious with such an outrageous excuse.

"That's a sweet thing to do for him," Yuuri smiled, practically making the entire kitchen glow while the cleaned kitchen utensils shined from such light. "I'll gladly help you master the pirozhki recipe, we can start right now. We have all the ingredients we need, so put on an apron and prepare to learn."

 _Thank god he's such an innocent sinnamon roll when he's not on the damn pole,_ Chihoko sighed with relief, putting on the apron to prepare to learn and exploit Yuuri's emotions through friendly talk, yes it would work for sure!

...

"And that's how you land a quad flip," Viktor finished explaining after demonstrating one just moments ago, skating to the sideline where Georgi was watching.

"I'm surprised you managed to learn how to do that jump and not get in trouble with Yakov," Georgi blinked, pretty sure that whenever Viktor tried any advanced jumps will land him in the corner with Yakov where his ears would bleed from all the yelling. He was just grateful that he didn't really need to use those jumps anytime soon, at least not until he's older with more experience. "How did you even learn how to do that?"

"I used YouTube," Viktor explained with a smile, "It's fun to do once you get the hang of it and especially after I taught Yuuri how to land that jump for our routine."

"You taught Yuuri that jump too!?" Georgi gasped at such information received while on the inside he was soaring. "Yakov's going to kill you if he sees the two of you do that jump during your performance."

"Don't worry, Yuuri full mastered that jump otherwise I wouldn't be putting him at such risk in the first place," Viktor reassured, not fully realizing his words. "I can't let any harm fall to Yuuri, he's too fragile and sweet for this world."

 _I might as well bring up the subject now than never,_ Georgi sighed to himself as he braced him for a reaction when he asked out of nowhere, "Speaking of Yuuri, you seem to be awfully fond of him even though you guys have a bad habit of bumping into each other."

Viktor suddenly felt his face heat up as he slapped his palms against his cheeks to cover the growing blush as he tried to respond, "Y-Yeah, w-we're just friends you know, friends have that closeness and fondness for each other that can never be broken and made me do a ton of crazy things throughout this year that may have gotten me into trouble but worth it."

"So you two are just friends then?"

"Absolutely," Viktor quickly nodded. "Just best friends forever!"

"So as his bestest friend then you wouldn't mind to help out to find his happiness?" Georgi asked, much to Viktor's confusion and just looking at his expression, he knew that it was his cue to continue, "You see for a while now a friend of mine has this crush on Yuuri and was wondering if you can join the small plan of getting a confession through by the end of your pair skate."

"W-What?" Viktor gasped in surprise to cover the horror hinted in it. "W-Who is the person who is crushing on Yuuri?"

...

"C-Chihoko!" Yuuri cried out with his face turning red at the statement the junior made who was smirking as she repeated it again.

"I'm just addressing what I see and what I saw as of lately is that you are having a stronger feeling than just friendship towards Viktor-senpai," She wiped the sweat from her forehead from concentrating so much on the pirozhkis. "I've known you since childhood Yuuri and you really give huge hints about your crush that I'm surprised that Viktor hasn't noticed yet. It's about time you were honest with yourself, I know where you kept those class president posters of him and childhood photos of him that I sold to you before you moved." _Let's not forget the ones I sold to Viktor but that's only details._

Yuuri was burying his face his hands as he made a soft squeal while mumbling, "I didn't think you would be the one asking me about this, I don't know what to feel really Chihoko... Viktor and I are just friends at least that's how he sees it. Sure we accidental kisses and hang out a lot lately, he always knows what to say to me to make me feel better making me feel so weird in my chest. I don't know."

"Hey, it never hurts to try but that's up to you," Chihoko reassured, patting his head while internally gushing about soft and adorable Yuuri was at the moment. "It's okay to just feel a platonic love for him just as long as you know what you want and it's okay to be a little selfish once in a while."

"I'll think about it..." Yuuri then was silent but he nodded before refocusing on their cooking, "Chihoko be careful now, we're going to start frying them now."

"Yes sensei!" Chihoko chuckled at the small joke, making a small salute.

...

"Chihoko," Viktor hissed with growing anger hot enough to melt the ice if he could. "Why her of all people!?"

"They were childhood friends you know and hasn't she tried to get Yuuri's attention everytime you two are stuck with him in between," Georgi sheepishly explained while he tried to hide his nervous sweat. _Please forgive me Chihoko but I had to use you to rigger Viktor into realizing his feelings._ "She was nervous since she thought you had a thing for him too but since you and Yuuri are just friends then she'll have nothing to worry about."

"Is she sure that she had a crush on Yuuri?"

"100% She never stops staring at him too."

"But she doesn't or will ever understand the true beauty he has!" Viktor blurted out before his eyes widened as he slapped his mouth but it didn't take back the words.

Georgi gasped in surprise as he asked, "Viktor? Are you saying you know his true beauty? You're turning red right now, do you have a crush on him?"

"Who me? Have a crush on the most adorable, with the most wonderful chocolate brown eyes, sexy body that makes music when he dances, powerful, innocent, smart, creative, and talented Yuuri Katsuki?" Viktor rambled on before he slapped his hand over his mouth once again at the fatal mistake.

Georgi only smiled at this point as he sighed, "Well clearly your answer is a little mixed up right now, I'll tell you what Viktor. I'll make sure Chihoko doesn't try anything until you make up your mind about your emotions by the end of your pair skate with Yuuri. Just bear this in mind Viktor, what would make you feel the happiest? I've known you for quite a long time and honestly, whenever you're together with Yuuri, you're a whole different person who is actually living."

With that, Georgi took his skates off and headed to the locker room as he called out, "Thanks for the practice Viktor, I'll see you tomorrow for the ice show."

"See ya," Viktor waved back, now alone on the ice rink as he looked up to rethink Georgi's words. "Living huh?" _But no matter what I CANNOT allow Chihoko to confess to my Yuuri! Never! I HAVE TO GET IT TOGETHER!_ He made a heavy sigh along with a dry chuckle, "I don't think I can deny these emotions any longer.

...

* * *

 **Me: Next chapter will definitely be the pair skate guys which will be the second to last chapter! Today's chapter is a contribution to YOI FIRST YEAR ANNIVERSARY! HAPPY ANNIVERSARY GUYS!**

 **Viktor: A whole year since we trapped so many fans into our favor and wrapped around our fingers**

 **Me: Wow way to put it in that honest way -_-**

 **Yuuri: You can't lie about that though**

 **Me: You're right, I'm still obsessed man!**

 **Everyone: We can tell *holding sign that says "SHE IS WRITING FANFICTION ABOUT US"**

 **Viktor: *turns to audience* Anyway, Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter that enlightened me and Yuuri, make sure to review to see the pair skate and what will happen between us as the lovers. Also thank you for the anniversary activities, it's truly an honor to exist with Yuuri.**

 **Me: Your love is what saved us all**


	30. Chapter 30

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: DON'T STOP US NOW, THE MOMENT OF TRUTH WE WERE BORN TO SHIP VIKTURI!**

 **Viktor: I don't want this story to end, we were so free from your reign of terror of mentally killing us! This was our sanctuary! T-T**

 **Yuuri: You're more focused on that than what's going to happen in this chapter**

 **Viktor: Of course because after this chapter it's going to be the epilogue! We're one chapter close to the end!**

 **Chris; I'm sure it won't be that bad**

 **Phichit: *pops into audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and remember that we don't belong to her except for the OC of Chihoko!**

* * *

...

The week went by so fast while team Viktuuri were keeping distant eyes on Viktor and Yuuri who were both lost in their thoughts, thinking deeply about something that obviously was their emotions. Even during their time practicing in the rink, they were distracted to the point that one glance towards each other would send both teens to immediately turned into a blushing mess and look away while making up an excuse for their action. No one knew what their full program consisted of even if the snippets of some jumps it still wasn't enough to even guess what the sequence was or the what song was even used, not even their outfits!

Let's not forget to mention how Viktor would send glares towards Chihoko when she had her back towards him but she still noticed. At first, she was confused with the sudden expression until Georgi later explained to her what he told Viktor the other day. She wasn't upset but she did turn into a dark shade of blue from laughing so hard that Georgi had to rush her to the infirmary!

So tonight was the night that everyone in the academy, in the university, and in the town were looking forward to, the Ice Castle Exhibition hosted by the Dance and Figure Skating Club consisting of all their members performing. There was only one skate apparently that obviously was Viktor and Yuurileaving everyone else with their short programs! All Phichit and Chris knew was that Viktor and Yuuri were the second to last to perform leaving Yurio to be last performance since the listing was done by random straw drawing courtesy of Minako-sensei and Lilia.

Team Viktuuri waited patiently as each program was performed, their minds to occupied to realize that when they performed they did it flawlessly but deaf to the cheers of the audience. Chris was the first of the group to perform and thankfully it didn't seem like he got turned on while skating on the ice at least that was what he reassured everyone. To be honest, his performance did cause parents out there to cover all the curious eye of their children who came to watch.

Not long after Phichit performed his routine only to be faced to face with Seung-gil who stood at the end where skaters stepped out of the ice from as the stoic Korean looked away while muttering, "Y-You did great for someone who isn't least interesting." Without a chance to even respond, Phichit was standing alone staring in confusion since Seung-gil just scampered off to get on the ice since it was his turn. All Phichit could do was rub it off as the nicest compliment he ever heard Seung-gil tell anyone as he patiently waited for the rest of the performances to pass through.

Chihoko went after Georgi but surprisingly, she was the only one who got a little teary-eyed when he performed his program that seemed to just see it was regular dramatic Georgi. Chris and Phichit just simply smirked at that sight especially when Chihoko just brushed it off as their misunderstanding of a great poetic story when she got on the ice to perform. Needless to say, when Georgi saw her skate, any lingering thoughts of Anya suddenly flushed away into inspiration but he just buried that while Viktor on the other side just looked away from her to avoid making a glare. Close to the end of her program, Viktor got up from his seat and walked away somewhere but thankfully no one else noticed.

...

 _It's almost our turn...Viktor's not back yet..._ Yuuri thought to himself as his hand clenched tightly to the jacket that hid his costume while his eyes looked around for his partner, practically ignoring JJ's performance. _I don't see Viktor anywhere...Where could he be?_

Pretty soon JJ's performance was over so it was now Yuuri's and Viktor's turn but Viktor is still nowhere to be found! And there was no time to wait or even stall since the show was on a tight schedule so all Minako could tell Yuuri was to improvise the program into a solo routine.

"You're going to do great Yuuri-senpai!" Minami reassured, waving small flags that had Yuuri's face and the word 'Ganba' written in Kenji and a white headband around his head that has "Good Luck Yuuri" written on it. "If I see Viktor, I'll make sure to plow him for you leaving you all alone last minute, how dare he abandon you like that?! I just know you're going to do great with or without Viktor!"

All Yuuri could do was make a nod, taking a deep breath as he entered the ice, dressed in a shimmering blue and black suit fit for a prince of silver, when he heard the announcer's voice echoing, "Up next is Yuuri Katuski and Viktor Nikiforov, performing a duet to the song 'Stay Close to Me.'"

Everyone else seemed to be concerned with the fact that Viktor is nowhere to be found anywhere that it has Yakov and even Headmaster Nikiforov at the edge of their seats wondering about his whereabouts! _Where the hell is Viktor!? Did he just abandon Yuuri Katuski?!_

 _And where's my wife now that I think about it,_ Headmaster Nikiforov thought to himself looking at the empty right seat where his wife should be but she left sometime around Chihoko's performance.

...

"AH! Mom, they just called Yuuri and me up!" Viktor panicked the moment he heard the announcer's voice from above the basement he and mother happened to be locked in while she tried the numerous keys she carried to unlock the door! Now the reason as to why they were in the basement in the first place was for Viktor to ask his mom for a favor somewhere quiet with no eavesdroppers. It worked until they realized that they looked themselves in! "Please hurry! Everyone probably thinks I just abandoned poor Yuuri and he's probably getting anxious right now!"

"Calm down Vitya, you don't go on the ice until the end of the second verse," His mother attempted to reassure as she fumbled through the keys, "Why don't you call your father to see if he could stall the performance?"

"I left my phone on the bench!" Viktor whined, started to get jumpy. "What about you?"

"It's dead," His mother replied, not really wanting to go into further detail as to how it died otherwise her son would have caught her transaction of precious Victuri photos being sold and sent to her.

All hope seemed to be lost until the door suddenly opened much to their relief and surprise when they say who their savior was.

Chihoko!

The girl who was supposed to be confessing to Yuuri but for some reason is helping him even if she could have had the chance to pair skate with Yuuri! However, despite Chihoko being their savior was, all Viktor could do was dash out of the room, his skates on with their skate guards as he ran as fast as he could to get to the rink on time for his part as he shouted, "REMEMBER THE FAVOR MOM!"

...

Yuuri skated up the center, the spotlight shining above him while he waited for the music to begin despite the thundering slow beating his heart was suddenly making, probably his anxiety trying to claw its way to corrupt him. _Just stay calm, I'm alright...I'm alright...We're okay...I know Viktor will show up, but he can't, I'll be okay..._ He reopened his eyes as his feet began to dance on the ice when he heard the keys of the piano begin to play.

 ** _Sento una voce che piange lontano_**  
 ** _Anche tu, sei stato forse abbandonato?_**

"THAT WAS A QUAD FLIP!" Phichit gasped, instantly beginning to record his friend skating and making that first jump!

"Yakov is going to murder him for doing that jump that's for sure," Chris grinned until he looked to his left to see that one of their team members were missing. "Hey, has anyone where Chihoko went off too?"

 ** _Orsù finisca presto questo calice di vino_**

"DON'T TELL ME HE JUST MADE ANOTHER QUAD FLIP!?"

"My god, how is Yuuri not tired yet?" Georgi gasped in astonishment until he frowned just at the sight of Yuuri skating all alone. "Is this what he is planning at the top of his head since Viktor isn't showing up at all?"

Chris was about to regrettably agree, seeing that maybe their mission was a failure until his eyes widened when he caught sight of a flash of silver rushing through the crowds by the ice rink entrance! "Not quite, look!"

 ** _e inizio a prepararmi_**

"It's Viktor!" Phichit gasped with relief as they watched the panicked looking senior quickly remove his skate guards and jacket to quickly join the ice as Yuuri made his third jump being- "I SWEAR YAKOV IS GOING TO BURY HIM AT THIS POINT NOW! A THIRD FLIP?!"

 **Adesso fa' silenzio**

Thankfully his nerves calmed down when they watched how Viktor glided into the ice, allowing the second spotlight to shine above him to reveal that he was wearing a purple, pink, black, and gold suit in the same prince style as Yuuri! When Yuuri's eyes landed on Viktor, they widened with surprise but soon flowed with relief as their hands met with one another.

During the _musical_ intermission, Viktor easily lifted Yuuri up in the air from behind, then bringing him back down as they found themselves facing each other on the ice just in time for the rest of the lyrics.

 ** _Stammi Vicino, non-te ne andare_**  
 ** _Ho Paura di perderti_**

Viktor and Yuuri were practically dancing on ice as the senior dipped the junior down before lifting him back up to spin each other as they found themselves face to face again. Before the next spin, Yuuri's hand flawlessly caressed Viktor's right cheek as the senior soon lifted Yuuri back up in the air but once he was on the ground again, they both parted ways. However, despite being apart, they were still at arm's length, duplicating the next moves.

"Hey guys," Chihoko cheered, nearly giving Chris, Phichit, and Georgi a heart attack since she literally popped out of nowhere. "Those two are just beautiful...Aren't they?"

 ** _Le tue mani, (le tue gambe)_**  
 ** _Le mie mani, (le mie gambe)_**

Obviously, their hands couldn't stay apart for long as they held onto each other once again but this time Viktor leaning against Yuuri who guided him as they switched over to face each other again. There was an awful lot of tears falling from the audience, squeals from the ladies and one tissue from Georgi given to Chihoko. No one noticed how Mrs. Nikiforov was approaching the ice while holding something.

 ** _e i battiti del Cuore_**  
 ** _si fondono tra Loro_**

They parted ways again, leaving Yuuri to make another solo while Viktor mysteriously disappeared much to everyone's confusion until he returned but one hand hiding something behind his back. At that point, it was Yuuri's turn to wrap his arms around Viktor's waist and lift him up in the air as his fingertips felt something suspicious that was being held by the senior.

"Oh, my...Viktor is holding a bouquet of flowers!" Chihoko gasped, her hands slapping her checks. "A-And every flower there means-"

 ** _Partiamo Insieme_**

 ** _Ora sono pronto_**

No one expected this as Yuuri was slowly bringing Viktor back down.

Chihoko's eyes and her nose was not ready for this, not even if Georgi held out a tissue box for her.

Hell, Phichit couldn't believe his eyes despite taking one hundred pictures at the same time!

Chris just whistled as he chuckled, "About time."

Viktor first tossed the bouquet of flowers into the air which turned out to only be their petals beautifully arranged to look like their flower as they showered down on them and onto the ice. Then, his hands cupped Yuuri's face and time instantly slowed down as his eyes closed and his lips latched onto Yuuri's lips!

The song ended the moment they kissed, Yuuri's eyes wide with shock and surprise at the sudden action, especially when their lips parted way as Viktor asked the question that could be heard by the entire universe, "I love you Yuuri Katsuki, would you want to make me the happiest highschooler and be my boyfriend?"

There was silence for at least five seconds as Yuuri's eyes began to water as he nodded and smiled, "I would love to."

At that moment, the satisfaction wasn't even enough to fill Team Viktuuri's bodies, it was just overflowing that they couldn't believe what they just witnessed or even heard as their minds tried to process what just happened!

"It happened..." Phichit gasped, trying to hold in his tears.

"After all the blood, sweat, and tears, it finally happened..." Chris sniffled as he rose his arm up to wipe his tears. "I can't believe it..."

All at once, with their fists up in the air, their tears just freely falling from their eyes, Christophe Giacometti, Phichit Chulanont, Georgi Popovich, and Sai Chihoko all shouted at the top of their lungs practically to the heavens above, "WE HAVE MADE HISTORY! VIKTUURI IS NOW CANON!"

The atmosphere was filled with the fragrance of love, flowers, innocence, and happiness even after the new couple stepped out of the ice, however, despite that surprise, there was one more surprise lingering as it approached the ice once the petals were cleared.

That surprise was called "Welcome to Madness".

And we all pretty much know how that turned out, just ask the nurse who had to face an infirmary packed with fans who lost too much blood just as much as the club did at that pole dancing performance!

* * *

 **...**

 **Me: And with that, the next chapter will be the very last. Btw to those of you who did not understand, the favor Viktor's mom had to do was get that petal bouquet.**

 **Yurio: HA! I KNEW I WAS GOING TO DO "WELCOME TO MADNESS!"**

 **Otabek: And send half the audience to the infirmary**

 **Me: Hey, that performance killed everybody on social media, you can't blame me for including this *shrugs***

 **Viktor: *hugging Yuuri* YUURI! WE'RE CANON1 WE'RE FINALLY CANON AND WE EVEN KISSED!**

 **Yuuri: Uh Viktor, we were canon already, not the first time *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review so the final chapter can reveal all answers to your questions and the future of our high school personas.**


	31. Chapter 31

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: Time for the epilogue guys!**

 **Viktor: What exactly are you planning here Midnight?**

 **Me: Oh don't worry about this Viktor, this is the very last chapter, so I intend to reveal everything along with something a little special. There's a reason why I kept Vicchan alive *winks***

 **Viktor: But what is it? Midnight! *Yuuri then whispers something to him* *Suddenly turns red and makes heart smile* Oh, I see...Wow! Amazing!**

 **Chihoko: *rolls her eyes and turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and remember that she does not own any of the characters of anime except for me ;D**

* * *

...

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!...I've been waiting for a while for another one of those," Phichit smirked with his eyes on the beautifully scripted invitation in his hands that stated: **You and your family are cordially invited to the wedding of Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katuski.** Phichit found himself getting sucked into the memory lane of life in Yutupia High School when they were just teenagers running the hallways. _It's been ten years since Viktuuri became canon, I can't believe that after all this time we would be standing here going about our separate lives...First Takeshi and Yuko got married and now they have three adorable triplets, and then JJ and Isabella are engaged, hell everyone is either engaged or already married!_

"You sound very surprised about this even though you were part of them getting together in the first place," A new voice interrupted Phichit's trail of thought as he turned around to see that it was Seung-gil approaching him, holding up his hand to reveal a gold ring in her ginger. "Then your friends targeted us that very summer and here we are waiting for a year before we tie the knot."

Phichit scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Well I was a very dense guy who didn't recognize your approaches until Chris, Chihoko, and Georgi targeted us. I should have known something was up when they always had me be the third wheel in Viktor and Yuuri's tutoring. But it's all good now, I got my chance when we targeted Georgi and Chihoko at the start of college. I'm actually surprised that those two were the second pair to get married."

"Speaking of which," Seung-gil handed Phichit his phone as he continued, "We have a high school reunion the headmasters decided to host a couple years early in three days."

"So I guess we should book a flight then," Phichit chuckled, planting a small kiss on Seung-gil's cheek. "Don't worry, I'll keep you company and away from the annoying people you hate to interact with."

"Just don't get Katsuki drunk like you did at our engagement party," Seung-gil warned, gently shoving Phichit away, "Heaven knows how Chris got that damn pole in the house but it took me forever to clean up the mess Viktor made just by watching Yuuri strip."

"Hey, if I recall you were in no better state when I showed off my moves!"

"Shut up Phichit..."

"Ah ha! You're turning red because you know I'm right!"

...

"Welcome everyone to the Yutopia High School Reunion!" Mrs. Nikiforov greeted as she rose her glass of champagne in the air.

"We hope you enjoy yourselves this evening," Hiroko Katsuki smiled with a glass of water at her hand instead, "And go easy on the alcohol, we can't always cover for the shenanigans you do when your drunk."

"She's talking about you Viktor!" Minako teased which caused a chain of laughter because everyone knew about the 'Chihoko Incident' that happened in Hasetsu. The actual person was in Paris submitting her latest novel on Eros while the incident happened. All it took was one Japanese word to throw a drunk Viktor off to go up a castle naked and doing backward shrimp poses while dragging Yuuri to the show. Needless to say, Chihoko nearly bled to death when Phichit sent her those pictures.

Everyone was casually catching up with each other while enjoying the scenery and food provided not to mention posing for pictures that Yuuko and Takeshi's triplets Axel, Lutz, and Loop were taking. Phichit was dragging Seung-gil through the crowds until his eyes lit up at the sight of Georgi, Chihoko, and Chris (who was with a mystery man who happens to be his lover) having a chat with Viktor and Yuuri who happened to have brought Makkachin and Vicchan along. Seeing their rings shine against the party lights was enough to put any other couple's rings to shame!

"YUURI!" Phichit threw himself on top of his friend surprising everyone else except for Seung-gil. "I got your wedding invitation and your request of me being your best man for the wedding! How could I refuse to be your best man, after all, we've been through!? Your wedding will be the best celebration of the year, nothing can outshine it, well except for mine of course."

"Oye hamster boy better stop hugging katsudon before the old man decides to pull another stupid drunk scene!" Yurio shouted as he and Otabek approached the group with his arms crossed. "And don't think your or their wedding will outshine anyone if anything our wedding will be better than all of yours combined! Beka and I will always outshine you geezers."

"Yurio, I'm not that old!" Viktor cried out before latching himself onto Yuuri for comfort. "And I won't let you outshine us again, not after that Welcome to Madness routine you pulled off."

"Viktor are you still upset with Yurochka about that?" Yuuri sighed, patting his fiance's head. "It's been ten years, let it go already."

"Listen to your pig old man," Yurio chuckled until pointing an angry finger towards Yuuri, "And don't call me that!" However, everyone knew that he was hiding the fact that he liked being called Yurochka since Yuuri gave off that vibe that made everyone feel safe and warm around.

"But Yuuri, our performance was supposed to show everyone that we were in love," Viktor pouted, still hugging Yuuri while Makkachin and Vicchan wanted to join in the hugs by jumping up and down and going around them in circles. "Not to mention that it was supposed to show Phichit and Chris that they were amazing matchmakers for us."

The group grew quiet when those words spilled, no one knew how to respond to that since Phichit, Chris, Georgi, and even Chihoko didn't tell them about the matchmaking mission in the first place! No one was supposed to know well except for Seung-gil!

"U-Um Viktor," Georgi gulped, feeling himself shake while Chihoko found herself shaking right next to him as he asked, "H-How did you know about Chris and Phichit being matchmakers?"

"E-Eh, did I say that out loud?" Viktor blinked twice with disbelief as he quickly shook his hands in denial, "U-Um no, no you must have heard me wrong-OUCH!"

He winced at the poke at the top of his head Yuuri gave him who sighed, "There's no point in trying to act like nothing happen Vitya, you might as well tell them since you revealed too much."

"Tell us what?" Chris felt a drop of sweat fall from the side of his forehead when he heard those words.

"The truth about what happened that year when you and Phichit were trying to get me and Yuuri together," Viktor finally admitted sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. "To tell you the truth, um, Yuuri and I were actually already together during that time..."

"WHAT?!" Phichit, Chris, Chihoko, and Georgi gasped with shock! "HOW?! WHEN?! WHY?!"

"We were going to tell you guys about us dating on the first of school that year but things changed...It was Viktor's idea," Yuuri explained to the confused group, "On the first day of school he overheard Chris and Phichit talking about how they didn't have anyone to ship so they were planning to give up so Viktor came up with an idea to give them some fun. Once he got to the ice rink, he texted me that we both should be their next targets and make this a challenge of a lifetime for them. I told him he wouldn't last an entire year but he insisted so I agreed with his idea, but all those events and positions you guys put us through nearly broke the poor guy that he nearly went bald from frustration."

"Yuuri!" Viktor pouted before continuing, "But it's true, I wanted to help you guys plus I always wanted to know how you both would bring us together when you're actually targeting us."

"B-But how did you two actually got together?" Phichit asked, almost afraid to learn the answer since he was still in shock.

"That actually was because you and Chris when you two were trying to bring Otabek and Yurio together," Viktor admitted with a smile. "It was that summer festival you dragged them into when Yurio was getting chased by all those rabid fans of his and apparently Phichit was with them too. I was at the festival with Makkachin, we had just got out of the crazy fans way until he noticed that Phichit was holding some steamed buns-"

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _"MAKKACHIN!" Viktor shouted but that didn't work when he found himself having to chase his poodle from getting lost or stealing someone else's food! "MAKKACHIN STOP! HEEL BOY!" Pretty soon the girls were far from Makkachin's reach but he did spot someone passing through with a smaller poodle on a leash who spotted him as well._ _It didn't take long for Makkachin to go after the pair much to Viktor's frustration who had to pass through the crowds while trying not to lose sight of his furry friend!_

 _Meanwhile, the smaller poodle was pulling towards the opposite direction trying to reach for Makkachin while his owner who happened to be Yuuri bent down to scoop him up in his arms, "Vicchan, I know those steamed buns look good but remember what happened the last time you tried stealing some?"_

 _However, Vicchan only licked Yuuri's check before leaping out of his arms and making a run for it to try to find Makkachin making the teen gasp out loud and run after him while calling out to him, "VICCHAN GET BACK HERE!"_

 _Such a small poodle could easily get lost as Yuuri looked around in a panic until he heard a dog's bark coming from behind him! "Vicchan?!" He gasped out loud as he turned around but only to be jumped on by a larger poodle, sending him to the ground while being licked at the face. "You're too big of a poodle, you couldn't have been Vicchan! You look familiar but I don't know who you belong to..."_

 _Back to Viktor, he was silently cursing in Russian when he lost track on where Makkachin could be until he felt warm paws clawing at his pants but without ripping anything in the process. He looked down and saw a smaller poodle looking up back at him as it barked with delight as he picked him up only to be kissed at many spots on his face, "You're not Makkachin, you're too little and a lost little poodle aren't you?"_

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

"I read the license on Vicchan's collar and found out that he belonged to Yuuri so I looked around the festival to find him since I recalled overhearing Yuuko dragging Yuuri to the festival in the first place," Viktor continued, "I found him with Makkachin sitting alone on the bench near the beach because remember the summer festival took place at the beach so there I found him hugging Makkachin and in tears because he was so worried about his Vicchan. I raced towards him, got on my knees, and presented Vicchan to him, telling him that everything was alright that I have come to return his precious treasure. But he backed away at least ten feet away from me, probably because my hands were on his chin while making him look at me?"

"That was exactly why. I thought you were some crazy person," Yuuri sighed, "But I calmed down when I saw Vicchan so the four of us just sat there, clearing some misunderstanding. We began to talk, then hang out a lot during the summer until-"

"Until Yuuri asked me out on the last day of the summer," Viktor cooed, "It was so romantic and private, and not to mention that he looked so adorable when he's blushing so I just had to say yes! And then the rest is history, only times we could couple stuff without getting caught was when Yuuri and I took Vicchan and Makkachin on walks during the night."

"So that's why you were talking a lot of late night walks," Otabek realized at the sudden memories,"I saw you two walking outside at night, and that's why Viktor bled a lot at the pole dancing session."

"It was very Eros, but I was hurt to know that katsudon was the inspiration and not me," Viktor sighed but he still embraced Yuuri. "But it was worth it."

Yuuri looked over where Chihoko, Phichit, Chris, and Georgi were still standing in shock and silence. "Are you guys okay? I know it's a lot to take in but when you think about it, if it wasn't for you trying to get Yurio and Otabek together, Viktor and I would never have interacted and realized that connection."

"It wasn't us..." They all whispered at once. Yuuri winced a bit, feeling the fear that telling the truth might just trigger the end of their friendships all because they didn't tell them from the beginning.

However, instead of all the negative scenarios Yuuri thought would happen, Phichit, and Chris grabbed Makkachin and Vicchan, climbed on top of an empty table while Chihoko and Georgi were bowing down to the two poodles as they chanted, "We were wrong, the true masters and gods of bringing Viktuuri together are Makkachin and Vicchan, teach us your ways, great masters!"

Everyone stared with awe at the scene in front of them, trying to process what was going on as Phichit turned to Yuuri's direction with a giant smile, "Yuuri, this is way better than what Chris and I pulled off, Vicchan and Makkachin were the beginning, they brought it all together! HURRY UP AND GET MARRIED ALREADY!"

"Wait, you're not upset?" Viktor and Yuuri both questioned at the same time when Phichit and Chris stepped down from the table but were still hugging the poodles.

"Of course not! If anything, we should be upset that we didn't get to seen your little midnight dates while we were planning dates for you," Chris pouted but it soon was replaced with a smile in a matter of seconds, "You two gave our team a reason to continue the legacy of matchmaking, bringing two more pairs of targets so we thank you for everything!"

"Don't worry about it," Phichit reassured as he pulled the two into a hug. "We'll just have to beat Vicchan and Makkachin in the matchmaking process when you get your kids."

"What? Phichit, Viktor and I aren't official husbands yet!" Yuuri felt his face burn and turn red, not that he didn't want kids, it was just too soon to think about it.

"But in any case, I will not allow some punk to get anywhere near my children," Viktor growled under his breath, feeling the protective instincts already. "They'll have to go through me if they even think about coming near my precious treasures!"

"Yuuri and Viktor are getting kids?" A new voice asked which revealed to Axel as her other two sisters caught up.

"Is Yuuri pregnant?"

"When are they going to bring in Yuuri and Viktor juniors?"

"Oh no!" Yurio exclaimed in horror, "There won't be any mini Viktors wandering around this Earth yet! It's still recovering from all the stupid stuff the original one did in his life!"

"Hey!" Viktor gasped, clearly feeling insulted. "I wasn't that bad."

"Tell that to the airport!"

"Well he's not wrong Viktor," Chris grinned which resulted in Viktor clinging onto Yuuri more much to everyone's amusement while Makkachin and Vicchan sat on the floor after they were set back down.

They watched their humans getting into their friendly conversation of memory lane, knowing that in just a couple more weeks, they'll be married. They're just glad that the ones called Chris and Phichit were able to give their humans the love story of a lifetime and knowing that they are in good hands of support, love, life, and happiness.

And it would continue on for the rest of their life the moment they're sitting by the altar with empty cushions by their side that carried the rings. The audience would consist of family, and friends, some shedding tears, others holding in their tears, or just filming everything. Phichit by Yuuri's side and Chris by Viktor's side as the grooms look into their eyes and say the magic words that'll seal their eternal love.

"I do."

 _Thank you Phichit, Chris, Chihoko, and Georgi,_ Makkachin and Vicchan thought to themselves on the special day they always pictured. _Thank you for letting the world know that Viktuuri is forever canon._

And Viktuuri was forever canon, they don't know, but it'll be canon for many lives to come. No one can deny it, just ask the matchmakers of Yutopia High School who shed their blood, sweat, and tears to make that love blossom into a flower.

 ** _-THE END-_**

* * *

 _..._

 **Viktor: MAKKACHIN AND VICCHAN BROUGHT US TOGETHER! GOOD DOGS, VERY GOOD DOGS *tears spilling a lot***

 **Yuuri: Oh Vicchan, such a good dog**

 **Phichit: I was bested by a dog but I don't give a damn! VIKTUURI IS CANON AND MARRIED!**

 **Chris: Simply perfect, such a shame it has come to an end.**

 **Georgi: *in tears* I found love! Oh, bless you midnight!**

 **Chihoko: Super glad everyone is happy! *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you are satisfied with the ending, make sure to review and stick around Midnight's profile for new stories**

 **Me: Because new stories are coming very soon I guarantee it!**

 **Everyone: SEE YOU ON THE NEXT STORY!**


	32. New Stories!

**Welcome to the Author's Notes!**

 **Viktor: What do you have planned here?**

 **Yurio: This is the end of your fluff story, what are you planning now?**

 **Me: Oh I think the audience deserves a quick A/N about the two new stories that are going to be uploaded soon but I'm uploading one of them first, the other will be uploaded when 'Two Worlds' end.**

 **Yuuri: Do we even want to know what those stories are about?**

 **Me: Well both stories are requests that I took to the next level! But the one I'm going to upload pretty soon is going to have fluff and humor-**

 **Viktor: I sense darkness**

 **Me: You're right because that next story will have fluff, humor, and ANGST!**

 **Otabek: What's this new story going to be about now?**

 **Mari: Yeah, what's next on the list of what broke the figure skaters?**

 **Me: It's an arranged marriage fic called "Deep Sea Marriage"!**

 **Phichit: Whoa! Are we going to be mermaids now!?**

 **Chris: Is the rating going to M now**

 **Me: Phichit you're sorta correct and Chris, hell no!**

 **Viktor: How do you plan to make an arranged marriage fic have fluff and humor?**

 **Me: You'll see Viktor*turns to audience* So now you know the name of the next fanfiction I'm going to upload soon so look around for "Deep Sea Love" *turns back to Viktor* Besides, this fic is going to by your next sanctuary because the second fic that'll be coming to town is pure torture for you**

 **Viktor: *pales* How bad?**

 **Me: Listen to the song called "Kiss It All Better" by 'He is We' and you'll see Viktor *winks* and that fic is going to named after that song. *turns to audience* Anyway guys keep on the lookout for the two fanfiction stories called "Deep Sea Love" and "Kiss It All Better"! I'll see you then!**

 **Yuuri: And pry for our sorry souls while you're at it**

 **Viktor: Yes please *proceeds to listen to the song I told him to listen to* * _after a minute of listening_ **falls to the ground and cries* MIDNIGHT WHY!? I HATE YOUR SECOND IDEA!**

 **Me: See you guys soon! *winks***


End file.
